Hellacious
by The Brother Anton
Summary: REUPLOAD: AU sequel to Heathens. Rather than burning in Hell, Tetsuhiro finds himself in Iyan, a kingdom of demons. Now an incubus, he becomes the servant to Tyrannus, the king of northern Iyan. As time passes, their relationship grows far more intimate than just servant and king, but as the threat of war rises, they must fight to keep their homeland—and each other—safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. Probably not what you expected as a first page, I know, but I feel it's necessary to include this author's note.**

 **Whether you're returning or new, the message is the same, and I plan on putting this at the beginning of all of my re-uploads. I was once really active on here and had way more fics than what I currently do, but for personal reasons I deleted all of my works and closed my account for about a year. I do feel bad that I deleted everything, though, so even if I don't plan on being extremely active on here again, I still feel like I should give you all something.**

 **That something are these: the fics that I deleted. I didn't save the little ones, but I did keep my long AU's, for which I was greatly known.**

 **This is the last AU that I did, and it's the one I'm simultaneously the most and least proud of. Most proud because it was really extensive and thought-out compared to what I normally write, but least proud because I kinda phoned it in near the end due to losing motivation. This work contains a lot of AU and OOC and OC and all of that, so if you're not into that, I wouldn't recommend this.**

 **This is just a straight copy-and-paste of the original, so if there are any typos or inconsistencies, that's why.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **~Anton**


	2. Chapter 2

When consciousness drifted into his body once more, Tetsuhiro found his cheek pressed against a cold, smooth floor. His eyes struggled against the bliss that was sleep, yet his will prevailed, and they drifted their way open. Blurry shapes of black, red, and purple were revealed to him, and after a few blinks, they sharpened into clarity. His body stiffened, and in an instant he'd risen to a kneel.

The room could have served as a sizeable estate in itself. Red-and-purple mosaic colored the floor that he knelt upon, while red-and-black colored the rest of the space. The latter colors alternated in the arches that partially cut off two halls on either side from the center space. Against the back wall, a few yards in front of Tetsuhiro, a dais supported the most menacing seat he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Varying shades of black comprised the majority of the seat, further decorated by spikes and skulls that jutted out of the arms and back. Currently, it sat empty, but based on the width, it was meant for a human.

The centerpiece of the supposed throne room lay right in front of Tetsuhiro. A dragon's head made of red metal curved out of the floor, and its open mouth poured an inky goo into a large circular pond.

Looking down at himself, he gasped. A light grey hue colored his skin, and in place of fingertips were five conical claws. His feet were identical. No clothes covered his body. What was this? He'd been executed. He was sure of it! And he _definitely_ did not possess grey skin and claws prior to that execution!

His heart thrummed harder in his—no...no, it didn't. Upon feeling his chest, Tetsuhiro could detect no heartbeat. Was he dreaming?

"I can tell that you're perplexed."

The voice jolted his spine into erection. His eyes shifted to the pond, from which the voice had originated.

The center of the goo rippled independently of the dragon's stream. From beneath, a bulge rose, and it gradually gained size as it moved to the edge of the pond. The liquid dripped away to reveal greyish legs, then a toned bottom and back, and finally a head of long, silvery tresses that swished in a bundle as their owner walked toward the throne.

"Had I a more benevolent heart, your unconsciousness would have disturbed me. But such trite matters are unfitting of my attention." He spun on his heel.

Just like his back, the rest of his body was toned and grey. His hands, both at his sides, hosted claws similar to Tetsuhiro's, though darker. His orange eyes were sharp and bright, boring deeply into Tetsuhiro's body. Stretching out of the top of his skull were two backward-curving horns that resembled his claws.

Behind his back went his arms, and an air of darkness seemed to circle about him. "Welcome to Hell."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hell?" Tetsuhiro asked. "W-What do you mean?"

"Your kind truly is incompetent, isn't it?" he grumbled. "How disappointing. I nearly had faith in you." Turning once more, he strode toward the throne. His fingers snapped, and instantly clothes covered his body. The collar decorated with skulls and shoulders studded, a black coat stretched to his ankles. Heavy boots thudded against the floor to echo throughout the room. When he seated himself, the demon crossed one leg over the other and rested his elbow on the arm of the throne.

Swallowing, Tetsuhiro began to rise from—

"Who gave you instruction to do that?"

He stared. "Ah...what do you mean?"

The demon gestured to him. "That. Standing. Who allowed you to do so?"

"N...No one…?"

"Is that a question or a reply?"

Weight seemed to press down on him as he lowered to a kneel once more.

"To avoid any further unnecessary inquiries, I'll take the liberty of explaining what all of this is. As I said, you're in Hell—the realm of demons—which is split into two parts: the north, Naiyan, and the south, Suiyan. Before you, upon the Naiyanic throne, sits me. I am called Tyrannus, and I am the King of Naiyan. You would know me improperly as the demon you studied and fucked back in the realm of humanity."

"But...that can't be. The demon I had was—"

"Innocent?" he questioned. "Gentle? Still bordering on the edge of humanity?"

"Well...yes."

"You didn't need to affirm what I'd just said. If anyone should know of 'Souichi,' it would be me. After all…" He uncrossed his leg, and he shifted from a menacing beast to the gentle, almost fragile-looking creature Tetsuhiro had grown attached to in the monastery. "...I am him."

Tetsuhiro stiffened, and though his heart no longer beat, it still felt something akin to an ache. Images of him being burned at the stake flashed before his eyes, and the harrowing screeches loosed from the demon's lips flooded his ears.

"Have you finished your lamentation?"

Tetsuhiro jolted back into the present, and Tyrannus returned to his normal state. "You succumbed to your lust, and it was all my doing. You see, I've always enjoyed toying with the lives of those dedicated to God. For being so strong and staunch in their faith, they're always so fragile when pushed. In truth, I was just going to set fire to the place, but then _you_ caught my attention. The bored one. The odd one. The _weak_ one. If anyone was going to break, it was going to be you. So I took on a more attractive humanoid form and dripped my essence around you. In all honesty, you did surprise me. I hadn't expected you to succumb to lust. I was more thinking...pride. Wrath, maybe—that's always a fun one. But, lust managed to turn you into quite an attractive demon."

So he was a demon now...in Hell...and had had sex with a king…

"What does that mean, then? What'll...what'll my fate be?"

Tyrannus tapped his clawed finger on the arm of the throne. "Well, that depends on how you act. As for the present future, it's here. In this palace. With me." He settled back in his seat, spreading himself out a bit more. A pang of arousal that Tetsuhiro couldn't stop assaulted his lower half. "You see, demons have one goal: expand the populace. We cannot reproduce, since our insides are mostly gone—you've noticed that your heart doesn't beat, I'm sure—so the only way to keep ourselves from dying out is to turn humans by having them succumb to one, a combination, or all of the Seven Deadly Sins. Those Sins then determine how you'll look. If one demon directly turned a human, then that human is indebted to that demon. In essence, you are my servant. My slave. My _bitch_."

He stood once more and strode toward Tetsuhiro. "Your job is simple You're to do whatever I say whenever I say it without complaint nor compromise. Should you fail, you will suffer. Should you fail repeatedly, you will face expulsion, either from my palace or from this world." He stopped right before the new demon. "Am I understood?"

Though he wanted to look up, he knew that it was by no means wise. His eyes lingering on Tyrannus's boots, Tetsuhiro said, "I do."

"That has yet to be determined, in truth, but your promise should suffice for now." His hand rested atop Tetsuhiro's head, and he squeezed with just enough pressure to cause a bit of pain. "That leaves only one more thing: your name. Starting now, you are no longer human, and your human name is thus expelled. You are a lust demon—an incubus—and you will now be called Tetsuda. Should I ever release you from my ownership, you'll be able to change your name." He turned his servant's head to the fountain and pond. "Dip yourself in there, just as I had done. That will solidify your place here, both under the demonic skies and under my demonic rule."


	4. Chapter 4

Following that introduction, Tyrannus had directed Tetsuda to a washroom on the fifth floor of the palace. Though he hadn't viewed even an inch of the outside, he knew it to be a monstrous juggernaut. The spiraling staircases could accommodate a parade, and the halls an army. Reds, purples, and blacks decorated all aspects of the walls and floors, and this washroom differed little.

Before a mirror that spanned the wall he stood, and for the past five minutes, he'd been staring at his new appearance.

He still resembled his human self in the face, albeit with grey skin. His canines had elongated and sharpened, and any imperfections in his teeth had disappeared. No blemishes marked his skin, and no hair grew from his body, save for upon his head. Rather than hazel, his eyes were now bright blue, and his hair was now an extremely dark blue. His body possessed a pleasant level of muscle, and, though it was flaccid, his member did seem to grow an inch or two.

Tyrannus had provided him with a tattered shirt and matching pants that were "fitting of a slave," but Tetsuda couldn't bring himself to put them on. Not due to their shoddy quality, but because...well...he just didn't want to. In fact, the thought disgusted him. Clothes were so...limiting and unnecessary…

Light raps sounded beside him, and his head whipped to view Tyrannus, arms folded, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Displeased by covering yourself?" he asked.

"Ah...what do you mean?"

"You're still naked. Is it because you don't want the coverings?"

He nodded slowly. "A...A bit, yes."

"Don't sound so horrendously worried. This isn't unnatural for your kind. You're an incubus now—you love sex and nudity. They were more of a test of how strong of an incubus you truly are. Based on that, you're definitely powerful. That'll be very useful for me. Have you cleansed yourself otherwise?"

"Cleansed myself?"

Tyrannus poked his stomach, upon which a star rested. "That. Do you recall the liquid that leaked from my Mark in your realm? It's a poison that results from being within the human realm for too long. If it runs too rampant, it'll result in an infection that will later drive the demon mad. Due to my age and strength of sin, I would've been safe, unless I would've chosen to stay there for years. The liquid was superficial. In your case, however, being an infant, bits of humanity still linger within you."

"Did the fountain not cleanse me already, though?"

"Mostly. But it has a tendency to leave bits of humanity within the mark. Here." Tyrannus uncapped a tub that rested atop the vanity. "A smaller version of the fountain's liquid. Traveling-sized, if you would. Smear that over your Mark—thickly."

Nodding slowly, Tetsuda scooped a bit of it onto the flatter part of his claws and proceeded to cover himself in it. "How long will it take until it's effective?" After he'd finished his question, a soft sizzling noise met his ears, and smoke plumed from the corners of the star. "Never mind."

"Follow up on that once a week for the next month. That should eliminate all traces of humanity from you. I can't have you screaming about how you want to 'go back' when there's nothing to go back to. Walk with me."

Tyrannus abandoned the washroom, and Tetsuda followed—unclothed. "Infantile demons such as yourself aren't useful for much," Tyrannus said. "Mostly you'll be staying with me. At least, until your body builds up immunity to the human world. Once that happens, you'll be more valuable. There's two divisions in my kingdom—the sustainers and replenishers. The sustainers maintain order within Naiyan, and the replenishers bring in more demons. Being that you're an incubus, you'll be better suited for replenishing." He turned on his heel to cut off Tetsuda from walking any further, then gently stroked his clawed fingers across the incubus's cheek. Warmth spawned where Tetsuda's heart once was. "For now, you're just a grunt with a _tiny_ bit of a title and a moderately attractive form." He lowered his hand, and the warmth faded. "You most likely wonder what you'll be doing, yes?"

Tetsuda nodded.

"Working. Just like all the infant weaklings. I've an army to clothe and arm, and you'll be one of the unfortunates that gets to experience the Smelt."


	5. Chapter 5

Though he insisted that it was an unusual occurrence, Tyrannus led Tetsuda down to the place he called the Smelt. It lay within the bowels of the palace, in an underground chamber that was equate to the size of the palace aboveground. The rounded walls were earthen, same with the floor. Metal grates dotted the ceiling, to which plumes of grey smoke traveled. The floor itself was a ring with two levels, connected by a few short stacks of stairs. Within the middle of the ring lay a massive hole, from which waves of heat rose. A gargantuan bucket made of brass suspended from the ceiling by a pulley, right above the hole. Relatively humanoid demons buzzed about the space, hauling buckets or shoveling coal, and others sat at stone tables.

"Your nature speaks against it, but I doubt you'll want to remain nude here," Tyrannus said. "You may slice off your dick." He strode to the left, and Tetsuda followed close behind. "Overseers!" he shouted.

The moment his voice abandoned his throat, every demon in the place ceased their work and knelt with lowered heads. Three of them, however, approached the duo from all sides of the space.

Each had a monstrous appearance, towering over both Tyrannus and Tetsuda. Leather and metal armor covered their forms, and beastly weapons hung from waists and backs. Their dark skins were scabbed and scarred, and not one part of their faces looked human.

"I have a new addition for you," Tyrannus said. "His name's Tetsuda."

"An incubus?" one of them asked.

"Yes. I need to harden him before anything useful can be had out of him. If any place will strengthen him, it's here."

"Indeed," spoke another. "Which branch would you like him in?"

"I'm keeping him for myself, too, so I don't want him dreadfully disfigured. Scrapping should do."

"You leave him in capable hands, Lord Tyrannus," spoke the third.

"I wouldn't have deemed you Overseers if you weren't. Send him back up to me at nightfall. In chains. I don't need him trying to escape from me yet."

* * *

Compared to the grueling work the rest of the demons suffered through, scrapping was by no means that difficult. Tedious, yes, and definitely uncomfortable, but by no means did Tetsuda's body ache. The only ache-worthy attribute was the smock covering him. The heavy canvas material protected from his chest to his knees, yet the rest of him remained bare. He was not the only one, however; in fact, most demons here at least lacked a shirt. Then again, this was no surprise—the heat in the air suffocated them. Had he the ability, all sweat would have abandoned his body.

He sat on the second level, surrounded by others like him, with a bin of daggers in front of him. Anything cracked, chipped, or shoddy would be placed in a second bin, which would then be placed into a larger bin, which would then be dumped back into the pit—labeled officially as the Smelt—where they'd be melted and reused.

In the past three hours, Tetsuda had discovered only twelve malformed daggers, and the same applied to the others around him.

As he mindlessly sorted, he thought of Tyrannus. He'd mentioned age solidifying his demonic nature—just how old was he, then? Demons were hundreds, if not thousands of years old, based on everything he knew from the human world, yet Tyrannus didn't look like he was elderly in the slightest. The Overseers definitely showed age, as well as wear, and the rest of the workers resembled Tetsuda in their youthfulness. For just how long had Tyrannus been a demon?

A cry rang out through the air, and all workers lifted their heads. On the lower level, one of the Overseers—the one who controlled sorting—held a green-skinned demon by his lavender hair.

"You dare make a fool of us?" he hissed. "You _dare_ try to steal from Lord Tyrannus?!" Without awaiting a reply, he threw the demon to the floor and withdrew a flogger from his belt. One foot upon the demon's lower back, the Overseer slashed the weapon across the demon's upper torso. More screams flew from his mouth, just like the blood flying through the air.

This proceeded for a few more minutes, and by the time the Overseer had finished, the demon was marked from his head to his feet in cuts and welts.

"All Avaritia will face a fate worse than this if theft is found again!" shouted the Overseer. "Back to work! All of you!"

With a jolt, Tetsuda lowered his eyes. Avaritia...avarice. A greed demon, then. Why they even allowed greed demons here in the first place, Tetsuda didn't know. Somewhere like this, with so many weapons, something was bound to get stolen. Truly, it didn't even have to be greed—desperation was as good a motivator as any. His task was relatively easy, yet the demons who had to pour the molten metal into molds looked about ready to jump into the Smelt.

Then again, Tetsuda felt a similar way. Not out of pain nor discomfort—out of boredom. Hopefully Tyrannus's special interest in Tetsuda would save him from brain death…


	6. Chapter 6

The hours ticked by with tedium, and without any light, the incubus found no way to track them. He'd only located twenty imperfections out of at least a thousand weapons, and at least forty of those weapons had nicked or sliced his skin in some type of way. Despite the injuries definitely stinging his hands, they'd sealed up almost instantaneously. He'd looked around on occasion while working—only when the Overseer hadn't looked his way—to observe the other sorters. Most of them had possessed scars on their hands and fingers, as well as bits of dried blood. Was he the only incubus there?

"Incubus!"

The shout jolted him from his trance of scan and drop, and once more he gained an evanescent injury. No other workers looked up, save for him. Perhaps he _was_ the only incubus there.

The Overseer stood at the bottom of the nearest staircase, heavy chains in his hands and a glare in his eyes.

Placing the blade he'd been examining in the "good" bin, Tetsuda rose and hastily approached him.

"Take that shit off," he ordered. "Lord Tyrannus requested you sent in your natural state. Even if it is appalling."

Fiddling with the straps, Tetsuda removed the smock and set it on the floor. The Overseer scowled at the garment, but his hand did not twitch toward his flogger. Instead, he grabbed Tetsuda's wrists and shackled them together with the iron manacles. A thick collar latched around his neck, and a chain so heavy that his neck lurched forward hung to his bare crotch. Luckily for him, the Overseer grabbed the chain like a leash.

As quickly and smoothly as he could, Tetsuda followed behind the Overseer. Had his ankles been shackled, he'd undoubtedly gain a whipping for sluggishness—that is, unless Tyrannus had ordered otherwise. Based on past events, this wasn't a farfetched possibility.

The moment he abandoned the Smelt, Tetsuda felt his skin begin to freeze. Though he had no sweat glands anymore, he still sensed temperature just as strongly as he'd done when he was human. Difference was, he wasn't liable to succumb to any temperature-related ailments anymore. Positive or negative, he did not truly know, but he did know that the Smelt exhausted him just as much. How he managed to walk, he didn't truly know. Perhaps he'd grow accustomed to the insufferable heat the longer he worked—that was the whole point, wasn't it?

Up several steps they walked, until they reached the topmost floor of the palace.

"Lord Tyrannus will be in the room with the black door at the end of this hall," the Overseer explained, releasing the chain about his neck. Tetsuda's head lurched forward, yet he tried his hardest to keep it up. "He instructed me not to accompany you."

Once the Overseer abandoned him, Tetsuda let his head lurch forward with the weight of the chain. Why did it have to be so heavy? No, rather, why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he have been born strong instantly? Perhaps Tyrannus would tell him if he asked…

Down the hall he shambled, his manacles clinking and clattering against themselves. Weight crushed him about the shoulders the further he ventured, and it did not originate from the shackles. Now that he stared at the walls and floors, they did appear a bit...discolored. Sharper, too, when in pertinence to the wall sconces and sculptures. Nothing looked rotten, per se, yet nothing looked exquisite, either, unlike the rest of what he'd seen. Did that have to do with Tyrannus's demon type?

Before the black door he stood and marveled. His face still lingered on the floor, but his eyes gazed upon the artistry present upon the metal surface. Beasts like serpents and dragons battled with humanoid demons, who wielded blades and shields or simply bared their claws. What he assumed to be gold and jewels rained from a sack, held by a demon, and dropped into the claws of another. A demon with horns and a cape stared at himself, most likely in a mirror. Central in design was a singular demon, his face twisted in a threatening manner, with pointed tongue bared and eyes full of rage. In his right hand was a scythe, and in the other was a severed head, held by the hair.

He raised his bound wrists to knock, yet it swung open before he could make contact.

Tyrannus's bedroom lay before him, a rather...odd space. A four-poster bed lay off to the right, colored in black and dirty reds. Upon the wall were shackles, and in the opposite corner stood a torture rack. Otherwise, the space lay wholly barren.

The door slammed shut behind him, and a twinge of fear gripped his still heart.

"L...Lord Tyrannus…?" Tetsuda asked.

The sound of stone-on-stone bet his ears, but Tetsuda couldn't bring himself to turn his head. A presence loomed behind him, and the grating ceased.

"Turn."

Drawing in a deep, shuddering breath, Tetsuda spun in place.

Upon the bed sat Tyrannus, who wore not a scrap of fabric upon him. A pulse of warmth entered Tetsuda's groin.

"It's not uncommon for you to feel arousal," Tyrannus said. "You're an incubus. Sex-crazed. It's natural." He uncrossed his legs, and the warmth grew. "But, you are also an infant, so none of this will make any sense to you for now. A few more weeks and you should be fine. For now, anyway." He leaned back a bit, then beckoned him forward.

He stood directly in front of the demon king, who pointed to the floor. Tetsuda stared at his feet, then back to Tyrannus.

"Do you want flung into the Smelt?" he hissed. "Down. Kneel."

Hurriedly he lowered, and Tyrannus rolled his eyes. He opened his legs a tad more, then placed his hand on the back of Tetsuda's head.

"I'm sure you know what to do from here."

He did, truly, and the thought excited him. Still...he couldn't help but hesitate…

The grip on his hair tightened, and the incubus jerked forward to wrap his lips about Tyrannus's member.

"There you go," he praised mockingly. "Look at you, accepting your nature. And rather well, too."

It did feel nice, truthfully. Tyrannus hardened almost instantly, and the warmth in his throat sent shockwaves throughout his body. He moved his tongue and teeth mechanically, not an ounce of hesitation nor ignorance driving him. As if...as if he was born performing fellatio on demonic dicks. Was this what Tyrannus had meant?

Minutes passed, and Tetsuda felt his own arousal grow tenfold. Tyrannus wasn't as vocal as he'd been in the human realm, but even the slightest of noises triggered almost explosive reactions within his chest and groin.

When Tyrannus pushed his head back, a tiny whimper escaped the incubus's throat.

"Eager, are we?" he chuckled. "How...cute. I knew I'd picked well…" His clawed finger trailed down to Tetsuda's chin, and he tilted up his head to behold the incubus's glazed eyes. "Definitely…"

He turned Tetsuda's head, then leaned forward as he turned the rest of his body to its hands and knees. Not one bit of tension closed his bottom off to Tyrannus, who entered, surprisingly, slowly. A long groan escaped from the incubus's throat, and he dropped his head to keep the heat flooding his face from overwhelming him.

"I'm feeling generous tonight, little incubus," Tyrannus murmured into his ear. "I'll let you release. However, this is not a common occurrence. Consider this easing you into it. Then again..." He withdrew from Tetsuda, then slid back in. A groan burst from his lips, and heat assaulted him from all angles. "...I could fuck you with a barbed pole covered in acid and you'd still moan like a whore."

Knowing that, Tetsuda couldn't find it in his dead heart to feel humiliation nor resentment. Only pleasure. Satisfaction and pleasure. Maybe a tad of confusion, but...otherwise he felt _majestic_.

He was lucky that Tyrannus allowed him to release, as he hadn't realized that it had happened until Tyrannus commented on it. He couldn't feel himself anymore, nor Tyrannus's presence within him—only warmth.

He didn't know when Tyrannus had released, nor pulled out, but when he regained consciousness, Tetsuda found himself seated on the floor, his head resting on Tyrannus's legs, the demon king's claws raking through his ample amounts of hair. A daze filled his head, which tingled at Tyrannus's touch.

"Such a pleasant slave you are to have," he murmured. "I'll definitely be keeping you. Are you content with that, little incubus?"

He couldn't bring his vocal cords to work, but a slight nod seemed adequate enough for Tyrannus, who chuckled darkly enough to send chills down Tetsuda's spine.

But not fear.


	7. Chapter 7

How long Tetsuda worked in the Smelt, he honestly could not say. Each day dragged on and on, seemingly without respite nor alteration. More cuts marred his hands and arms, only to heal moments later, yet others were by no means as lucky. Floggings, whippings, and beatings took place almost every hour, mostly toward the Avaritia and what he assumed were the envy demons. Killings occurred every once in awhile, too, also involving one or both of the aforementioned demon types. The air seemed to hang heavier after each punishment. Heartless or not, Tetsuda still felt a pang of sympathy for the receivers of such torment—in his head, though.

Days he worked, and nights he fucked. Not all, however, as Tyrannus at times disappeared when he ventured up—forever in chains, of course—and also when he awoke. He slept at Tyrannus's bedside, chains dangling off of him, bodily fluids both his and Tyrannus's on his skin. He had to be an incubus, considering how well the demon king fucked, but...he didn't seem like one, truly. He didn't hate clothing—or, at least, didn't show it—and didn't seem as affected by nudity and sex as Tetsuda was. Every time he viewed a nude demon—males in particular—he felt himself harden.

What was he, then?

He wondered this same thing on this day, when he'd awoken alone, body unbound, a note on his lap. He had never seen the symbols before, in life or death, but he understood them without difficulty.

 _Three doors to the left of here, there's an office of sorts. Come there. I've a gift that you should find most helpful._

So he stood, head up—he'd grown more accustomed to the weight of the collar over time—and followed the note to the room he'd heard of.

In it lay little, surprisingly, save for a grand desk and shelves of texts that covered the entirety of one wall. On the wall behind the desk was a massive window, which allowed Tetsuda a look of the outside he'd barely seen more than a glimpse of before. The skies were red with yellow clouds floating above. The ground was dry and the landscape barren, full of cracks and pits of lava. A few figures with bat wings flew overhead, both to and away from the palace.

Immediately behind the desk stood Tyrannus, gazing down at something splayed out on the top with a near-glare in his eyes. Other objects lay upon the floor, including an unlit lantern and multiple writing utensils.

"You called for me, Lord Tyrannus?" Tetsuda asked.

"You've lost the quiver to your voice when you speak to me," he noted. "Such a shame. Your fear was rather adorable. Then again, I enjoy hearing you much more."

He did have a point. He'd spent at least a few months with Tyrannus, and the more time they spent together, the more familiar Tetsuda had grown with the king. Still, a definite barrier separated the two of them—Tyrannus was rigid, closed off, and Tetsuda was unaware of...well, everything.

"What is it you're looking at?"

"You need to know...why, exactly?"

"Does it not pertain to why you wanted me here?"

Tyrannus glanced up from the paper, his eyes fixated on Tetsuda's groin. "You didn't even bother cleaning yourself," he grumbled. "Like a true incubus...perfect." He straightened himself and stepped over to the shelf nearest to him. After tracing over the spines, he selected a relatively thin volume and tossed it to Tetsuda, who caught it.

" _Daemones,_ " Tyrannus said. " _On Demons_. You've been with me about half a year, and you're still as ignorant as the day you've arrived. Granted, that's partially due to your position. Grunts don't need any sort of knowledge when they're working in the Smelt, but if I'm going to move you to the replenisher role, you need more knowledge of both yourself and others. That is your handbook. It details each of the seven races, as well as bits of history associated with the demon realm. Past rulers, geography, landmarks—that sort of thing."

"I see. Thank you, Lord Tyrannus."

"Of course. Feel free to stay in here to read, if you'd like. A tad of talk will be good for my ever-so-fragile sanity."

"Do you have any preference on seating?"

"Out of the way of me, but that's more for your sake than mine."

His eyes drifted to the items sprawled on the floor. "I understand…"

* * *

 _Avaritia: Demons of Greed_

 _These demons are characterized by their insatiable desire for anything and everything that they do not have. They are plagued by kleptomania, taking whatever they deem valuable and even things that have no meaning at all. In appearance, they are thin and tall, with serpentine features and beguiling tongues. Their skin is often green or yellow and marked with swirls that symbolize being tied to themselves. They originate from humans with too much fixation on wealth or possession, whether rich or poor. In strength, they fall beneath the Ira and above the Superbia._

 _Desidia: Demons of Sloth_

 _These demons are characterized by chronic laziness and nonchalance. They often do not work nor fight nor listen to any, favoring sleep. In appearance, they are soft and weak, forever possessing dark circles around their eyes and an unkempt look about them. Their skin is grey or white, and it tends to be extremely sensitive to even small amounts of light. They originate from humans who dislike work, usually nobility or royalty. In strength, they reside at the bottom, directly underneath the Gulam._

 _Gulam: Demons of Gluttony_

 _These demons are characterized by chronic hunger. Like Desidia, they are unwilling to fight nor work, usually viewed as mindless by the superior races. In appearance, they have excessive girth, yet it can be manipulated if a Gulam tries hard enough. Usually, however, they do not. They are the ugliest of demons, possessing little to no hair and boil-laden skin. They originate from humans who enjoyed decadence and overindulgence, mostly royalty, nobility, or those with any sort of money. In strength, they fall beneath the Invidia and above the Desidia._

 _Luxuria: Demons of Lust_

 _These demons are characterized by a love of sex and pleasure. They utilize their sexuality to their advantage, particularly women, and are the biggest external causes of humans becoming demons. In appearance, they are extremely beautiful, often becoming nicer versions of their human selves. Their skin is incapable of gaining blemishes, and they feel sickened by clothing's presence. Their constant drive for sexuality can be a weakness, however, as they can find themselves aroused by even the slightest hint of nudity. They originate from humans who committed sordid acts, whether with one person or one hundred people. In strength, they fall above the Invidia and below the Superbia, truly the middle of the hierarchy._

 _Invidia: Demons of Envy_

 _These demons are characterized by their extreme jealousy. Similar to the Avaritia, they want what others have, but rather than taking it, they maliciously destroy or diminish the object of their envy. They are reminiscent of the Superbia in their projection of a superiority complex, yet they in fact suffer from an inferiority complex toward anyone they consider a threat. In appearance, they often possess moderate beauty, but cosmetics and clothing are used to cover imperfections, sometimes heavily enough to become comical. Their eyes can change color, reflective of their varying moods. They originate from humans who drowned in envy toward others for extended periods of time, mostly the poor. In strength, they fall beneath the Luxuria and above the Gulam._

 _Ira: Demons of Wrath_

 _These demons are characterized by their extreme cruelty and anger. They want nothing but destruction and dominance, and they will accomplish these goals in the most extreme way possible. In appearance, they are rather menacing, with rows of sharp teeth, curved horns, and spiked protrusions on their bodies. They often possess multiple forms, with a minimum of two and upwards of seven or eight, depending on how their power is distributed. The three forms can be extremely powerful individually, while the eight could be only slight increases from one another. They originate from warmongering, pugnacious humans with an appetite for blood, usually assassins, soldiers, or even monarchs. In strength, they reside at the top of the hierarchy, above the Avaritia._

 _Superbia: Demons of Pride_

 _These demons are characterized by their extreme vanity and superiority. They are fixated on themselves and only themselves, rarely listening to others, especially those not of their kind. In appearance, they are quite beautiful, yet not as much as the Incubi and Succubi. They strive to resemble their human selves, whether intentionally or subconsciously, and are the only demon race that dislikes being demons. Of all races, they are the most disliked, due to their rampant disrespect of others and selfish desires. They originate from vain, narcissistic humans, particularly the upper- and middle-class. In strength, they reside below the Avaritia and above the Luxuria._

After reading the last word, Tetsuda practically slammed the book against his bare legs. He pinched his eyes shut, groaning softly as his head pounded. So much information...he'd read through half of the hundred pages in this one sitting, and his eyes burned the same way his mind did.

Over the past hour, he'd been using one of the writing utensils on the floor to take notes of everything in the book. The margins were full of scribblings that matched the language of the actual text—surprising, as he knew he'd never known those symbols before. Perhaps it was just a natural instinct to write in the demonic word. He'd learned great amounts about the demonic realm—called "Iyan" by the demons, rather than "Hell"—and its denizens.

All the while, Tyrannus scribbled and snarled behind his desk, with an occasional mumble here and there. Tetsuda sat in front of it, and though he truly couldn't see anything, he looked over his shoulder in Tyrannus's direction.

After reading through the descriptions of the races, he'd hoped to find some insight about Tyrannus, but by no means was he any closer. He looked—and, at times, acted—like an incubus, yet he also had hints of Ira and Superbia mixed in. Short of outright asking him, Tetsuda didn't know how to gain any knowledge about his master.

"What do you want?" Tyrannus asked.

Tetsuda blinked. How did he see him? "Ah, well, I'm just wondering...what you're doing, exactly."

"So persistent," he grumbled. "Stand and I'll explain."

He did as instructed, stepping beside the hunched-over Tyrannus. Upon the desk lay a map of Iyan, which he'd viewed previously in the book. Two main kingdoms, Naiyan and Suiyan, comprised the demon realm, with a few territorial states further dividing them. Separating the two kingdoms was a small strip of mountains called the Dirondaks and a river called the Hessan. Upon the map lay X's and lines, particularly near those borders.

"This," Tyrannus said, gesturing to the bordering areas, "is a battleground. Over the past century or so, forces from Suiyan have been crossing the Hessan and Dirondaks to wreak havoc on the demons living there, whether soldier or civilian. We've done little to agitate them, but I'm preparing for an all-out assault if it proceeds any longer."

"I see...Suiyan is led by an Ira, then?"

"No," Tyrannus replied. "An Avaritia. Though, at times, he's also an Invidia. Behaviorally, at least."

"What race are you, then?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm an Ira. Tyrannical in life, wrathful in death." He straightened, then placed his hand upon Tetsuda's cheek. Though slight, the incubus held a slight height advantage over the demon king. "Don't dwell on me," he murmured. "I'm the least of your concerns, Tetsuda."

He couldn't bring himself to believe that.


	8. Chapter 8

Tetsuda's head lay in Tyrannus's bare lap, the rest of his body curled on its side, while the demon king ran his claws through Tetsuda's tousled hair. Tingles overwhelmed his scalp, and something akin to a blush spread across his cheeks. His own claws clutched the bedsheets, ragged breaths heaving their way in and out of his throat.

"Six times in succession, yet you still want more," Tyrannus murmured. "You're one of the most sensitive incubi I've encountered. Not that it's bad, of course...it's cute, truly. You're like an adolescent: weak and susceptible."

A soft moan drifted past his lips, and the blush-like feeling spread further across his skin. He'd been pulsing consistently for the past half hour, but now his member verged on bursting.

"It's hard, isn't it?" he asked. "Difficult, I mean. Though...that'd also apply, wouldn't it?" His other hand stroked and kneaded the incubus's shoulder, already marked by bites and scratches. "You want me within you again, yes? To burrow deep inside and claim you as mine?"

Tetsuda's body succumbed to shudders, and he had to press his legs together to keep from releasing.

Tyrannus leaned down and pressed his lips to Tetsuda's shoulder. "Tell me what I want to hear, little incubus," he murmured into Tetsuda's skin. He scraped his teeth over a few of the fresher scratches, sending shockwaves through Tetsuda's body. "Tell me…"

"Master…" he whispered.

"What is it?" Harder Tyrannus bit, and louder Tetsuda moaned. "What do you say to your master?"

"I...I want…"

" _You_ want?" Tyrannus asked. "Who are _you_ , may I ask?"

"I...I'm yours…"

"My...what, hmm?"

"Your...your slave…"

"There it is…good boy, you are. The perfect little trophy from my trip to the human world." He rubbed the incubus's shoulder, then pulled back to sit up straight. "Speaking of, I've news for you. Starting today, your employment in the Smelt is terminated."

His head cooling, Tetsuda glanced up. "Why's that?"

Tyrannus shrugged. "It's been half a year. You've been in it long enough to build up human resistance, and your symbol has stopped leaking. You'll be fine in the human world."

"I'm going there today?"

"Mmm-hmm." Tyrannus turned him onto his back and rested Tetsuda's head against his bare abdomen. "Not until later, though. Don't fear, little incubus. I'll guide you there and give you instruction to prevent you from breaking down too badly."

"Will I go through the pool in the throne room?"

"No. That's for my personal use only. If you try going through their completely, you'll melt. Literally. The different races have their own terminals around the palace to prevent any fights."

"Thank you for thinking of me, Lord Tyrannus," Tetsuda said.

"I enjoy your body. If I don't show you what to do, it'll be damaged, if not ruined completely."

* * *

Tyrannus didn't know the exact size of his palace, but Tetsuda estimated it to be at least four city blocks, if not more, and that was solely dedicated to the buildings. The land around stretched for dozens of miles in all directions, nothing but cracked earth and lava fissures. Overhead, winged demons and other creatures flew to and from, some holding sacks or people while others had nothing.

A decent ways away from the main palace there lay a gazebo made of black iron. Within it stood an oblong frame that resembled a mirror, yet instead of glass, a reddish energy radiated in the middle. A dial with various symbols stood atop the frame.

"This is your gateway to the human realm," Tyrannus explained. He reached up, and his clawed fingers spun the dial around. "This determines where you end up. For incubi and succubi, I don't need to assign you a location, since all you have to do is fuck someone and they're doomed."

"Do I need to...kill them, too?"

"Ah, the hesitation," he chuckled. "Such a human trait. No, not unless you want to. When it comes to your kind, fucking or being fucked by someone leads to an infection within the other person that's incurable most of the time. A lot of suicides tend to happen, too, but they're unrelated to the sickness. More a 'going mad because demons are haunting me' type of suicide." He pulled his hand back. "All you have to do is step through and you'll end up in the human world. Usually near a city or town, in your case. People are more susceptible when they aren't rustic."

"I understand."

"I'm glad. You, as an infant, have exactly one day by human time to return here. The place you end up in the human realm will have a fissure in it, and that fissure will bring you back here. If you fail to come back, you'll be stuck there until someone else can bring you back. The stronger you grow, the longer you stay, anywhere from a week to a month. I'll come with you for now. Come on."

Tyrannus stepped into the portal, which glowed brighter, then dimmed once he'd disappeared completely. Placing his hands on either side of the mirror, Tetsuda followed.


	9. Chapter 9

The transportation was instantaneous, one second in the demon realm and the next in the human one. He wound up in a forest clearing, brick buildings visible in the distance.

Tyrannus leaned against a tree a few feet away, his appearance completely changed but still undeniably beautiful. His skin was pale and flawless, his features sharp and masculine, his eyes hard and icy. His greyish-blonde hair, tied away from his face in small braids on the sides and a long one in the back, stretched just above his waist. His clothing was dark and fit his body perfectly, perfectly enough to titillate Tetsuda's insides.

"If you're excited over me, you should look at yourself. I don't think any measly human could resist you." He opened his hand up, and energy similar to the portal's, albeit clear, popped up in front of it. Tetsuda stepped forward to look at himself.

He resembled his human self, but something about him looked...better. More attractive. His hair was thick and soft, and his eyes were gentle and seductive. Though clothing—itchy, _disgusting_ clothing—covered his frame, he could tell it was brawnier and more solid than it had been in the past.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I'd fuck myself," he said.

Chuckling softly, Tyrannus closed his hand, and the "mirror" disappeared. "Wonderful. That is your new 'human' form, which you assume naturally when coming here. Since you're an incubus, you're beautiful." He stood upright and knocked on the tree he'd previously leaned upon. "That is your portal. Knock twice and say 'Iyan,' and it will open the portal. By human hours, it is about five in the afternoon. Approaching nightfall. You've until the same time on the morrow to return here."

"What is it you want me to do while I'm here, then?"

"Ah, I'm glad you've asked. There is a hierarchy of replenishers. I'll give you over to the head incubus when we return, but first you must prove yourself. You'll usually get a quota to fill within one week's span, though you're a bit...special, due to your relationship with me. All I need you to do right now is turn one person. Man, woman—preferably not a child, unless they're in their teen years. Otherwise, it doesn't matter. Use your skills, my little incubus." He reached out his arm and placed his hand to Tetsuda's cheek. "Bring home something nice for me and I'll reward you."

Something akin to a blush spread across his cheeks. "Yes, my lord," he whispered.

"Good, good." He knocked twice on the tree, said, "Iyan," and was gone.

* * *

Prior to being thrown semi-unwillingly into religious life, Tetsuda had navigated the entertainment district of his city like a cat in the night—fluid and instinctual. As far as he could tell, it was the same in this city, too. Taverns lined the streets, full of patrons that laughed and imbibed without a care in the world. Cleverly disguised were the brothels, often surrounded on either side by taverns and bars, outside of which there lingered a couple women in scanty clothing.

Never in his life had he found them attractive, but at this moment in time, seeing well-supported breasts and tightly-hugged figures made him feel something similar to pleasure. Not nearly as much if he'd see a man in the same fashion, of course, but still enough to notice. Maybe it'd be easier to just fuck one of the whores? That was their purpose, after all. Then again...would Tyrannus be impressed enough by that? It seemed like a cop-out, fucking someone whose occupation entailed being fucked. He was an incubus—a seducer.

So he slipped into one of the quieter taverns and seated himself at the counter. The barkeep set a glass down in front of him, and he ordered a generic shot of whiskey. As the liquid poured, he widened his eyes. He didn't have any money.

As he shifted in his stool, something jingled. He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a few coins, which he used to pay. Was that Tyrannus's doing?

He sipped from the glass, his eyes drifting about the place until they landed on a man seated a few feet away. He was a cute little thing, probably just past eighteen and still innocent to the world. Part of him felt guilt at the thought of leading him to death, but the thought of leading him to bed was _so_ much more enticing…

"Give me what he has," Tetsuda said, pointing to the bubbly concoction near the boy.

The drink sat before him a moment or two later, and Tetsuda rose from his seat. The boy had his back to the incubus, who reached around him to set the drink down. The human looked at his arm, then turned his head to meet Tetsuda's warm gaze.

"Courtesy of me," he murmured.

"Oh...y-you didn't need to…" His face was that of a juvenile, eyes bright and features soft, and a light blush occupied his cheeks.

"Isn't it good for the character to give to those in need?"

"I'm not...in need, really…"

"Oh, but you are in need. Need of company, that is. Someone as lovely as you doesn't deserve as cold a companion as loneliness." He seated himself beside the boy. "Would you let me?"

Innocence twinkled in his eyes, but now a thick glaze covered his dark orbs. "Ah...n-no...p-please, take a seat…"

"I already have, love," he chuckled.

"O-Oh...so you have…"

"Here." He picked up the glass and held it to the boy's lips. "Drink."

Almost too hurriedly, he took the glass in his own hand and drank. Clearing his throat, he said, "Thank you, uh…"

"Tetsuda," he replied. "You?"

"Rin," he said.

"Such a cute name. Fitting for someone so _adorable…_ " He leaned against the bartop, tapping his black-nailed fingers across the wood. All of this came so naturally. It was almost...no...it _was_ fun. "Why don't we get better acquainted, hmm?" he asked, his nails stroking Rin's cheek. "But...not here. It's so dreadfully public."

"Y-Yes, it is. I don't live very far from here."

Tetsuda smiled. "Show me the way, little one."

* * *

"Te...Tetsuda…ah...!"

As well as he'd maintained his alluring demeanor before, Tetsuda found it increasingly difficult to rein in his pleasure-wracked insides. Rin was virgin, pure, innocent—all of his reactions were loud, strong, and cute. His skin radiated heat, and his adorably pink hole pulsed each time Tetsuda moved within him.

The boy had his arms wound around Tetsuda's neck, his legs straddling Tetsuda's hips as he bounced up and down. The demon's hands rested beneath his supple bottom, squeezing the soft flesh and undoubtedly leaving scratches. Would they last into his demonic days, he wondered? No, he'd become an incubus after he died—they were incapable of gaining blemishes. Still...it'd be fun to see his work immortalized on Rin's body. The rest of him sported marks anyway.

"You've already released so much," Tetsuda murmured, running his tongue across Rin's chest. "I'm surprised you're still this hard…"

"It...it feels so wonderful…!"

"I know. It's wonderful for me, too." Keeping the boy planted, his entire length within Rin's bottom, Tetsuda positioned him onto his back and spread his legs apart as far as they would go, then just a tad further. "And I'll make you feel wonderful all night long."

* * *

And, oh, he did.

They'd begun their adventure into ecstasy at seven at night, and they hadn't ceased until four in the morning. Even if he'd wanted to, Tetsuda couldn't bring himself to stop. Wracking that little boy's body until his throat gave out... _Lord,_ it felt wonderful. If being dominated by someone like Tyrannus was excellent, then dominating someone like Rin was _exquisite._

He sat up against the headboard of Rin's bed, holding the sleeping boy in his lap. The noon sun stood over the cityscape, and light dripped past the curtains and into the room. If he wasn't a slave himself, perhaps Tetsuda would have been allowed to keep the boy for himself. He was so cute…

And his incubus form would undoubtedly be cuter.

Gently he shook Rin's body, and even more gently the boy stirred. He pinched his eyes shut not a moment later, a grimace upon his visage.

"Good morning, little one," Tetsuda murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore…" he rasped.

"Yes, that's to be expected." His fingers trailed through Rin's dark tresses. "I could adore you for all eternity, you know. So beautiful and pure...just like a little flower." He kissed his temple again, then separated himself from Rin and stood. "Regrettably, I must leave you."

"Will you come back?"

Tetsuda slipped his clothes back on. "Don't worry. We'll meet again soon. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

When he exited the portal, a chill rushed through the incubus's body. He examined his hands—clawed, as well as grey, and bare, just like the rest of his body. Finally. Wearing clothing for so long had worsened before it bettered.

How long would it take for Rin to die, he wondered? Tyrannus didn't specify how long the disease took. Would he suffer? Probably. It was a disease, after all. But...for how long would he suffer?

Shaking his head, Tetsuda shifted his gaze to the palace, seemingly so far away. Tyrannus was there; he was waiting. Had he been watching over Tetsuda? Would he be pleased with what he'd done?

These questions circled about in his head as he walked back, eyes on the ground to prevent any arousal at the demons flying overhead. Some of them were so attractive...then again...all of them paled in comparison to Tyrannus.

Despite being an Ira, when it came to the bedroom, he walked and talked like a master incubus. And his appearance...just thinking about him made Tetsuda's knees buckle and his member ache. The way he did…well...everything, really, enthralled the incubus time and time again. He was strong, masculine, bold, astonishing—and so, _so_ much more. The slightest of his touches sent shockwaves through his body, and a side glance could freeze his body solid.

About halfway through the trek, a strange sight came into Tetsuda's view. Embedded into the ground was a gargantuan scythe, and seated atop the curved blade was Tyrannus, arms folded.

Tetsuda halted in his tracks, what once was his heart aching. "Were you waiting for me, Lord Tyrannus?"

He scoffed. "Why would I wait for a lowly slave like you? I was clearing out the filth that roams about the outskirts. Creatures called Et Cinere. Men of ash."

Tetsuda had read about them in _Daemones._ Et Cinere were, quite literally, men of ash. They were humanoid—or would it be demonic…?—creatures born from ash and residual energy in the ground with no drive but destruction. Those they killed instantly turned to ash, only to rise again as an Et Cineri. There was no way to eliminate their birth entirely, leaving manual purges as the only option.

"You haven't seen this yet, have you?" Tyrannus asked. "Falce Mortis—scythe of death. My weapon of choice." He looked over Tetsuda's shoulder, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Your luck is high today, it seems."

He hopped off the blade and withdrew the weapon from the ground. It towered over Tyrannus by at least a foot, and the blade itself constituted almost his entire height. The incubus turned his head, and he took a few steps back.

A swarm of Et Cinere, at least ten, shambled their way forward, moaning and wailing. Their eyes were sunken and crimson, and cracks ran throughout their bodies, comprised of hardened ash. In the center of their chests there glowed a dark red stone—the core that fueled them.

"Stay here, little incubus. Consider this a reward."

Before Tetsuda could say a word, Tyrannus darted off toward the Et Cinere, his scythe dragging on the ground behind him to leave a deep gash in the earth. When a few feet away from them, he sprung into the air, lifted the weapon above his head, and brought it down on one of the ash creatures. The core split in two, and the creature burst out from the center to form a pile of blackened ash.

As he continued chopping and hacking, Tetsuda watched in awe. Not an ounce of hesitation mingled with his movements, fluid and graceful. More ash flew, and a grin appeared on Tyrannus's face. Not one of sadism, however, or even arrogance—just satisfaction with his skill.

 _He's...so beautiful…_ Tetsuda thought, his eyes following every line and contour of Tyrannus's body as he fought. Did all Ira fight this way? No...no, that couldn't be it. It had to be exclusive to Tyrannus. No one else could be so...lovely while being so menacing…

Originally there had been ten of the ash men, but now in their places lay ten piles of black ash, along with bits of the cores, now cold and black. Tyrannus stood a few feet away, his back to Tetsuda, scythe held to the ground.

"You looked at me strangely when I called myself an Ira," Tyrannus said. He looked over his shoulder, hints of arrogance dripping into his smirk. "Do you believe me now?"

The moment their eyes connected, Tetsuda stood erect—in more ways than one. Tyrannus's eyes drifted downward, and he turned completely. Upon his shoulder he rested the blade, and he took a few steps toward him.

"Still so young—it's admirable, really. I still get a tad excited when I fight. It's just so...thrilling." He smacked the pole of the scythe against the ground. "Speaking of young, that was quite the accomplishment you had in the human world. I appreciate you using your powers of seduction, rather than fucking some whore. You shouldn't get into the habit of Cramming. Not while being so close to me, anyway." He swung the blade around gently, pressing it against the back of Tetsuda's neck, and stepped closer. "I owe you a reward for that."

"Wasn't...that the reward?" He winced, feeling his member ache at the proximity to Tyrannus.

"No. That was _a_ reward, my little incubus, for arriving on time. The reward I'd referred to before, however, was for actually managing to fuck someone." He slipped off the cloak that he wore around his shoulders and held it out to Tetsuda, pulling the scythe away. "Here. Incubus or not, I don't want to be seen with someone in such an embarrassing state as yours."

* * *

"I've always had a preference for sweet things," Tyrannus commented, withdrawing a chocolate ball from the dish beside him. "Even in my demonic state, when human foods have no affect on my palate, I find myself snatching them up every once in awhile when I travel there." He rolled the ball about between his claws, examining the swirled pattern upon its surface. "They elicit sensory pleasures not attainable by other flavors." His eyes drifted to Tetsuda, and a bitter smile appeared on his lips. "Almost as pleasurable as lovemaking."

The king had led the incubus up to his "relaxation room," a space full of couches and chaises that hearkened to a royal salon. Tyrannus, his body nude, lay upon a padded bench, a bowl of varying confectionaries at his side. Upon the floor, facing Tyrannus but positioned sideways on his knees, was the bare incubus.

Tyrannus slipped the chocolate halfway into his mouth, biting it in two. "Wouldn't you agree, Tetsuda?" He reached down and poised the other half of the sweet at Tetsuda's mouth. Eyes glazed and throat vibrating, he wrapped his tongue around the chocolate and took it into his mouth. "I'll assume that to be affirmative." He repositioned himself a bit, crossing one leg over the other and sitting straighter upon the bench. "Are you disappointed?"

It took a moment, but when his head cleared enough to comprehend words, Tetsuda tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You'd expected sex, didn't you?"

"Well...honestly, yes…"

"Well, I was kicking that idea about in my head for awhile. However, I thought it'd be a little...cliched. That you'd get tired of it." He chuckled at the last few words, shaking his head. "How ridiculous of me to say that to an incubus. Come up here, Tetsuda. Sit before me."

Without an ounce of hesitation, the incubus joined Tyrannus upon the bench. The king withdrew a few more balls, all vanilla, then spread his legs a bit. He held the balls above his crotch, right between his half-flaccid member and abdomen, and after a few moments, they dripped hot liquid onto the Ira's skin. A soft groan escaped from the side of Tyrannus's mouth as the droplets pooled on and burned him like wax. Once it ceased, he offered his hand, also laden with liquid, to Tetsuda.

He didn't need to say a word. Tetsuda leaned forward and assaulted Tyrannus's hand with his mouth, sucking, licking, drooling all over the place. The sweetness of the vanilla didn't even matter—Tyrannus's skin was more flavorful than any food could ever be.

"So messy," he said with a chuckle. "The human wasn't enough for you, hmm?"

"They pale in comparison to you," Tetsuda whispered, suckling one of his fingers.

"Mmm, how very seductive of you…" Tyrannus pulled his hand back to stroke Tetsuda's cheek. "You're not done yet, though." His lips met the incubus's for a brief moment, brief enough for Tetsuda to ache within and below. "Eat up, little incubus," he whispered. "I know you're hungry."

And, oh, he was. The instant Tyrannus's hand left his cheek, Tetsuda worshipped his master's body like a monk would an altar. He held onto either of Tyrannus's sides with gentle but firm hands, and though his tongue burned from the liquefied sweets, he felt no pain—only arousal.

Of course, the king's member came first. Like a lollipop he sucked and licked, sweetness from the sugar and saltiness from the sweat assaulting his taste buds and hazing up his mind. Tyrannus's claws raked through Tetsuda's hair, and the king reclined until his back lay flat against the bench.

"Such a greedy little thing you are," Tyrannus said, groans lacing his voice. "Almost more fitting of an Avaritia."

Tetsuda didn't hear his words, truly, instead lost in the sounds of his own suckling. He was so beautiful, tasted so wonderful. His inside would probably send the incubus into convulsions…!

Seemingly of their own will, his hands placed themselves on the underside of Tyrannus's thighs, muscular and firm, and spread his legs apart a bit more. He moved his mouth off the king's member, licking the underside and scrotum free of melted sugar. His glazed eyes locked on Tyrannus's hole, outside of which there lay a few droplets. The white looked so appealing against his grey skin. Then again...a different kind of white would look so much better…

The tip of his tongue didn't even reach the pinkish flesh, barely grazed the outside, before he was kicked off the bench. He landed facedown, and a searing pain across the middle of his back kept him there.

"You weren't thinking of entering me, were you?" Tyrannus questioned.

"I-I—"

"Do not lie to me, incubus." He lowered himself to straddle Tetsuda's hips.

He swallowed. "I...yes. In all truth, yes."

"I see." He smirked for a brief moment, bitterly, then ran his claws down Tetsuda's back, from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. Pain seared across his skin, yet Tyrannus's low chuckle brought tingles into the mix as well. "What do you expect me to do to you, Tetsuda? I'd love to hear…"

"I...a...a whipping…?"

"Mmm, that does sound rather appealing. Or maybe a stretch on the rack? That could be fun, too. The screams it elicits are always so grand…" He stood up from the incubus and licked his blood-flecked claws. "But, in this case, unwarranted."

Tetsuda turned—halfway, though, lest he irritate his injuries. "What?"

"You heard me. You desired something out of your place, wanting to fuck me, but I see truth as a greater value than that. Had you lied, your blood would be splattered across my floor. Which you would then have to clean—with your mouth. And though your kind is beautiful, tasting your own fluids is...undesirable when they don't come from your penis. I know. I've seen."

"I don't doubt you, Lord Tyrannus," he said.

"A wise decision."


	11. Chapter 11

"So what is the head incubus like, exactly?" Tetsuda asked as he walked behind Tyrannus.

"Well, not alone," he replied. "Usually, the seven factions are headed by one person, who then has a smaller council to make carrying out their will more efficient. You read further into _Daemones,_ yes?"

"I did."

"Very good. Well, then you should know that the incubi and succubi are collectively called the Luxuria. However, since the two groups are so independent in more than just gender, they're classified separately, and they operate separately. Both divisions are headed by one person—the Ultima for succubi and the Ultimo for incubi. You'll be meeting with the Ultimo, who's gained the name Basileus—king. The Ultima, then, has the name Regina—queen. Now, while they're separate, they aren't resentful toward one another. Basileus and Regina are quite respectful toward one another. It's just rare for the two groups to work together."

"I see...I can't say I'm disappointed, in truth."

"The succubi can be quite fun. Especially Regina. She's the more...practical of the two. They balance each other very well." He glanced over his shoulder at Tetsuda. "You noticed it, didn't you? Your attraction to the sluts you passed in the human realm?"

"Yes, I did," he affirmed.

"That's natural of all Luxuria. They love sex and nudity, regardless of what their preferred attraction was in the human realm. However, those preferred attractions are still present in demon form. You're still closely aligned with men, though seeing a naked woman would still make you feel something."

Tetsuda nodded, albeit slowly. In truth, the only thing he held strong attraction to anymore was Tyrannus. Then again, he hadn't interacted with many demons outside of him. At least, not strongly.

Tyrannus led him to a wing of the palace he called "the Factionry." Most of the demons resided in homes of their own, far from Tyrannus's grand home, yet the Factionry existed as a terminal for the seven demonic races. It was a massive tower on the outside, yet on the inside it was completely hollow and extremely spacious. Tables upon tables sat upon the stone floor, and in seven different locations there stood podiums. Against one of the walls rested a throne—Tyrannus's place in case of assembly.

Various demons, albeit very few in number, sat about the tables. The majority were Avaritia, he could tell, from the gems they wore upon their bodies and the trinkets that sat beside them. However, at one of the tables sat two Luxuria, an incubus and a succubus—Ultimo and Ultima.

As Tyrannus strode through, the Avaritia lowered their heads and looked away from him. He paid them no mind, just strode up to the Luxuria. When he stopped before the table, both turned in their seats and bowed their heads.

"Lord Tyrannus," they said in unison.

"Lift your heads. I've news for you."

They did as instructed, and Tetsuda widened his eyes.

Basileus had a look of roguish mischief about him, with wild, shoulder-length hair of midnight and deep eyes of chocolate. He wore a white coat with a feathered black collar, the buttons open to reveal his well-defined body. About his waist was a belt of spikes, and leather pants left nothing to the imagination.

Equally appealing was Regina. Her wildly wavy hair was pulled away from her face, deeply seductive with bright blue eyes and beautifully sculpted features. A black bra held up her ample bust, and a red half-jacket with a collar of fur hung from her shoulders. Matching her incubus counterpart was her bottom half, yet heeled boots covered her feet and stretched up to her knees.

"Meet the Ultima and Ultimo," Tyrannus said. He placed his hand on Tetsuda's shoulder and directed his eyes to Basileus. "Take this piece of shit and turn him into something of use. Try not to damage him too much, though. I've taken him in as my personal bitch."

"He's in good hands, Lord Tyrannus," he said. Even his voice sounded beautiful…

"You have your position for a reason." He shoved Tetsuda toward the Ultimo, then crooked his finger toward himself, eyes directed at Regina. "I need your reports from this month and the updated registry."

"Of course. Come with me."

With a final glance at Tetsuda, the demon king strode off with Regina.

Basileus threw his arm around Tetsuda's neck with a chuckle. "Lucky piece o' shit, ain't ya? Fresh blood and already havin' the king fuck you!"

"It's not a common thing?"

"Not at all. I've been here for...hmm...eight hundred years? Something like that. I've only ever heard of him fuckng two or three incubi. Even then, it was a rare occurrence. He's mostly celibate."

Really? With that amount of seduction that he carried in his voice and actions? _Celibate?!_

"Ira get off by killing and fighting. I've, ah…" He chuckled. "...seen him jack off on corpses before. Interesting time, that was...anyway! Your name?"

"Tetsuda."

"Well, Tetsuda, welcome to the clan. That's what we refer to our little groups as, since we're sort of like family. Mine is, anyway. Walk with me." He started in the direction Tyrannus had gone, still curling his arm around Tetsuda. "First order of business is getting you registered officially so we can track shit properly. That's what Lord Tyrannus was talking about earlier. Without the registry, we can't see how our members are doing. Without seeing that progress, people are able to slack, and if people are able to slack...well, then Lord Tyrannus looks like a fool. Considering all the controversy around him, not a good thing."

"Controversy?"

He hesitated at that. "Ah...you'll learn as you go on, believe me. Anyway, he implemented the system of registration and quotas to rat out the worthless. If a quota's missed once or twice, long as it's spaced out, it's not that major. If it's consistent, however...well, heads start rolling."

Basileus led him into a relatively small space, the walls lined with bookshelves and a lectern standing in the center of the floor. Upon that lectern sat a bound leather book as thick as a cinderblock and a quill within an inkwell.

"There it be." Finally removing his arm from Tetsuda, Basileus stepped over to the lectern and heaved open the book. After flipping through a few pages, he stepped aside and gestured to it. "Print your name and basic information. Height, type, et cetera. Estimate if you don't know for sure."

Nodding, Tetsuda picked up the quill and placed his information upon the blank page."

 _Name: Tetsuda_

 _Demon Type: Luxuria (Incubus)_

 _Height: 6'2_

 _Hair Color: Dark Blue_

 _Eye Color: Blue_

 _Date of Birth: 6/40/10421_

 _Date at Signature: 2/45/10422_

"Iyan's existed for quite some time," Basileus explained after providing the date. "Not only that, but our time and date system's a tad different from the human realm. There's ten months, not twelve, and each month has fifty days. A 500-day year is easier to keep track of than 365. Not only that, but time passes quicker here than there. Not sure exactly how much, but there was a time where I'd been here for a full year and gone to the human world to find only a month had passed. It's not too important."

Once again, he connected himself to Tetsuda. "Now we go to the Terminus."

* * *

What Tyrannus hadn't told the incubus was that there were two buildings dedicated to the demonic factions, one for strictly socialization and the other for strictly the quotas. Three bridges, one on top of the other with some space in between, connected the two towers. Tetsuda and Basileus had used the top bridge, and when they reached the end of that bridge, they gazed down an atrium.

Floating at various spots in the space were rectangular stands with writings on them. A few demons stood at other levels, examining the stands as they floated toward them.

Basileus extended his free arm and crooked his fingers. One of the stands made its way over to them, displaying the words "Incubi: Base Level" with different instructions below it.

"This is the Terminus," he said. "Where all the quotas are listed. It's universal for everyone of their respective level—five in total. Now, they're subject to change, but only by me or Lord Tyrannus. He can override anything I say, but for the most part he leaves us alone. Though...considering your special position with him, perhaps that'll be different for you. If ever you need one of the Terminals, just will it toward you. The older you get, the more your abilities will develop. Anyway, as is said there, by the end of this month, the base levels are to fuck and convert ten humans. Not too much, really, but you're just babies by our standards. You'll gain more and more responsibility later on in the levels, including hosting orgies. Those are fun. You can get _a lot_ of conversions that way. You'll also be put on Et Cinere cleanup once every three months with a band of people in your level. The strong survive, the weak are killed."

"Even incubi fight?"

"We all fight. Except the Gulam and Desidia. They're not even part of this system, since they're basically worthless. Anyway, you move up the levels based on skill, not age. Another innovation of Lord Tyrannus's. There are demons old as me who barely passed level one. Then again, they were mostly fixated on fucking other demons, rather than humans. Not frowned upon under normal circumstances, but it's not smiled upon when you don't finish the quota. In your case, though...maybe it is."

It was truly the other way around, with Tyrannus fucking him, but he couldn't completely refute his comment, either.

"Do I start now, then?"

"Well, technically you're not doing _this_ one. The month's almost up, after all. Anything you do now won't be counted. Otherwise it'd be a bonus."

"Bonus?"

He nodded. "Your quota's ten. If you get twelve, your skill level rises in the eyes of the ledger. It's not just a book, you see, but a real-time record of all that you do. Typically, you rise to the second level after a century or two. If you get enough bonus racked up, though, that could speed up the process. It can save your ass, too. Say you only get eight one month, but if you had twelve the month prior, then it evens out."

Tetsuda blinked, committing it all to memory. Such a strong torrent in such a short period of time—Tyrannus's image as a leader shaped up even further in Tetsuda's mind. Truly, he was remarkable…

"How has he treated you, Basileus?"

Both incubi turned to view Tyrannus, alone, behind them. After a quick bow of the head, the Ultimo replied, "Hasn't given me a lick o' trouble. Very quiet, but I think that'll change soon enough."

"He's improved more than you may think," Tyrannus said. "I barely got more than two words out of him in the beginning. He's warmed to me, I like to think."

"Well, considering what you do with him…"

"Indeed. Speaking of—" He took Tetsuda's wrist and tugged him closer. "—you've five days until your quota starts, and I'm bored."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you anxious, little incubus?" Tyrannus questioned. He sat on the edge of his bed, his claws raking their way through Tetsuda's hair. Any knots had long-since untangled, yet he hadn't abandoned the incubus's scalp just yet.

Tetsuda had his head tilted back, his eyes shut but facing the ceiling. "A tad," he admitted. This was only his second time in the human realm, and it was his first without Tyrannus. Basileus had explained in passing that groups or teams were very rare occurrences among the incubi, save for the occasional orgy among the upper two levels, as competition tended to be quite fierce.

"How does that feel, I wonder?" he murmured. "I haven't experienced that in ages. This world, it kills your insecurities, given enough time. For the Ira, at least. I've noticed that the Luxuria lose inhibition involving their specific field, but they can still experience more human emotions. Just...less." He leaned down to sniff Tetsuda's dark blue tresses. "Youthful," he whispered. "Small and sweet...I yearn to see how you age, if you'll maintain that compassionate glow into adulthood. Especially in such proximity to me…riveting. _Absolutely_ riveting. Almost riveting enough to make me rivet you again. But you'll be doing enough of that on your own." Tyrannus pulled his head and fingers away, and the chill of loss ghosted its way across Tetsuda's entire body. "You're quite lucky, you know. The human realm is in a period of celebration this week. The Festival of Vainglory."

"I used to celebrate that," Tetsuda reminisced. "A time of hedonism and indulgence, the precursor to the Stall."

"A time of religious cleansing that spans between one and six months, in which participants commit deeds of good. All to appease a god that does not exist."

"Regrettably so," Tetsuda agreed. "At least it won't be as difficult for me to achieve the quota."

"Indeed. If you work diligently enough, you should be able to finish before the festival ends."

"That is my intention."

"Best to start early, then. As much as I adore playing with you, you'll get dull without a bit of work thrown in. Do not slack on me, Tetsuda. I want a good show."

* * *

The Festival of Vainglory had a tight grasp on humanity for five centuries, and it showed no signs of loosening any time soon. Men and women dressed in scanty feathered garments swiveled their hips and slipped views of their more private areas, all in the streets. Others danced with chains and batons of fire, their bodies decorated with shimmering garments in the shape of flames. Red, purple, pink, and white lights burst in the air, the passion erupting between sky and stars.

Poised at Tetsuda's lips was a paper tube, the end of which smoldered to release smoke. Never had he found appeal in tobacco, yet the Festival brought out extreme indulgences, some ridiculous. Rather than sickness and poison, the cigarette tasted of chocolate confectionary.

In accordance with the rest of the city, Tetsuda wore clothing that partially revealed his body. The poet shirt he wore was unlaced at the chest, and his tight pants sported mesh patches. He'd never stepped in the same room as cosmetics before, but powder and pencil had given his face a charm that was almost... _demonic._

 _I want a good show,_ he'd said. Had Tetsuda accomplished that task, he wondered? Since arriving in the human world, he'd fucked three people, each more passionately than the last. Shamelessly, he'd imagined the demon king during every experience. How would he look as a bottom? He doubted Tyrannus would go down easily, but if he did...well, he'd still probably hold control over the situation. The only difference was that Tetsuda would have his member up Tyrannus's supple ass rather than the other way around. Even so, that sounded quite appealing, his dick in Tyrannus's ass…

Something clamped around his shoulders, and Tetsuda jolted back into reality. His head whipped around, and his eyes fell upon a man with fluffy blonde hair and a sharp-toothed grin on his face.

"Hey," he whispered, "You're an incubus, right?"

After a quick glance around, Tetsuda nodded slowly.

"Ah, I knew it! No human's _that_ attractive." He released Tetsuda's shoulders and jerked his thumb to a building across the street. "There's a club over there full of fruit just _begging_ to get spoiled. Dozens of humans dancing and fucking right in the open—breeding grounds for sin! Wanna come?"

The way he talked was so open, so bold. Tetsuda had heard nothing explicit about keeping his demonic identity secret in the human realm, but it seemed foolish to flaunt his race around like the demon in front of him.

Still, the club sounded like the perfect stage.

And, oh, it was.

Just like the parades outside, men and women slid and grinded themselves around and on each other. Arms and legs curled around necks and waists; lips connected; tongues danced; throats released moans and gasps.

His member stood up in an instant.

As he bounced from body to body, groping and smacking, he caught sight of at least three more incubi and two succubi. Maybe more. They all looked quite similar under the darkness.

He slid away from a buxom brunette to twine fingers with a fiery boy in his twenties that lacked any clothing at all. He slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, and Tetsuda's sharp nails trailed across his member. A groan drifted out from the boy's throat, and his hands kneaded Tetsuda's hips.

A more muscular man slipped an arm around Tetsuda from behind, and his tongue assaulted the incubus's ear. He tilted his head back to better accommodate the new addition, who slipped off Tetsuda's pants just enough to reveal his ass. He groaned as a bulge pressed itself between his cheeks and ground against his opening.

His eyes drifted up to a mezzanine above the main space, then widened. Leaning against the banister was a stunning man with short blonde hair and narrowed eyes. Who...who was…?

He pinched his eyes shut as a member slid its way into his ass, and at the same time, semen covered his hand from the boy in front of him. The feisty one wound his arms and legs around Tetsuda's body and invaded his mouth.

The incubus forced one eye open, but when he looked to the balcony, the man was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

When he returned to Naiyan, he did not encounter Tyrannus or his scythe. Just an empty wasteland of cracked earth and sulfuric air. Oddly enough, the air in the human realm seemed to choke him more than it did here—it was more...bitter. Granted, Naiyan was heated, but not nearly as much as the human world. Perhaps he was just becoming more accustomed to Naiyan; _Daemones_ had mentioned something about that before.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Tetsuda started his trek back to the palace. Why was it that some demons had wings? Rather, why didn't _he_ have wings? It would've made things so much easier! The first time Tyrannus walked with him, it had taken nearly half an hour. And his body already ached from all the sex he'd had earlier…

Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit...unsatisfied. If he recalled correctly, his afterglow as a human lasted a fairly long time before. Now, however...after the threesome he'd had in the club, his afterglow had only lasted a few seconds before he'd yearned for more. Truly, the only time he'd felt satisfied for a decent amount of time was with Tyrannus—even then, he desired to experiment more, using different positions and techniques to further synchronize himself with Tyrannus's body. Regrettably, that wouldn't happen any time soon.

His head tilted up to the sky, his eyes lingering on a cloud that vaguely resembled a penis and his mind lingering on Tyrannus. Ah, he had a beautiful penis, Tyrannus did. A nice length, not too thick, a scrotum that lifted his spirits as well as his member…

His head lowered, and his eyes landed upon a pair of red ones.

As its cracked arm swung out to reach him, Tetsuda jumped back about three feet. Toward him shambled a figure with a cracked body that dripped ash.

He did a twice-over of the area, looking for anything that could resemble a weapon. Save for rocks, there was nothing.

As the Et Cinere quickened its steps, Tetsuda sprinted past. There had to be something laying around here—maybe someone had abandoned their weapon in the field after it had broken. Even the tiniest shard of metal would serve him well at this point—anything he could use to break the core.

Out from the ground popped a hand, which grabbed his ankle and yanked him down. He kicked and thrashed until it finally released him, yet the original attacker had caught up with him.

"Fuck…" he grumbled, scrambling back as the one that had emerged from the ground crawled toward him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…!"

His fingers dug into the—no. His _claws_ dug into the ground! He had claws now!

The moment it reached its arm out to him, Tetsuda impaled his claws into the earthen flesh. His eyes locked on the creature, and instantly his vision tunneled. Its gaze shifted from bloodred to a bright blue—the same color as Tetsuda's.

"You will obey me," spoke a voice that came from his mouth but was not his own. "Kill the threat to your master. That is an order."

The Et Cinere nodded, and his vision returned to normal once more.

It ripped its arm free of Tetsuda's claws, and though the limb remained, the Et Cinere turned to the other pursuer as if nothing had occurred. Its remaining arm swung at the red-eyed ash man, which whipped its head to the side as part of it burst like a broken pot. Ash crumbled from the jagged parts of its skull, which, after a closer look, was completely hollow.

As the belligerent staggered, the blue-eyed creature thrust its hand into the other's core. Something akin to the strangled caw of a bird burst from its throat, and a moment later, it burst into black crumbs.

The remaining Et Cinere still held the core in its hand, gazing upon it with blank interest. All the while, Tetsuda remained on the ground, his arms propping him up. He stared forth with wide eyes, his breaths coming ragged and deep. What had...what had just...why…?

The creature turned to Tetsuda and cocked its head to the side. The blank stare remained. It followed his movements as he stood, his movements taut and slow. Should he run? It had essentially torn the heart out of one of its kind, something they supposedly never did. But then...its eyes didn't hold any malevolence...hell, they didn't even hold the proper color! They were blue, the same color as...

 _You will obey me._

As...his…

 _Kill the threat to your master. That is an order._

"Point...point to your master," he ordered.

Still holding the blackened core, the Et Cinere lifted its only hand toward Tetsuda. Its eyes brightened as it stared.

"Me? I'm your master?"

It nodded.

What had he done?

* * *

He'd sprinted as quickly as his legs could carry him back to the palace, and all the while, the Et Cinere had shambled its way behind in a nearly comical fashion. What had occurred was clear: he'd somehow made this creature obey him. Issue was, he had no idea how nor why. It had just...happened. Whatever voice had spoken was not his—or, at least, he'd never known it to be his. It had sounded...demonic, for lack of a better term. Low and haunting, full of whispers…

Far from the cries that currently bombarded his ears.

He'd reached the front courtyard, and instantly the guards had accosted and apprehended him. One wild-looking Ira held him from behind, a sword to his throat, while a second thrust the dull end of a pike into his stomach.

"What filth do you bring here?!" shouted the one with the pike.

"If you'd...stop hitting me...I'd tell you!" Tetsuda screamed back.

"Watch your tongue, incubus," the other one hissed. "You're just a child."

"A child with an explanation you're refusing to hear!" he hissed.

"What could you possibly offer?"

"If you doubt me, why'd you ask?!"

"It was rhetorical!"

"It was unnecessary!"

"What the fuck's going on here?!" a new voice shouted.

The Ira looked up, and Tetsuda looked over his shoulder. Looking even more attractively disheveled than usual, Basileus stalked his way forward. One gloved hand held a sword, and the other was fisted.

"Ultimo Luxuria," the pike-wielder said.

"Do ya plan on beholdin' me or answerin' me? Why the fuck're ya shoutin'?" His brow scrunched. "Tetsuda?"

"You know him?"

"You said my title and ask that? Let him go."

The sword-wielder shoved him forward, and Tetsuda staggered forward a few steps. His abdomen ached, and his neck burned, yet his eyes held the most fire. Compared to Tyrannus, these Ira were like rabid, undomesticated dogs. Then again, they weren't nearly as threatening as Tyrannus.

"Answer me," Basileus ordered. "Now!"

"He brought an Et Cinere with him," the sword-wielder replied hurriedly.

Basileus's gaze went past Tetsuda's shoulder to land upon the ash man. Tetsuda had ordered it to remain still, even as the Ira had beaten him. If they'd killed it, there'd be no chance of explaining it. Thankfully, it seemed their minds were as one-track as their intentions.

"I understand why you'd panic," Basileus said, "but there's no reason to." He looked to Tetsuda. "Where's the beguiler?"

"The...beguiler?"

He nodded. "I'm not surprised ya don't know. All the demon clans have special abilities, which develop when they're older and more accustomed to Iyan's air. The signature move of the Luxuria is beguilement. Essentially, we can put beings weaker than us mentally under our control. Helpful for slave-making and manipulation. That's why we're the middle ground of the _Daemones_ hierarchy. So where are they? The beguiler, I mean."

"Ah...right here."

Basileus looked around. "What do you mean?"

"The beguiler was...was me."

A smile broke out on his face, and a laugh burst from his throat. "Fuck, that's a good one! I'm serious, though, who was it?"

"I'm telling the truth! I did it!"

He tilted his head to the side, still smiling. "Tetsuda—"

"I'll show you!" He looked to the Et Cinere. "Who is your master?"

It lifted its arm toward Tetsuda.

"See! Why are you doubtful of me?"

He'd expected some snarky reply, but Basileus simply stared at the Et Cinere. For once, his eyes didn't twinkle with uncouth mischief—no, thoughtfulness rolled through them this time. Thoughtfulness that made him stiffen.

"How long ago did you charm it?"

"Uh...I don't know...twenty minutes?"

"We'll have to hurry, then. You're quite young, so I'm not sure how long the beguilement will last. Come with me, and bring the Et Cinere. Lord Tyrannus needs to know."

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that he, an incubus barely seven months of age, was able to charm an Et Cinere for longer than ten seconds?"

Basileus nodded. "It's been under his control for nearly half an hour, in fact."

Tyrannus tapped one finger upon the arm of his throne, his other hand propping up his head. The moment he'd walked into the throne room with Basileus, his chest had tightened, and his shoulders had stiffened. Seated upon a structure of iron and skulls, clad in all-black with hints of white, he looked...terrifying. Like a nightmare. The most beautiful nightmare he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

"Half an hour?" he asked. Even spoken outside of a murmur, his voice sent skeletal fingers up his spine. "And it's still obeying you?"

Tetsuda asked it the same question as before, and it provided the same response. Basileus stood directly next to it, his sword gripped tight, ready to mutilate once compliance turned to belligerence.

"Interesting," he mumbled. "Very interesting…" He straightened a bit in his throne. "How? I'm asking you, Tetsuda."

His body jolted. "I-I'm not sure. I just...did it."

"You just did it?"

He nodded. "I met its eyes and then everything...narrowed. Its eyes changed to the color of mine, and a voice ordered it to kill another Et Cinere that was ready to kill me. And now...it's still here."

"This voice," he said. "Did it resemble yours?"

"Somewhat," he half-affirmed. "It came from my mouth, but it didn't sound like me."

"Salutem, then," Tyrannus said. "Wouldn't you agree, Ultimo?"

"It looks like it. If he has no idea of how he managed it, it can't be Ultroneus."

Tyrannus nodded. "It still doesn't explain why it lasted so long, though. Usually Salutem only lasts as long as the threat is present." His gaze drifted to Tetsuda, whose eyes were blank and mind was lost. "Would you like to explain, Basileus?"

"Of course, m'lord. In essence, there are two types of beguilement that a Luxuria can use. Salutem is the initial type of beguilement, one where the Luxuria's in danger and the only way of safety is by charming the belligerent. In most cases, it's done unintentionally and only works with lower-class creatures, like animals or Et Cinere. The other type, Ultroneus, is done voluntarily. They're both executed the same way: look into the eyes of your target, enrapture them in your stare, and hypnotize them into servitude."

"Your beguilement points to Salutem from all directions," Tyrannus said. "However, it's lasted half an hour, far beyond where it should normally stop." He rose from the throne, his booted feet throwing echoes about the room. "This can only mean one thing." He stopped in front of Tetsuda and trailed his fingertips down his jawline. "You're far more interesting than I'd initially expected, my little incubus."


	14. Chapter 14

Splashing water onto it, Tetsuda rubbed his face aggressively with his hands to cleanse it of dirt. He crouched before a wooden basin, above which a stream of water poured from a spigot. He'd discarded the minimalist armor that had covered his top half a few minutes earlier, and the sun's rays tickled his bare back. Considering the exertion he'd just forced his body through, the gentle warmth was a nice feeling.

For the past five hours, he and a group of incubi—led by Basileus—had been purging Et Cinere from anywhere within a hundred-mile radius of the palace. Thousands they'd killed, with blades, chains, spears, pikes, and even claws. The killings were brutal, even joyous in some cases, yet not even Tetsuda could find any sympathy or appall. They were lifeless, after all, creatures with no sentience or "humanity," for lack of a better term. Some had even taken the purge as an opportunity to practice their captivation abilities. Tetsuda had been one of them, yet he'd only managed to create Salutem bonds. Even if they'd been quite long—he had charmed a total of ten within the first half hour—he'd made little progress in Ultroneous bonds. He had created two or three, yet they'd only lasted around ten seconds apiece. Basileus, of course, had paid no mind. He'd been too focused on the killings.

Of the fifty demons he'd begun with, Basileus left with forty-five. In comparison to the first purge Tetsuda had experienced, this was a minimal loss. One hundred incubi has accompanied Basileus, yet after only an hour, thirty-six had fallen. By the end of the fifth hour, only sixteen had remained, and of those sixteen, only three had ascended to the second level.

Tetsuda had been one of them.

"Oi! Tetsuda!"

Wiping his face with a towel, Tetsuda rose and stepped away from the spigot, allowing the next incubus to cleanse himself. Ever-mischievous, Basileus stood before him.

"What is it, Ultimo?"

"Ooh, so respectful. Love it. Yer work's great. The killin's, I mean, and also the fuckin'. You complete yer quotas with such...passion, ya know? Very, _very_ nice work."

"Thank you," Tetsuda said with a gentle smile.

"No issue. Ah, and another thing. Lord Tyrannus wants ya."

He nodded. "I know. Last night, he told me to meet him after this purge. Something about having something to give me."

Basileus chuckled. "Betcha' I know what that's gonna be." He nudged Tetsuda's shoulder. "I've seen the way ya act around him. Even after nearly a year of being an incubus, yer still quite affected by him. Least yer not gettin' hard instantly anymore."

"Indeed, indeed," he laughed. "I'll go off to him now. Take care, Ultimo."

* * *

"You look rougher than normal," Tyrannus commented. "It's appealing, yet also quite unexpected. How long were you gone?"

"About five hours," Tetsuda replied. His head tilted downward, he knelt a few feet away from the throne. "But I took a bit of time to clean myself before coming. Others were in front of me, since Basileus pulled me aside after our last battle to talk."

"You should've just pushed him off and raced to the front of the lines. You had an appointment with me, the king. Most of them would have just gone to the human realm or their homes. Why bother accommodating them? Are they more important than me?"

"Not at all. You favor me, Lord Tyrannus, but I'm still quite new to Iyan. The other demons could grow hateful of me if I start acting like a Superbia. If I was stronger, I could put them in their places, but…"

"You needn't continue," Tyrannus said. "For being little over a year old, you're quite developed mentally. You're much more confident in yourself, and you don't get aroused at everything anymore. Usually it takes the Luxuria a few years to do that. The same applies to becoming a second-level, by Terminus standards. Basileus must adore you."

"He does," Tetsuda mumbled. "He never leaves me alone…"

"That's just his way. If anything, you should use that to your advantage. Rise from the floor and come to me. I've your gift."

The incubus did as instructed. As Basileus had said, he'd expected something sexual from the king—he'd been increasing his sensuality in privacy over the past few months. However, his position in the throne sung a completely different tune. Regardless of how sensual he was becoming, Tyrannus had no interest in exhibitionism. Tetsuda didn't mind, yet the prospect of touching him in front of others, displaying his relationship with Tyrannus to the world...it was nothing short of exhilarating.

He stood upon the dais, a foot or so away from the throne. From the inside of his jacket, Tyrannus withdrew a folded piece of parchment and handed it to Tetsuda. "I had that drawn up yesterday, but I didn't want to wake you from such a peaceful post-orgasmic slumber."

Tetsuda unfolded the paper, and a schematic of a sword stared up at him. It looked relatively simple, yet he couldn't help but notice how the rounded hilt resembled a penis. The blade itself looked less comical, however, with three curved spikes spaced unevenly from their counterparts on each side. In larger letters near the bottom was the name.

"Erectus?" he asked.

Tyrannus nodded with a smirk. "Fitting, isn't it?"

"I...I suppose…"

He chuckled. "I'm jesting with you, Tetsuda. Name it whatever you please. The penile design of the hilt was Basileus's doing, not mine. I consulted with him on the schematics, as I'm not completely in tune with how an incubus fights. Ira are naturally the strongest fighters of the demonic hierarchy, and I haven't experienced the weakness of being an incubus in awhile."

"You...you were an incubus?"

Tyrannus stared up at him for longer than Tetsuda thought necessary, then shook his head. "An incubus in strength," he corrected. "It took decades for me to hone my potential into power." He stood from the throne and touched his fingertips to Tetsuda's cheek. "How does it feel, hmm? Having the king's favor, I mean."

 _It's thrilling. Intoxicating. Exhilarating. I want more from you...to know more about you. To synchronize with every fiber of your being, until we become one unit..._

"Say it," he murmured, pressing their foreheads together. "Say how you feel."

Tetsuda's eyes drifted shut, and he placed his hand atop Tyrannus's. "Wonderful," he said. "Absolutely wonderful…"


	15. Chapter 15

"Go," Tyrannus ordered.

Tetsuda jerked his wrists and ankles forward, yet the leather bands kept them firmly in place against the wooden structure. The Ira's mouth curled into an open grin, and he snickered softly.

"Lovely. You look so cute when immobile…" His fingertips trailed down Tetsuda's bare chest as he spoke, and tingles rushed across the incubus's skin. "Now, now, don't be getting excited yet. I've barely cracked into my toys." He flicked Tetsuda's member, already standing erect despite the ring around the base.

 _I want to try something,_ Tyrannus had murmured, and he'd led him into the bedroom with a sinister look in his eyes. The torture rack had been in the back of Tetsuda's mind for the past year, but he'd never been placed upon it until now. Braces kept his wrists at either side of his head and his legs pinned. Another strap around his forehead kept him facing forward, and the spider gag in his mouth kept it open. Already, drool trickled out from the side of his mouth. For the final touch—the one that had sparked his arousal—Tyrannus had slipped Tetsuda's member through a metal ring, keeping it poised.

Beside the Ira, completely naked, sat a cart of "toys." Several knives, some serrated, some curved, lay on the top tray, along with a flogger and razorblades. The second row featured matches, wax, and the iced balls he occasionally consumed in loving sessions with Tetsuda. The bottom tray held a whip made of barbed wire.

"Hmm...what to use first…" He tapped his claws on the metal cart, his eyes scanning the instruments until they landed upon the flogger. He held the instrument lovingly, tantalizingly, stroking the leather tassels as if they were golden. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. "I had it specially made. Each one of these is laced with a solution of salt and sisik—a plant known for irritating the skin. Makes for a _very_ entertaining night."

Swiftly, the demon king brought the flogger across Tetsuda's chest. The incubus flinched, and he made a pathetic cry from behind the gag. A groan drifted out from Tyrannus's mouth, and he tilted his head back. He murmured something to himself, then delivered another hit. A shockwave of sensation bloomed upon Tetsuda's skin, and he cried out once more. Grinning and groaning, Tyrannus continued assaulting him with the flogger, striking his chest, arms, stomach, and thighs. The irritation Tyrannus had spoken of kicked in quickly, and he squirmed about on the frame.

"Ah, the little incubus is struggling, now, is he?" Tyrannus crooned. "What a pleasant sight…" He leaned over to lick Tetsuda's chest, where a bit of blood had trickled out from some of the harsher hits. All the while, the tassels danced over Tetsuda's member. He moaned, louder than he'd anticipated, as the irritation mingled with the pleasure of being touched by—albeit an extension of—Tyrannus's hand. _You're so cruel,_ Tetsuda thought. _But oh, how I adore you…_

"I adore seeing you this way," Tyrannus murmured, cleaning his lips of blood. "Such a beautiful creature, I own. Strong in resolve on the battlefield, yet oh, so weak to your king." He lapped up a bit of Tetsuda's saliva as it dripped from his jawline. "Delicious…the taste of fear is so pungent with you today."

He dropped the flogger, then picked up a razor from the cart. He twirled it about between his fingers, then opened a cut across Tetsuda's shoulder. The incubus hissed, and a harsh groan grated against his throat. _Fuck,_ that hurt!

"Your body astounds me," Tyrannus remarked, continuing to slash at his skin. "Not for its beauty, though—not entirely, anyway. But for the fact that, no matter how many times I cut you open, you just heal right up. Impeccable beauty, no matter how much harm befalls you—astounding."

Even as blood gushed from the cuts, the channels closed just as quickly. Tyrannus's tongue trailed across the blade, licking up any blood upon it while eying Tetsuda's bloodstained body.

"Each of the demon types has a different...kink, of sorts," Tyrannus said. "For you Luxuria, it's anything. But for the Ira...for the Ira, it is pain." He stood in front of the restrained incubus and pressed his tip to Tetsuda's. "I'm aching right now," he murmured. "But I don't want to release yet. No...I want to suffer just as much as you. Prepare yourself, little incubus, for I will not be gentle."


	16. Chapter 16

He awoke not on the board but upon the bed, facedown and aching. His arms, unrestrained, were positioned over his head, and his legs were limp. A combination of blood, semen, and saliva trickled out from his bottom in a steady sluice, one that had long since soaked the sheets beneath him. His head spun about, and a thick haze covered his eyes as he opened them.

They'd moved to the bed after nearly two hours of "fun" upon the rack, and in a surprising twist, Tyrannus had come more than Tetsuda by two. Though he radiated dominance and sadism, a tad—just a _tad_ —of a submissive edge had peeked out. Perhaps he'd spoken of blood and beatings, but his eyes, his tone, his _adorably vulnerable blush_ , had cried to Tetsuda, "Please, dig into me—burrow into my body and never pull out…"

Moving his arms underneath his head to prop it up, Tetsuda turned his gaze to the rack. Dried blood stained the woodwork, and wax had hardened on the floor. Tyrannus had practically showered in Tetsuda's blood, holding him close as it flowed onto his body, all the while pumping himself into ecstasy. Had it not been for that accursed ring restraining his genitals, Tetsuda would have burst simply from hearing him.

 _I want to fuck him so badly…_ he thought. _Ah, he's so beautiful…_

With a sigh, Tetsuda dragged his mildly aching body into a sitting position, wincing and grimacing as the liquid came out at a quicker speed. He fluffed his hair aggressively, trying to shake his head of the yearning. It wouldn't happen—no time soon, anyway. Still, he couldn't completely discount the relationship they currently shared—after all, they were still having sex. Just...not the way he'd particularly choose.

He stared down at himself, completely bare of clothing and scarring. If he could select only one thing that he enjoyed about being an incubus, he would select self-healing. Major damages would remain major, yet little to no scarring would remain after he healed. Upon him, however, was a folded piece of parchment, which he held up.

 _Come to the southern courtyard, and be quick about it. You're an incubus—you should be able to recover without much issue. You don't need to clothe yourself._

 _~Your Master_

Admittedly, the signature made him shudder a bit, but the letter itself sent a sense of urgency through him, one that propelled him out of bed and off to his destination.

The palace had three courtyards, one in the east, west, and south—which, Tyrannus had said, was reserved for the "scum" of Iyan, whatever that meant. Stone turrets and low walls surrounded the yard, comprised of cracked earth with black markings drawn at intervals. A few sets of stairs stood at various spots, the wall closest to the palace hosting only a throne. Unlike the other two courtyards, however, a massive pit occupied the middle segment of the field.

Rather than upon the throne, Tyrannus stood before the pit, along with a collection of other demons. He recognized Basileus and Regina immediately, yet the other four came from varying paths. Two were women, one clad in elaborate armor of bone and metal and the other wearing a flowing white gown and a mildly spiteful look. The other two were men, one with an eyepatch dressed in rich purple attire and the other adorned with so many jewels that he may as well been a living mine.

As the nude incubus drew nearer, their expressions—save for Basileus, of course, who wore a grin—turned skeptical—even offended, for the woman in white. Tyrannus's head turned when theirs did, and he smiled.

"I told you he'd arrive," he said. "Albeit a tad later than I'd have liked, he did experience quite an interesting encounter last night."

"What is it you wanted me for, Lord Tyrannus?" Tetsuda asked.

"Something quite important. But before we get to that, let's handle introductions." He stood to the side of Tetsuda, his eyes twinkling as he continued, "You already know Basileus and Regina, but now you stand in the presence of the other faction leaders. Ultimo Superbia and Avaritia—Praedicare and Rapax—as well as Ultima Ira and Invidia—Potentia and Zelotypia."

Tetsuda bowed his head. "I'm pleased to meet all of you officially." Truly, he hadn't heard much of the other Ultimos and Ultimas, yet Tyrannus had mentioned in passing that they were sometimes "even more insufferable than Basileus." _Especially_ Ultimo Avaritia, he'd emphasized—he spoke of the greed demons so bitterly, even more than the Gulam and Desidia.

"So this is the incubus?" Potentia asked. "Doesn't look like anything much."

"Ya take 'im too lightly," Basileus said. "He's underdeveloped, but by no means is he weak. He's a rank two now, barely a year old. Borderin' on three."

"Basileus," Regina whispered.

"What? You see it too, don't ya? Kid's powerful."

"He can't be that strong," spoke Zelotypia. "He's only a year old, you said—can he even fight?"

"Handles the Et Cinere like a champion. With a lil' more training, I'm sure he'd be able to take down some of yer kind right easy." He snickered as she scowled at him.

"In any case," said Rapax, "you brought us here for a reason, Lord Tyrannus. Are you going to disclose that now?"

"You already have," he replied. To Tetsuda, he said, "Come with me."

The incubus followed him to the edge of the pit. It stretched about ten feet deep and twenty in all other directions, but it possessed more than just air and dirt. Shambling about, scraping against the walls and bumping into each other, were at least twenty Et Cinere.

"This courtyard," Tyrannus said, "has a special purpose. It's for the Bracket, a tournament in which prisoners of war and/or themselves compete for their freedom through to-the-death matches against one another. We haven't had one in a few years, since we need twelve people minimum to make it worth it, but the number's slowly climbing."

"And this is an added challenge?"

"It can be. There are three pits total—the other two are just hidden at the moment—and sometimes we open all three to keep things interesting, especially with stronger opponents. In times when the Bracket doesn't run, however, this is a torture chamber. Prisoners who refuse to cooperate, whether out of rebellion or fear, get thrown in here. Basileus or Regina charm them most of the time, however, so they don't kill the prisoner immediately—dead can't speak and all. Regardless, the mere presence of them is stressful enough to make most of them crack. Imagine being in a hole full of shit—same principle."

Tetsuda nodded slowly. "So...you're going to have me witness torture?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I came here to give you something, actually."

At that, Potentia stepped forward with a sword belt in hand. Tyrannus took it from her and removed the blade within the leather casing. The body was dark blue, engraved with intricacy and vaguely shaped like a scrotum at the hilt. The silver blade, long and keen, glinted in the sunlight.

"Erectus," Tyrannus said, examining the blade from all angles. "Very nice craftsmanship, isn't it? Hand-forged with care by Basileus and Potentia themselves. Full of strength." He pushed a button on the hilt, and three curved spikes shot out at different intervals on the blade. "And secrets. Makes for quite the weapon, doesn't it?"

"It's...very impressive…" Tetsuda said.

Tyrannus's gaze drifted downward, and he chuckled softly. "Now, now, don't get too excited. There's plenty of time for that." He held out the sword and belt. "I bestow this blade upon you with the promise of strength and good fortune upon the battlefield. May it serve you well."

Tetsuda outstretched his hands, but just as his fingers grazed them, Tyrannus tossed them off to the side, right into the pit. Tetsuda's eyes widened, and the other demons reacted with varying levels of surprise. Tyrannus, however, wore a smile.

"Oh, no, it fell," he said. "Deepest apologies, Tetsuda. Would you mind grabbing them for me?"

Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, he stared down at the pit. The blade and belt had landed at the farthest possible points from each other, and the Et Cinere suddenly looked even thicker than before. His gaze shifted to the other demons, who gazed at Tyrannus with mixed looks of surprise and intrigue—of course, Basileus held the greatest amount of the latter.

"Well? I'm waiting, Tetsuda."

Slowly he turned his attention back to the pit. With a deep breath, he nodded. "Of course, my lord. Just...give me a few moments…"

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

 _Why…?_ Tetsuda thought. _Why must he be so beautiful yet_ so _cruel?!_

Even a year later, he still hated wearing clothing, yet in this situation, he wished he had thrown something on before coming into the pit. The heat the Et Cinere radiated was staggering, something he'd never noticed before from a lack of close contact with so many at once. It felt strong enough to melt his skin off—all the more reason not to let them touch him.

Their eyes were red, lifeless, just as they always were—no one was controlling them. No one would show mercy to him.

All attention turned to him when he dropped down, yet despite the danger of the pit, the stares above it were far heavier. Especially from the beautifully cruel tyrant, undoubtedly smirking from directly above.

No...no, he couldn't focus on Tyrannus. Not now. Not here.

A cracked set of fingers grazed his shoulder, and Tetsuda grasped its wrist before it could go any further. His eyes locked with the Et Cinere's, which gradually shifted blue.

"Fight with me," he whispered.

Another hand grasped his shoulder, yet Tetsuda crouched and elbowed it in the chest, hard enough to send it back. The charmed Et Cinere lazily swung its arms at one of its former brethren, looking like a sloth yet hitting with as much strength as a warhammer. Meanwhile, Tetsuda spun and kicked the other Et Cinere in the chest once more, his heart swelling when he noticed the crack in its core. He kicked again, this time splitting it in two. Rather than immediately disintegrate, its body glowed bright red, and Tetsuda had to back away as what felt like lava assaulted his body.

Now that he looked around—albeit briefly, as he pushed and kicked them away from all directions—they did look somewhat different than the normal Et Cinere. They were...bigger. Still slow and uncoordinated, but definitely bulkier and harder to hit as effectively. What had Tyrannus done to them?

Something with the size of a child and the weight of a mountain jumped onto his back, and Tetsuda staggered forward until he fell to its knees. A rough, sandy surface grated across his shoulder, and he screamed as the heat seared his skin.

"Do it to them!" he shouted unconsciously.

The creature formerly upon his back—a child-sized yet warrior-built Et Cinere—leaped off and latched onto the upper body of another. Tetsuda briefly grabbed the place where it had licked, but the overwhelming heat beside him drew his claws into the core of another Et Cinere. Again, rather than disintegrate, its body turned a bright, overwhelming red.

Claws grabbed his shoulder, right where it burned, yet the low groan the creature made ceased. Tetsuda whipped his head around to find an Et Cinere impaled in the skull by a spike.

 _That came from the injury on his back_.

He jerked his shoulder upward, and the spike grew until it had completely obliterated the creature's skull. That wouldn't stall it for long, he knew—as long as the core was intact, they'd keep moving, even if their body parts were severed from the torso.

Though intrigued initially by the new development, he caught sight of the belt, laying relatively isolated a few feet away. He charged forward, swinging and shoving all the while, until it lay at his feet. He snatched it from the ground, but rather than keep it, he launched it out of the pit.

If he recalled correctly, Erectus—he'd have to change the name later—would lay directly diagonal from where he was now—a pathway full of the mutated Men of Ash.

He locked gazes with another creature close by. Using Ultroneous bonds hadn't worked for long in Tetsuda's case, but perhaps fate would smile upon him today. "Clear the path," he ordered.

Its eyes flashed blue, albeit dully, yet it proceeded before Tetsuda. Where the other one he'd charmed with Salutem, he didn't know, and it wasn't easy to see, either. The two glowing Et Cinere had disappeared, yet in their place was a near-blinding cloud of red ash. His eyes stung, yet they didn't close; his throat burned, yet he didn't cough; his path was blocked, yet he didn't fear.

Intrigue from the spike on his shoulder once more filling his mind, Tetsuda balled his fist, but rather than punch the core of the one in front of him, he just grazed its side. As he'd expected—delightfully, in truth—a curved spike jutted out from his wrist and impaled the core. Just before it turned red, he shoved it into a group of other Et Cinere, who seemed just as affected by the insufferable heat as he'd been.

He ran once more, swinging his spiked arm at anything and everything that came close. He was almost certain that he'd impaled the ones he'd charmed, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the freshly-forged blade a few feet away.

Once again, something jumped on his back, but this time, as he fell to his knees, he willed two spikes out from the middle of his back. It let out a strangled squeal, but he didn't bother launching it off. Even with the massive weight upon his back, the weight Tyrannus had placed upon him occupied his mind. No matter how attracted he was to Tyranus, he couldn't cling to him forever. He'd have to become his own demon at some point, independent of the crutch the King of Naiyan offered. It was a nice crutch—so lovely, so beautiful and pure—but it was a hindrance for both of them. Tetsuda for preventing growth, and Tyrannus for preventing focus. He couldn't be a hindrance. He wouldn't be a hindrance. Not to Tyrannus.

He dove forward and snatched the blade as he fell to the ground. Short-lived pain seared across his chest and abdomen, but now that he held Erectus in his hands, everything felt right. He felt...empowered.

But he couldn't waste his time going on a killing spree—that would happen later. What he needed to do was get out of the pit.

He'd initially wanted to climb atop an Et Cinere, but no part of him wanted to touch them. As much as he wanted to hold onto the blade, to make love to it, in a sense, he forced himself to throw it up and out, just as he'd done with the belt. Letting out an ash-filled breath, he forced two spikes out from his wrists and impaled them into the walls. They easily stuck into the stone, and he wasted no time in scaling the wall.

When he reached the top, he remembered the groaning creature on his back and forced the spikes to retract. It fell back into the red cloud that was the pit, while Tetsuda's lungs breathed deeply the fresh sulfuric air of Naiyan.

He practically collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily and aching in all areas of his body. His head pounded, and his eyes drifted shut. He'd done it. He'd made it. Finally, it was over…

"Well, well, look at you," Basileus chuckled from above. "Master of discoverin' powers in dangerous times, aren't ya? Incrementa this time."

"Just as I'd told you all," said Tyrannus's kingly voice. "He's powerful. Dedicated. Special."

He felt a hand, familiar and tender, touch his cheek and lift his head up. Slowly, barely, he peeled back his eyelids to gaze into a warm set of orange orbs.

"Perfect for ruling Ceniyan."

"Ceniyan?" asked Potentia. "You want him to run such a dangerous territory at only a year old?"

"We knew you were bold, Lord Tyrannus, but to even _think_ of this…" commented Rapax.

"You saw it for yourself," Tyrannus replied, his thumb gently stroking Tetsuda's lower lip. "He's more than strong enough to handle the Homines Ignis. Some of you even turn at the mention of them."

"Homines...Ignis…?" Tetsuda whispered.

"Mutated Et Cinere," he explained. "They're half as smart yet three times as deadly as deadly as their counterparts. I'm surprised your skin's still in such good condition—they're melted sometimes to make the Smelt even hotter." He ran his fingers through Tetsuda's hair with his other hand. "I'll let you rest for awhile before my plans continue. Fighting a pit of Homines Ignis and just discovering Incrementa...I'm surprised your body hasn't shut down yet."

"It's...about to…" He dropped his head despite Tyrannus's hand. "Thank you...Lord Tyrannus…"

"Of course. Now rest, little incubus. I'll handle the dissenters."


	17. Chapter 17

"So...it represents the penis?"

"Essentially," Basileus affirmed. "Incrementa are just growths that form as a sort of self-defense mechanism. One of the wonders of being a Luxuria in battle. For incubi, spikes can form over injuries, like the one you received from the Homines Ignis, which some call a representation of our penises. For succubi, the Incrementa are v-shaped shields, representing vaginas. They form involuntarily to protect bigger injuries while they heal, but, as you saw, you can will them into being, too. But, in typical you fashion, it seems, you achieved it far earlier than you should've. Quite well, too."

Tetsuda wanted to nod, but the pain wracking his skull was far too great. He lay in a private recovery room, as Tyrannus had called it, separate from the "rabble" that lay in the communal infirmary. The walls were dark green, and though small, it did have a window that allowed light to enter from outside. The bed he lay in was relatively comfortable, the pillows propping his back up quite soft and the blankets not scratchy. He had to wonder if Tyrannus had done that especially for him—no, he wouldn't have done that. He didn't care about Tetsuda _that_ much, did he?

Basileus had carried him off the courtyard, as Tetsuda could barely keep his eyes open, let alone walk. After a brief stint of unconsciousness, he'd awoken here with Basileus in a chair at the bedside and Tyrannus nowhere to be found. The early moments of awakening had revealed a hazy image and the garbled noises of who he assumed was Regina. Perhaps Potentia. They had the same hair, so he couldn't be sure.

"You're confused, ain't ya?" Basileus asked, crossing one leg over the other. "About what Lord Tyrannus said?"

"A...A bit, yes."

"C'mon, Tetsuda, don't lie to me. Some of the Ultimos and Ultimas were _far_ more confused than you. Believe me. I was one of them when he first told me."

His gaze shifted to his lap in place of a nod. "What...what is Ceniyan, exactly?"

"It's a territory," Basileus began, "that lays between the two demonic kingdoms of Naiyan and Suiyan. It acts as a buffer of sorts between the two kingdoms, quite literally in the center of Iyan, though it's small. It's mostly just fields and shit, but there are a couple of villages and even the beginnings of a main city. Even if it's a border, Lord Tyrannus is more in control of it than Suiyan is."

"What's Suiyan like, exactly? It's not really talked about much."

Basileus stared forward, and in a rare show, his face wore a bit of worry. "Ah...it ain't my place to say. Lord Tyrannus and the King of Suiyan, they...they have a deep history, but it's also an obscure one. I dunno much, but I do know that Lord Tyrannus _hates_ him. More than anyone or anything." His voice lowered. "Some have said that it's a fear thing, too."

Tetsuda stared intently at his lap. Hatred and fear...the former he could fully see, but the latter...from Tyrannus, that was like receiving a threat from a fish—wholly unfitting and greatly intriguing. Come to think, he truly didn't know much about Tyrannus, and Tetsuda was around him most of the time! What exactly was he hiding?

"Best not to bring it up, though," Basileus continued. "If he finds out, he'll probably—"

The door opened, and in walked the devil they'd been speaking of. Basileus straightened up, and Tetsuda lifted his eyes. Tyrannus gazed at him with the warm impassiveness for which Tetsuda knew him, and instantly some of his pain subsided.

"You're awake," Tyrannus commented. "Relatively healed, too. How weak do you feel?"

"I'm fighting to keep myself awake," Tetsuda said. "But my body doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"Good to hear. I won't have to plan any executions now."

"You'd really kill them over me still being in pain?"

"The medical staff is here to help people feel better—not keep them feeling like shit. Not only that, but in your case, it's extremely concerning if you're still in pain. Injuries from the Homines Ignis can easily turn fatal if poorly treated. I had them focus on you over all other injured demons."

"I...I see...well, thank you, then. For giving me precedence."

He nodded, then looked to Basileus. "Thank you for watching over him for me."

"No issue, Lord Tyrannus. How did it go? They believe ya?"

"They're all hesitant," he said, "but in the end, I'm the king. My word is law, and my word is that he go to Ceniyan."

"What for, exactly?" Tetsuda asked.

"You'll see when we go." He stepped over to Tetsuda's side, his gaze warming just a tad. "You should be able to travel by tomorrow. I don't want you stumbling and groaning all over the place. It'll hinder your focus, and I need you paying close attention when we go."

* * *

Tetsuda's initial and thus-far impression had been that all of Iyan was a land of dry desolation, yet the journey to Ceniyan had proved him false ten times over. At the halfway point, forests—albeit comprised of naked trees and yellow grass—sprouted from the earth, and three-fourths of the way there, he'd seen boiling, steaming rivers of water, not lava. Tyrannus explained that, geographically, his palace lay in the center of Naiyan, and further north were lands of snow and ice. Suiyan was comprised in a similar manner, he'd explained tersely, yet Naiyan had more tactical advantages, as it possessed more mountains and Et Cinere—they'd distract troops as they passed up. Why he'd mentioned that, Tetsuda did not know, but he had a feeling it related to what Basileus had mentioned the days previous.

Ceniyan was an "unofficial barrier" that existed between Naiyan and Suiyan, yet most of the "official" territory fell into Naiyan's boundaries—nearly seventy percent, Tyrannus had said—so most of the influence came from Naiyan.

Though it also included a moderate amount of untouched land, Ceniyan only possessed about three settlements, two of which were tiny villages. The third was barely a town, yet it did possess a vaguely palatial building, a dwarf compared to the Naiyan palace, and a populace of a thousand that had begun developing a guild of blacksmiths and a tiny militia

When they entered the town, Tetsuda vaguely hearkened back to the human realm, the little stone and wood buildings modest but also charming, just as little settlements always were. The citizens, on first glance, were mostly Luxuria, with a few Invidia and Ira here and there. Still, no one seemed overly hostile or violent—it was almost like having dozens of Basileus roaming about. As he and Tyrannus strolled through the streets, they bowed their heads in respect but showed no fear nor intimidation—just an air of pleasantry and contentment.

"It's been here for awhile," Tyrannus explained. "The town, I mean. Not as populated, though. Though a predominantly Naiyan territory, most of the citizens are refugees from Suiyan. I don't trust them in my kingdom—I don't trust anyone from that cesspool—but here, they're close enough for monitoring but far enough for containment."

"Is Suiyan truly that terrible?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. "The king, he's…" He shook his head. "I don't want to start. I'll torch the place if I do. Anyway, there's not much development in the territory as a whole, as it's still relatively new and completely unofficial, but there is potential for greatness. They lack a government, but I hope to change that soon."

After a short walk though the main street—there wasn't much to it, in truth—Tyrannus led Tetsuda to the "palace," which acted more as a reception hall for the few-and-far-between meetings between the citizens. It was about half the size of the Factionry, comprised of a main square building with two smaller towers on either side. The entryway was arched, filled by a wooden door with the symbol of a dragon branded into the front.

"Is that the symbol of Naiyan?" Tetsuda asked.

Tyrannus nodded. "Suiyan's symbol is the phoenix, representing rebirth—or easy death, depending on your view. Iyan's as a whole is both, but when it split, we shared the symbols. As I said, most here are defectors from Suiyan, so it makes sense that they'd embrace my symbol."

The interior of the place vaguely resembled that of Tyrannus's palace, though smaller and not nearly as ornate. The door opened immediately to a small hallway, which then poured into a massive throne room—minus a throne, though it did possess a dais that would imply the usage of a throne. Pews sat in neat rows before the dais, and a few stadium-style seats stood against the walls on either side of the entryway.

"The towers hold a few smaller reception rooms," Tyrannus explained, "but I plan on converting those into living chambers. This, as you've probably guessed, is the meeting room, which would be turned into a 'throne room' of sorts."

They crossed the room and stepped onto the dais, the back wall of which possessed two curving windows. A few more stone buildings lay outside, yet the windows also showed a steaming river that lay a little ways away. It appeared to stretch for at least a mile across, though Tetsuda couldn't see the end of it.

"That's the Haissen," Tyrannus said. "It's the official border between Naiyan and Suiyan. Nothing much, but clear enough for even the imbeciles to follow." He turned to Tetsuda. "Do you like it?"

"Ah...I suppose. It's nice enough. Very close-knit and warm."

He nodded. "And it should only expand with you here."

"What?"

"I want you to rule over Ceniyan."

He widened his eyes. "Rule? Me? But...but I'm—"

"Young, I know, and wholly inexperienced. But you're extremely powerful, albeit underdeveloped, and you have a clearer head than the other Ultimos do. You've earned my trust, Tetsuda—you've earned this duty."

Slowly, he shook his head. "Lord Tyrannus, as much as I'm honored to hear that from you, I can't do this. There's still so much I don't know, so much I haven't seen. I barely know the workings of your palace, let alone how to run a territory."

"It won't be nearly as challenging as you believe," Tyrannus insisted. "Aside from this town, you won't have much else to worry about. In a sense, you're only becoming the leader of this town. However, I've faith that you'll expand Ceniyan and grow it to new heights." He placed his hands on Tetsuda's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm not jesting with you when I say this, you know. I faced the scrutiny of the Ultimos and Ultimas by making that decision—Basileus included. Still, I stand firm by my instinct—you would be an excellent ruler."

"Lord Tyrannus…"

"If you don't agree, I won't be angered. I'll hold the position for as long as you want to wait—though I may put in a puppet of sorts to hold the place, just for precaution's sake. Please, accept. You can achieve greatness, despite how young you may be. You'll grow quickly; I believe in you."

Tetsuda cast his eyes downward as Tyrannus lowered his hands. He'd spoken so tenderly, so lovingly…

The responsibility was great, but Tyrannus was intelligent. He would've thought this out long before broaching the topic to Tetsuda—of that, he was certain. Still...to lead a whole territory...

He lifted his eyes, now hardened. "I'll accept."

And he smiled.

Not from the thrill of dominance, but from a genuine appreciation—happiness, even. A happiness that Tetsuda would to revel in for months to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Since becoming an incubus, he'd always despised clothing, but now, as Tetsuda stood clad in a white robe before the full-length mirror, he felt content. At ease. Correct. It stretched to his ankles, and while a tad bulky, he felt powerful and free, as if the feelings in his still heart weren't from fear of making a fool of himself in front of the most powerful demons in Naiyan.

He stood in an antechamber to Tyrannus's throne room, and he'd been in there for nearly an hour. The preparation process had only taken about five minutes, but the other fifty-five were for Tyrannus, as he needed to "assemble the spectators." He doubted the king would speak for longer than a few minutes—he hated formalities, after all. Did that mean Tetsuda was holding up the ceremony? The ceremony Tyrannus had put together _for him_?

No, that wasn't it. Tyrannus said he'd send someone to retrieve Tetsuda to prevent him from injuring his fledgling reputation before it had a chance to take flight. So he was left to sit here, alone. Waiting.

Tyrannus had presented Tetsuda with the ceremonial artifacts a few hours ago, just as the perpetual sun darkened. It was crucial the ceremony be at night, he'd said, for the fountain of sludge within the throne room reached the zenith of his power. What that power had to do with Tetsuda, he did not know, but he did know the significance of the two items Tyrannus had bestowed upon him.

Hanging from his neck was an amulet, light grey in the casing and chain and white in the center gem. He traced his thumb over the amulet gemstone, the surface smooth and cold. Tyrannus would slice open Tetsuda's index finger and drip blood into a tiny hole within the gem, which would then change color based on the "state" of his blood. If it turned purple, red, or black, it meant he was noble, honorable, worthy of merit. Any other color, however, was dishonorable.

A rap sounded on the door. "It's time."

With a deep breath, he opened the door.

Clad in armor wholly uncharacteristic of him, Basileus stood in the doorway, a prideful, approving smile on his face. "You look like a virgin concubine," he chuckled.

"Such an interesting description…" He kept his eyes fixated on the floor, but Basileus forced their eyes to lock.

"Don't do that," he advised. "Go in strong and you'll come out strong. Some of the people in there will eat you alive, especially because you're young."

Tetsuda chuckled softly. "You sound so formal."

"Have to be. Lord Tyrannus would beat me otherwise." He smiled. "He believes in you more than he does anyone else—save for himself, anyway. You won't disappoint him. Not unless you _really_ fuck up."

He nodded. "I understand. Lead me there."

Ten rows of pews stood in sets of two in the throne room, men on one side and women on the other. All eyes turned to Tetsuda when he entered with Basileus, who remained close behind him as he strode down the central aisle.

Wearing black robes with silver gems that suited him perfectly, Tyrannus stood before his throne upon the dais. His hands lay behind his back, and his citrine eyes seemed to glow as they locked on Tetsuda's form. He was beautiful, a bulwark of mystery and power…

"Halt," Tyrannus ordered.

Tetsuda stopped a foot before the dais.

"Kneel."

As if Tyrannus pressed upon his shoulders directly, Tetsuda knelt before him. Basileus remained standing.

"What is your name, Luxuria?"

"Tetsuda."

"And how did you receive that name?"

"You bestowed it upon me, my lord."

"Indeed, I did. Bestowed upon you your name, your knowledge, and, now, your title. You will become the leader of the territory called Ceniyan—a prince, essentially. A prince in whom I hold great faith. My faith is well-placed, is it not?"

"It is, my lord," Tetsuda affirmed.

"And what proof do you possess to uphold this otherwise vain claim?"

"The Ultimo Luxuria, Basileus."

"Does his word hold true, Ultimo Luxuria?"

"It does, Lord Tyrannus," Basileus affirmed. "He has the strength and ability of ten soldiers, and his skill far exceeds that of any I've seen at his age. He's made great use of Salutem captivation years before he should have developed the ability, and his Ultroneous captivation is developing well. I estimate he'll match or exceed fourth-level incubi in terms of ability in only a few years."

"And what is your view on his experience, do tell? Do you think it will be a hindrance on his ability to properly govern Ceniyan?"

"A bit," Basileus admitted. "But no leader comes into his position with all necessary experience. You were the same, were you not, Lord Tyrannus?"

A murmur circulated through the pews, and though his head remained lowered, Tetsuda could tell Tyrannus was smirking.

"Indeed, I was," he affirmed. "Though my circumstances were far different, the principle is the same." He lifted his head to address the crowd as a whole. "He's the sponsorship of the Ultimo Luxuria, yet each faction leader can attest to at least his combat ability. Very recently, he survived a torture pit of Homines Ignis without any long-withstanding injuries. No matter the resistance to my decision, none can deny that who'd been present at the time. Lift your head, Tetsuda."

The incubus did as told.

"You've the amulet?"

"I do, my lord."

"Wondrous. Rise and present it to me."

As he stood, Tetsuda removed the amulet from his neck and held it out for Tyrannus, who stepped down from the dais. He took the amulet from Tetsuda and withdrew a knife from the folds of his robe. Tetsuda offered his index finger, which Tyrannus sliced quickly and cleanly. Before the wound could close, a droplet of blood escaped and landed in the middle of the gemstone.

Instantly, the stone turned a dark maroon, and Tyrannus's smirk widened a tad. He stepped back up the dais and held up the amulet for all to see. "Maroon. The color of purity for demonic kind. Representing strength, morality, and responsibility. The color of a true leader."

He looked to Tetsuda once more as he stepped down from the dais. "Come, Tetsuda. It's time you're properly inducted."

Tetsuda had viewed the fountain in use only once, when Tyrannus had exited from there on Tetsuda's first day in Naiyan. The sludge within it had been grey, he recalled, but now it was a hair under black, and it appeared far thicker, almost struggling to escape from the top spouts.

"Remove your robe, Tetsuda."

With hands almost too eager, he untied the sash from around his waist and let the robe fall to the floor. From behind, Tyrannus placed the amulet around his neck.

"Step in and claim your power. If your soul is true, the gemstone shall protect you from all harm."

With a nod, Tetsuda took a mildly-hesitant step into the fountain. The sludge enveloped his foot, and through that foot drifted not cold stickiness, but warm tingles. He took another step, then another, and another until he was completely consumed, head to toe. Despite the blackness, he could see clearly, and around him were wisps of red, purple, and grey. As if on its own, his arm outstretched to a redone, which glowed bright at his fingertips. A stream of light shot up his arm, and he shuddered as his body warmed. His eyes drifted shut, and he tilted his head back, feeling as if he was floating upward…

He sucked in a breath as the sludge fell from about his head.

"You chose resilience," Tyrannus murmured into his ear from behind. "You've done well, Tetsuda, and you'll continue to do well. I know it."


	19. Chapter 19

"A gift?" Tetsuda asked.

Tyrannus nodded. "It's customary to receive gifts upon coronation. The more fitting title is Governor of Ceniyan, but your official one is Prince of Ceniyan. Iyan considers the governor of a sizeable territory to be a prince by legal standards, though you're not technically royalty. Come with me. You can bring that with, if you'd like."

Without hesitation, Tetsuda took the bottle of wine he'd been guzzling along with him as they exited the ballroom. The otherwise unused space had turned into a raucous tumult following the ceremony, with demons of all factions imbibing and indulging on Tetsuda's behalf. Tetsuda had done the same—discovering a Luxuria's innate attraction to wine along the way—but not nearly as much as those hanging from the bone chandelier and fucking in the middle of the dancefloor.

The whooping and cheering of the ballroom faded as Tyrannus led him down the halls. Tetsuda sipped from the bottle as they walked. Tyrannus had been the only one not consumed by the party atmosphere, even when some of the leaders of the chaos were Ira. The again, he didn't seem like one to become raucous—not in the drunken sense, anyway. But the thought of him in battle...just the _thought_ of it made him shudder.

"I can't thank you enough, Lord Tyrannus," Tetsuda said with a gentle smile. "I've been here for so little time, and already—"

"You don't need to thank me," he said. "Thank me by doing you job well. That holds more merit than any words ever could."

Tetsuda frowned as he drank again. He sounded so cold, even more so than usual. And after he'd been so loving earlier while holding him…

"So this gift," he said. "What will it entail?"

"You'll see. I think you'll be pleased by it. Don't worry, though—it's not another phallic sword."

He chuckled softly. "I wouldn't consider that offensive."

"Of course not. You're an incubus."

Tyrannus opened a wooden door that led to a stone staircase, which spiraled upward in a narrow tower. At the top of the staircase was another door, but Tyrannus didn't open it immediately. Rather, he turned over his shoulder with a smirk.

"And here awaits your princess."

He threw open the door, and Tetsuda's eyes widened.

The room was barren, with only a bed and desk, but upon that bed was an extra person. He had fluffy fuchsia hair and bright pink eyes, and his innocent, flawless features—albeit a bit disfigured by a cloth gag—pitted him as an incubus. His arms were bound behind his back, and he stood on his knees.

"What...what's this?"

"I told you. Your princess. He looks quite different, I know, but you've met him before. I'll give you a hint—his name now is Rinna."

Tetsuda stared at the boy, his eyes brimming with fear and uncertainty, with a cocked head. An incubus named Rinna...that rang no bells within his head.

But a human named Rin did.

"Ah, there's the recognition," Tyrannus chuckled. "Yes, it's just as you think. He's the first human you ever had sex with. The first human you ever turned." Tyrannus stepped over to the bed and ran his hand through Rinna's hair. "Took him awhile, yes, but he finally managed to turn about two months ago. Luckily for him—at least for a time—he was innocent before you, both in action and in mentality, so it took longer for the poison of your semen to demonize him. Regardless, he's here now, and he'll be with you for the rest of your days, provided you don't get bored of him. I'll admit, he's quite cute. Brightly colored hair is the symbol of a prior virgin—quite valued because of their nice reactions in bed." He released Rinna's hair and walked back to Tetsuda. "As much as you may want to try him out, I can't let you. Not yet. We need to talk, the two of us. Alone."

* * *

The moment Tetsuda shut the door to Tyrannus's bedroom, the king pulled him into a passionate kiss. His tongue slithered about in Tetsuda's mouth, but rather than submit, Tetsuda reciprocated, dancing in time with Tyrannus's tongue. The incubus placed his hands on Tyrannus's hips, and the king trailed his hands down Tetsuda's neck. He hadn't clothed himself since the ceremony, but based on Tyrannus's actions, he didn't mind in the slightest.

Tetsuda pulled Tyrannus closer, their bodies pressed flush to one another, their bulges rubbing. His hands trailed under Tyrannus's robe through the slits at the sides to knead his sides. Tyrannus moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Tetsuda's neck, his fingers running through and gently tugging on his hair. His actions dipped Tetsuda further and further into a pit of dominance, dominance he exerted through tightening his hold on the demon king to the point of leaving marks in his sides.

They quickly moved to the bed, but Tyrannus stopped Tetsuda with a finger on his lips. "Wait, wait," he murmured. "I've another gift for you."

"You torment me," Tetsuda groaned lowly.

With a soft chuckle, Tyrannus said, "You'll like this one even better than Rinna, I promise. Sit down."

Tetsuda obeyed.

Tyrannus untied the sash about his waist, letting the robe fall loosely at his sides. Tetsuda groaned again as Tyrannus's strong, taut body came into full view—he was bare beneath.

With a soft exhale, Tyrannus positioned himself in Tetsuda's lap and stood on his knees. Slowly, he reached behind himself and slipped a finger into his own entrance. He grimaced, yet the coloration upon his cheeks pitted him as pleasured. His body squirmed and shuddered more and more as he added additional fingers. A gasp escaped from his mouth, and his back arched. Tetsuda had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from releasing.

Removing his fingers from his ass, Tyrannus spread his legs a bit more and lowered himself just upon Tetsuda's tip. The incubus's eyes widened.

"W-What...what are you…?"

"You want this, don't you?" Tyrannus whispered. "You...you've wanted this for awhile, I know. I can see it in your eyes when we have sex. I didn't want you to see me as weak, but considering how you're leaving, I figured now was the best time."

"Leaving…?"

He nodded. "You can't rule Ceniyan from here, Tetsuda. You'll have to move down. That's why I gifted you Rinna—he'll be a surrogate for me while you're there." He cupped Tetsuda's cheeks and tilted his head up. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I assumed you knew…"

Tetsuda lowered his head and took Tyrannus's wrists in his hands. "I suppose I should've known. Don't feel bad, Lord Tyrannus. It's not your fault."

"None of that," he said. "No titles. No formalities. No boundaries." He lowered himself onto Tetsuda's member, drawing in a breath as he did so. "I'm...doing this for a reason…not just...because I feel bad...but because…" When he'd consumed Tetsuda completely, he pressed his forehead to the incubus's and met his eyes. "...I love you, Tetsuda."

He stared forward with wide, stunned eyes, even as Tyrannus moved himself up and down Tetsuda's member. Love…? He'd noticed Tyrannus becoming kinder, but... _love_? Was that even possible for an Ira? Aside from fighting, of course, but...Tetsuda...they'd only known each other a year, and Tyrannus was...what was he? Now that he thought about it, Tyrannus knew everything about him—in a farfetched sense, he'd "given birth" to Tetsuda after killing Tetsuhiro—but Tetsuda knew little to nothing about Tyrannus's past. Then again, Basileus had warned against snooping about—Tyrannus wasn't the most understanding, he knew. But now that he'd confessed his love—

What was he doing?! He had the beautifully cruel king of demons on his lap and was _thinking_!

Shaking his head, he placed his hands on Tyrannus's hips and thrust into him to the best of his ability. The king's moans grew louder, clearer, until they flooded Tetsuda's ears with a torrent of ecstasy. He sought Tyrannus's mouth, which he captured with his tongue. Tyrannus wound his arms around Tetsuda's neck and kissed back with gentleness. Warmth filled the incubus's chest—no... _love_ filled his chest. Pure, absolute, unadulterated love. Tyrannus had submitted to him— _given_ himself to him. Willingly. Freely.

A tear dripped from the corner of Tetsuda's eye.


	20. Chapter 20

"How long are you going to be gone?"

Tetsuda looked over his shoulder. Hair in disarray and posture loose, Rinna sat up in the bed they shared. The sheets covered his lower half, but his torso was covered in dark spots and tiny cuts—all marks of ownership from Tetsuda.

He'd been scared at first, just as any newborn demon would be, but after realizing Tetsuda's gentleness, Rinna had gone from trembling mess to domesticated pet. He was little more than a showpiece most times, remaining quiet and compliant at Tetsuda's side or in his bed, yet there were times when the little incubus provided Tetsuda with comfort.

Five years had passed since the ceremony in Naiyan, and since then, Ceniyan had nearly tripled in populace and doubled in civility. The council Tetsuda worked with were compliant as well as competent, and though they fought him at times, they were open enough to allow new ideas that Tetsuda brought—the most important of which had been the trade posts.

He'd noticed early on that caravans traveled through or near the town—now a city named Enkyull—at least twice a day, and they did so on stretches of unpaved, unsettled road. He'd acted gradually at first, establishing little shacks along somewhat improved trails, and on their own, those shacks evolved into hamlets, then villages, then towns. The only city, previously the tiny town Tyrannus had taken him to all those years ago, was Enkyull, which had become a terminus of activity from both Naiyan and Suiyan. The latter remained a bit sporadic, and when they did come through, they made themselves scarce quite quickly. But they came, and that was all that mattered.

Why Suiyanic demons rarely interacted with Naiyanic ones, Tetsuda still did not know, but he did know a bit more about Suiyan than he had. The king was called Tairo, and he and Tyrannus had a long-standing history of animosity and tension. Ceniyan had been established as a result of—depending on what nationality explained it—Tyrannus or Tairo's belligerence against a settlement along the Haissen. One of them had burned it down without a reason—other than hatred, that was.

No matter how much he could see Tyrannus doing that, Tetsuda still doubted it had ever happened, from either side.

"I don't know," he replied, turning back to the mirror. "It all depends on how long Lord Tyrannus keeps me there. The messengers said he only wanted reports on my progress, but...I have a feeling he wants me for far more." A smile crept onto his face as he spoke.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Rinna asked.

He nodded. "We had a very intimate time together before I left, so it's been a bit painful, being apart from him. Then again, there's so much work to do that it keeps my mind away from it most times. Still...there are nights when I stay up, thinking."

"I've noticed."

"Have you?"

"You...tend to be more passionate when you're...thinking."

With a soft sigh, Tetsuda stepped over to the bed and leaned close to Rinna. He cupped the boy's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. "I don't mean to hurt you—I promise."

"I didn't say it hurt, Master," he mumbled, blushing.

"I'd hope so," he chuckled, kissing Rinna briefly. "I don't want to mistreat you. It'd go against my nature." Tetsuda stood up and stepped over to a hook, on which hung a uniform. Tyrannus had sent it a year after Tetsuda became governor, and though he still disliked clothes, the discomfort wasn't nearly as strong, and the slight scent of Tyrannus that lingered on it made wearing it all the more desirable.

As his hand touched the chains dangling from the left breast, his eyes lingered on the window. The sun shined bright overhead, positioned north. The direction of Naiyan. The direction of Tyrannus.

The direction of home.


	21. Chapter 21

He knew nothing had truly changed—five years was barely any time at all to the demons—but gazing upon the palace now, it felt...different. It didn't awe him nearly as much as it had in the past, and approaching the wrought-iron gates felt like approaching the door to his bedroom in Ceniyan. The Ira guards opened the gates without any hesitation, and Tetsuda walked through the same way.

Demons of all the practical races milled about the courtyard, but when their gazes landed upon Testuda, they dipped their heads before continuing onward. He couldn't help but smile—not too long ago, they would have spat upon him.

His boots echoed through the halls as he walked. The sulfuric tinge to the air had grown stronger the further north he'd traveled, and now it burned his nostrils with nostalgia. Warmth grew within him the closer to the throne room he traveled, and not from the torches within wall sconces.

Another set of footsteps collided with the polished floors, but before Tetsuda could turn, another body had thrown itself onto Tetsuda with nearly enough force to send the incubus to the floor. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a pair of lips crashed against his own. Hope emerged within his chest, and he began to kiss back, but the harsh, messy quality to the kiss eliminated Tetsuda's initial choice of hope.

When he opened his eyes, a pair of chocolate ones met them, and when his lips were finally free, hearty chuckles met his ears.

"Tetsuda!" Basileus exclaimed. "You've returned to us!"

"Y-Yes, I have," he mumbled. Clearing his throat and stabilizing himself in Basileus's arms, Tetsuda said, "You've missed me."

"I have," he said. "You were my favorite lil' incubus to play with. Now I have all basic subordinates that just do what they're told without any finesse or flair of their own."

"I'm sure you can find someone with finesse and flair if you look hard enough."

"But I won't find another you. I don't think ya know how special ya truly are, Testuda. Compared to you, the rest of the incubi are ants." He moved away but still had an arm around him. "How's Ceniyan treatin' ya?"

"Very well," Tetsuda said. "It's grown quite a bit since I was appointed governor."

"Prince," Basileus said. "Don't be modest. Doesn't fit yer capabilities."

"I'm still quite young, Basileus."

" _But,_ you're also more capable than demons far older. I mean, you made a labor force out of Et Cinere. _Et Cinere,_ Tetsuda!"

He did have a point. Irrigation to one of the trade terminals had become an issue, so digging a channel from the Haissen had become a necessity. Demons had served as the workforce at first, but even the strongest workers had faced issues with exhaustion. With the help of a few other incubi, Tetsuda had managed to charm enough Et Cinere to dig and melt the earth until an artificial stream connected the Haissen with the terminal. Since then, he'd assigned incubi and Et Cinere to each major settlement, where they performed basic, grueling construction otherwise inconvenient to the settlers. With that out of the way, more emphasis could be placed on commerce and community.

"I suppose you're right."

"Best do more than suppose. Modesty's great, but if ya don't accept how good you are at shit, you'll never progress."

It felt odd to hear words so insightful from someone as carefree as Basileus, but Tetsuda just nodded and said, "I'll take that into consideration. I'd love to stay and chat with you, Basileus, but I need to go."

"Right, right. It's my bad, not yours. Talkin' with the king's far more important than me. Make sure to greet him well." He winked before allowing Tetsuda to venture to the throne room once more.

When he entered, his heart nearly burst.

Nothing had changed about him, truly. His eyes were bright citrines, his hair flowed to his waist in waves, and his dark clothing radiated power. One leg was crossed over the other, and thin fingers lay a few millimeters away from a soft smile.

Tetsuda strode forward with a smile of his own, and just before the dais, he knelt with a bowed head. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, my lord," Tetsuda said. "Ultimo Basileus occupied my time for a bit longer than I would've liked."

"You haven't insulted me, rest assured," Tyrannus replied. "I'm more tolerant than I seem, you know—especially with you."

"I thank you for that, my lord. My gratitude is as boundless as your generosity."

"And as excessive as your speech. You don't need to be so formal, Tetsuda. It makes me feel so distant to you. And stand up while you're at it. I haven't seen you in five years, and the first thing you do is lower your head to me."

Tingles filled Tetsuda's chest as he stood with an erect head. Tyrannus rose from his throne and walked with brisk steps up to Tetsuda. He placed Tetsuda's hands on his shoulders.

"Welcome home, Tetsuda."

Unable to contain himself, Tetsuda threw his arms around Tyrannus's lithe body and squeezed with all the strength he had. "I missed you," he whispered.

"And I'm missing my breath."

He loosened his hold, but not tremendously. "I'm sorry. It's been so long since I've felt your touch…"

"I know," Tyrannus said. He hugged Tetsuda about the neck, his head resting upon the incubus's shoulder. "You haven't changed, though you're clothed now."

"They smell like you, you know," he admitted. "That's the only reason I can wear them comfortably."

"I can imagine." He pressed a kiss to his temple, then murmured into his ear, "We'll save the politics for later. To my chambers, shall we?"

* * *

Heat pulsed through Tetsuda's body as he entered Tyrannus, entered the channel that truly made him feel connected with his lover. Tyrannus's body twitched and twisted beneath Tetsuda's, and a combination of saliva and semen sluiced down his torso. He was beautiful—glistening like a diamond in fluids both his and Tetsuda's. His nipples were erect, just like his member, the heat from which Tetsuda could feel on his stomach as he leaned atop the Ira.

His lips captured Tyrannus's in a wet, deep kiss, one that sucked the air right out of his lungs. Tetsuda's teeth nibbled on his tongue and lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, which sent Tyrannus into his fourth climax in the past three hours. Tetsuda groaned as he pulled Tyrannus's lower lip back with his teeth, his own member throbbing with want.

"More," Tyrannus panted. "Again…"

"Yes, my lord," he murmured as he thrust into Tyrannus's ass. The king let out a gasp, and his claws dug into the sheets with enough force to tear the fabric. As he continued pounding in and out of him, Tetsuda grabbed Tyrannus's hands and forced them up to his shoulders. Tyrannus latched onto him instantly, claws now tearing Tetsuda's flesh in searing ecstasy. His grunts and moans mingled with Tyrannus's, growing louder and louder until the walls shook as violently as the bed did. How it hadn't broken yet, Tetsuda didn't know.

"I love you," he groaned, drawing more blood from his back. "I love you...I love you…!"

"I love you, too," Tetsuda murmured, biting down on Tyrannus's pointed ear.

He threw his head back, loosing Tetsuda's hold and retaining all but a portion of his ear. The absence seemed to please him, for he jolted once more and released onto Tetsuda's abdomen.

 _You're beautiful,_ he thought. _So stunning and wondrous...I never want to leave you again, Tyrannus. I want to stay with you for the rest of my days and far beyond._

He wanted to say that, wanted to scream it from the rooftops of the palace for all to hear, but the power of lust and desire had completely overcome him, sewing his mouth shut to all but moans.


	22. Chapter 22

"How have things been?"

Tyrannus shrugged, adjusting himself so he lay on his side. "Compared to what you've told me, uneventful. No issues with quotas, minimal infighting, and overall economic prosperity."

"Better uneventful than chaotic from war." Tetsuda ran his hand up and down Tyrannus's bare, slightly bruised side. The marks Tyrannus had given him had healed already, but the ones Tetsuda had inflicted would stay for a few days. How he'd have to restrain himself from providing more…

"I don't know. I like a good war."

"Do you, now?" he asked, crawling atop him.

"Of course," he said with a smirk. "Fighting's my passion." As Tetsuda hovered above him, he rolled onto his back and curled an arm around Tetsuda's neck. "Along with you, of course."

"I'm honored," Tetsuda murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I never want to leave you again, my lord."

"Nor do I." He chuckled softly. "If we had a war, it'd give you an excuse to stay. Though you'd have to lead your people, you'd also have to remain close so I can give you orders."

"Let's not discuss something so dark, love."

"What's dark?" he asked, trailing his hands down Tetsuda's neck. "It's thrilling. The rush of adrenaline in your veins, the blood sizzling on your skin, the shouts of victory from your allies, the cries of agony from your enemies…" He pulled his face closer to Tetsuda's with a soft chuckle. "...it excites me just thinking about it."

"You are an Ira, after all."

"You say that with such enthusiasm."

Tetsuda rolled his eyes but smiled. "Well, I'd rather excite you myself…"

"Ah, I see. You're jealous that something else has my attention."

"I can't help it. I'm an incubus."

"No," Tyrannus said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "You're _my_ incubus."

With a soft groan, Tetsuda lowered himself and Tyrannus onto the bed once more and squeezed him tightly. "I love you so much…"

"I love you, too, Tetsuda. With all my unbeating heart."

They kissed again, deeply and passionately, but shortly, too, for harsh raps sounded upon the bedroom door. Sighting, Tyrannus broke the kiss and lifted his head.

"What?"

"We have issues." It was Basileus, sounding much too serious for his personality.

"It can wait," Tyrannus denied.

"No, it can't," he disagreed. "It's...it's—"

"Spit it out, Basileus."

A moment of hesitation. "It's Suiyan."

Tyrannus sat up.

* * *

"Lord Tyrannus," Tetsuda pressed. "Lord Tyrannus!"

"What do you want?" he hissed. Never before had Tetsuda witnessed Tyrannus so enraged—he'd practically strangled Basileus after opening the door, and now he stormed down the hall with fire in his feet and smoke from his ears.

"Answers," he said. "What's happening?"

"What's happening?" He looked over his shoulder, and the heart Tetsuda didn't have jolted. "There's a bull before our glass cabinet." He turned his head forward again. "I can't believe him…"

When they reached the throne room, Tyrannus threw the door open with enough force to nearly break it off the hinges. Standing on the dais was another demon.

"Quite the impressive throne you have," the demon said as he turned their way. "Ironic, though, sitting so high yet failing to see your incompetence."

Tyrannus's body stiffened, and Tetsuda's eyes widened.

His blonde hair stood up in a formation that resembled a flame, and his purple eyes twinkled darkly. He wore a red military-style coat, epaulettes with black tassels and chains on the shoulders and a double-breasted front. Two strings of red skulls hung off his waist, and on his back were two disks with triangular blades jutting out all around. His smirk was gentle, but it radiated malevolence and danger.

The demon stepped forward, his smirk growing wider as Tyrannus's discomfort grew. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it? Nearly two hundred years."

"Why have you come?" Tyrannus hissed. "And why did you give me no prior warning?"

"If I would've given you prior warning, you would've said no," he replied.

"You know the reason."

"I do. And it's as arousing as it's always been." He shifted his gaze to Tetsuda. "Ah, and the incubus prince has come, too." His boots sent echoes through the room as he walked toward Tetsuda. His sharp-nailed fingers touched Tetsuda's jawline, and he tilted his head from side to side. "You've good taste, in truth. He's exceptionally beautiful. Even by incubus standards." He lowered his voice to a murmur. "We've a common tie between us already—Souku used to fill my bed, too."

"Sou...ku…?"

He nodded. "Yes. Ah, that's right." He took a few steps back. "I'd forgotten. He goes by Tyrannus now, but when he first came here to Iyan, he was given the name Souku—by _me_. Just like the rest of his abilities."

"I obtained what I have now myself," Tyrannus snarled. "You contributed to driving me forward, but you _did not_ give me _anything_ that I wanted."

He scoffed. "Still such a belligerent child. A mere two hundred and fifty years old—comparable to my eight hundred." His gaze returned to Tetsuda once more. "Ah, apologies. I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Tairo, and I am the rightful King of Iyan. A title your precious 'Lord Tyrannus' has taken away from me."

"Don't listen to him," Tyrannus said. "He's full of lies."

"Ooh, and this comes from you, the one who refuses to even speak of my existence. What have you told your precious prince, hmm? Or haven't you told him anything?" He looked to Tetsuda. "Well?"

"I...I don't know anything about his past. All I know is that he hates you."

"Well, that is the summary of it all, but it's by no means the whole story." He placed his hand on Tyrannus's shoulder. "Care to begin, little Souku?"

"Don't touch me!" he spat, balling his fist. Just as he punched, however, Tairo grabbed his wrist and pinned Tyrannus's back against his chest. Tyrannus let out a strangled grunt, and his face tightened into a grimace.

"Now, now, don't be ridiculous," Tairo murmured. "I used to touch you all the time, remember? Oh, you were so adorable…"

His pointed tongue ran up the rim of Tyrannus's ear, yet his eyes were directed toward Tetsuda. "He came to Iyan two hundred and fifty years ago, and he fought from the beginning. Disrespected officials, brawled with others—he even spat in Lord Jousin's face. He was the previous king, who reigned over a _unified_ Iyan. I was his son, his successor, as he was suffering from declining health. Tired of the trouble, he presented me with the unnamed Scortum as a gift—that's when I named him Souku."

"Scortum?"

"Ah, so he hasn't mentioned that, either? How fun." He kept Tyrannus pinned with one arm, but his other hand slipped its way under his coat. "You see, little incubus, pure-blooded demons are _very_ difficult to create—you are an example of one of those purebloods, though, which explains your beauty and quickness to develop Luxuria-specific techniques. Most demons in Iyan are of two types, yet one usually holds more influence. I, myself, am a combination of Avaritia and Ira, the former being dominant. However…" He nibbled on Tyrannus's ear, and the Ira sucked in a breath. "...there is a third breed of demons, one called Scortum—whores. Demons with too many sin types to properly develop. Little Souku here _is_ an Ira. But he is also an Avaritia, a Superbia, an Invidia…" Tairo's hand drifted to Tyrannus's groin, and the King of Naiyan couldn't repress a moan. "...and a Luxuria. In fact, the Luxuria side of him is the second-strongest—just look at him." Skillfully, he reached into Tyrannus's pants and withdrew his member, erect. "You noticed it, too, didn't you? Why is an Ira aroused so easily, you wondered? It's just that—they're not. But Luxuria are. _Whores_ are."

Had his heart any function, it would have beat out of his chest. Seeing Tyrannus degraded like that...he wanted, _desperately_ wanted to do something. He wanted to rip him out of Tairo's arms, to beat the Suiyan king until the marble floor cracked in as many places as his skull. But if he was able to subdue Tyrannus so easily…

"You want to know, don't you? About him?"

He nodded, albeit slowly.

"Well, his is an interesting tale. I raped him a lot after receiving him as a gift—daily. Hourly, if I could. But no matter how hard I went, how much he wept, _how much he bled,_ he continued to fight me. Eventually, I'd had enough of him, and I threw him into a pit of Et Cinere. Lord Jousin was with me at the time, along with some of the Ultimos—everyone wanted to revel in his death. But then—"

Tyrannus jerked his body back, and Tairo released his hold on the Naiyan king for a moment long enough to allow Tyrannus to produce his scythe and position it around his body. His gaze burned with ire, and for a brief moment, Tetsuda thought he saw his orange eyes flash blue.

"—I surpassed the Ira and became a Harbinger."

Dusting himself off, Tairo chuckled. "Falce Mortis. Scythe of death…" He looked back to Tetsuda with an amicable smile. "They consumed him, the Et Cinere, but rather than being killed, he ascended. I'll let him explain what a Harbinger is. He needs to learn some semblance of independence, after all. He slaughtered them all, and brutally, at that. The Ultimo Superbia at the time jumped down to retrieve him, to stop him, but Souku killed him, too. Ripped him apart and coated himself with his blood. And then he came. It was a disgusting display, but it was admittedly quite concerning. We'd all wanted him killed, but Lord Jousin had decided to make him a soldier. Somehow, he managed to gather supporters, defect from us, and return a few months later to lay siege to the palace. Most of his allies died, and he stupidly decided to fight Lord Jousin alone. Though sickened, he was still able to defeat Souku with relative ease. Threw him off a cliff."

"Why did you stop?" Tyrannus asked. "What happened next, Tairo?"

The Suiyan king's eyes narrowed. "I came to the king, most of Souku's supporters having been killed, yet as we were walking away—"

"—I killed him. With the same weapon I hold now, I impaled your beloved father and threw his body at your feet."

For the first time, hatred slipped into Tairo's narrowed gaze. "I should've killed you. I should've beaten you to death right there. But that would be beneath me, just as you are. Because unlike you, _Tyrannus_ , I'm a demon of honor and custom. So I'll let you continue, lest you interrupt me again."

Tyrannus nodded, placing his scythe at his side. "Tairo was named Jousin's successor, but by unwritten demonic custom, if you kill the king, you are the king. We hated each other, but we were both smart enough to recognize that fighting further would be pointless. So we agreed to divide Iyan into two kingdoms, and while that worked at first, his belligerence toward my people has made it exceedingly difficult to maintain balance."

" _My_ belligerence?"

"Your troops have threatened Ceniyan on ten different occasions!"

"And _you_ had taken it upon yourself to make it a legal territory with a governor— _without my permission_."

Tyrannus's grip tightened on the shaft of his weapon. "Why are you here? Why now?"

"Because I am not like you, Scortum. I'm equitable unless provoked, whereas you are only the latter all of the time. Anyway, I came because I want peace between us. Quibbling with one another—especially over something as trivial as Ceniyan—is a waste of time, men, and thought. I invite you to my palace in Suiyan, to a banquet of peace. You're welcome to bring anyone you'd like, too." His eyes twinkled. "I'd _especially_ enjoy it if your pet incubus would accompany you. I've been watching him from the palace, and he's quite the interesting character. Level-headed, too, from what I've observed in Ceniyan. Perhaps he should be holding the leash, rather than the other way around."

Tyrannus narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I'll believe you?"

"Recent history. Or lack thereof, I suppose. If I was truly angered about your decision, why would I wait this long to make a move? I could have come during the ceremony, but instead, I watched."

"To plan," he said. "That's why. I will not come."

"Lord Tyrannus," Tetsuda said. "Don't you think that's a bit rash?"

Tyrannus widened his eyes. "What?"

"Well...if he's come to you relatively amicably, doesn't that mean he's at least _considering_ peace? If he's truly as cruel as you say, he would've attacked Ceniyan as an invitation, not come to you."

Tyrannus continued staring at him, his eyes narrow but thoughtful.

"How fun," Tairo remarked with a soft chuckle. "The most inexperienced is the voice of reason. From a Luxuria, too. And here I was, thinking their minds were clouded solely by sex...though I've seen some fitting things over the past few years." From the inside of his jacket, Tairo withdrew a sack and tossed it across the floor. "A peace offering."

With narrowed eyes, Tyrannus kicked it over to Tetsuda, who caught it. "Open it up."

Tetsuda removed the tie from around the sack and withdrew a glass vial with red liquid inside. "It's a...container of...blood?"

Tyrannus stared at him, and Tairo chuckled as he made his way across the throne room. "Another thing to explain. Have fun, little Souku. I expect you in my palace in two weeks' time."


	23. Chapter 23

"I'll kill him," he hissed. "I'll stab him right through his eyes and hang him with his intestines!"

"Lord Tyrannus, you're maddened!" Tetsuda exclaimed. He'd struggled to keep Tyrannus's pace since they'd abandoned the throne room—Tairo had dissipated into smoke just before Tyrannus could slash him with his scythe. Even now, mere feet away from their bedroom, he trailed a few steps behind. "This isn't the way! Killing him will just make things worse, for you and for us!"

His hand strangled the doorknob. "For me?" He looked over his shoulder. "For _me_?!" In one quick pull, he tore the metal knob loose from the wood. "Killing him is something I've yearned for for _decades_! He's thrown down the gauntlet, and now I have to respond." He poked Tetsuda's chest with a sharp finger. "And not even _you_ can stop me."

"Can't I?"

"You don't get between an Ira and violence, Tetsuda, lest you be part of it."

He radiated darkness, radiated energy hot and angered, radiated a sense of danger and threat—but none of that mattered, nor did it make Tetsuda any less foolish to stand still.

So he struck him.

Struck the king so hard across the cheek his skin sported a cut and his head whipped to the side. Struck him so hard he silenced, if for but a moment.

Tetsuda grabbed his shoulders and shook. "You're not thinking, Tyrannus. If you attack him, you risk war; if you kill him, you'll have a resentful kingdom under your equally resentful hand. And either way, you play right into his."

"You know nothing of us," he snarled.

"I don't need to," Tetsuda snapped. "I've only just met him, but already I know he wants you to react violently—it proves he still has a hold on you. Do you truly want to give him that satisfaction?"

He glared and glowered, but his shoulders were looser now, the darkness subdued.

Tetsuda lowered his voice and placed his forehead to Tyrannus's. "I don't doubt he has ulterior motives, but let him be the aggressor in whatever conflict's to come." He lifted his hands to Tyrannus's cheeks. "Frustrate him. Break his hold on you."

His head lowered, and he pulled Tetsuda's arms away. "Don't talk to me like a child."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I just love you." He hugged Tyrannus gently, tenderly. "I don't want you to experience this pain anymore. It hurts both of us."

With a sigh, Tyrannus wrapped an arm around his back. "You're a true Luxuria," he murmured. "A lover of pleasure and a hater of pain. For yourself and for others."

"Of course." He kissed Tyrannus's cheek. "And another thing. Let me help you in this. There's no reason to confront this alone, especially when I've proven myself in Ceniyan."

His forehead dropped to Tetsuda's shoulder. "You're lucky I care about you."

"It's an honor to hear that, my lord." He pulled back but still held him. "I never want you alone in your fights, but I can't help you if I don't know you. Tell me about the Scortum." He slipped Tyrannus's jacket off his shoulders. "In your terms."

"Tetsuda…"

"I won't think any less of you, love," he assured. Now his shirt was unlaced, and Tetsuda kneaded his sides. "Just tell me. Please?"

Tyrannus didn't meet his gaze—couldn't, it seemed. But still, in a quiet, weak voice, he said to Tetsuda, "Lay with me. I'll tell you everything."

So there they lay, Tyrannus with his back against Tetsuda's broad front, the Ira a picture of vulnerability and fragility in his nudity. The Luxuria, meanwhile, channeled all the love and passion he had for Tyrannus into his arms, wrapped around the Ira's waist, and his lips, hopping from cheek to neck to shoulder with short, soft steps."

"He said the truth about the Scortum, but he did so with typical bias. We...we're hybrids, essentially, demons whose human sins were equally stratified enough to keep one from overpowering another. Usually it's two, rarely three, but...well, as he said, I'm an Ira, Luxuria, Superbia, and Invidia—all were fairly balanced at first, but Ira eventually overtook them."

"What were you in your human life?"

He sighed with a bitter smile. "An emperor. A tyrant, more specifically. That's where my name comes from. It was long before your time, but long ago in the human realm I was an emperor, and I had an insatiable desire for land, power, and sex. But I was cruel, and one night, soldiers revolted against me. I fought alongside my loyal guards, and I...I…" He lowered his voice as he said, "I...killed my younger sister. She was a child, an innocent, and...I stabbed her in the chest with a pike when I thought she was an enemy."

"That's...terrible…" Tetsuda hugged him tighter. "And you still feel the guilt now, in your demon form?"

"It's not as prevalent, but Tairo brought the memories back. The rest of it he told well, but he omitted the part about the ascension. Demons, we have many forms. This is my base state, my 'neutral' state, but I have two more. The first is a more powerful version of myself, one I unlocked after killing the former Ultimo Superbia. The second, though, turns me into a Harbinger. It's a godlike form achieved only by the purest, most powerful members of the demonic races. But then I shattered that trend. Scortum, we're supposed to be like the Et Cinere—mindless, brainless, worthless. But I broke the mold. And the kingdom."

"And what about the blood?"

He shook his head. "It's another way of him controlling me. I have to send him a vial of my blood every month—an appeasement to keep things peaceful. Clearly, though, that's not enough anymore."

"But we can change that," Tetsuda said. "And we will."

"I hope, Tetsuda, but I don't believe."


	24. Chapter 24

In comparison to Naiyan's, Suiyan's palace was far more ornate and far more pleasurable. The walls of the ballroom were red and gold, and floating candles illuminated the space while providing sweet scents of vanilla. Refreshments were plentiful, and it made Tetsuda wonder if Tairo had just a bit of Gulam mixed in with his Avaritia nature.

Tyrannus's gloved hand had placed at least six cracks in the stone goblet he held, and his eyes had produced enough fire to melt the metal statues of past kings that decorated the room. It had taken all of Tetsuda's persuasive abilities as an incubus to keep Tyrannus from burning the place down.

"I'm going to kill him," he whispered as he drank his wine. "As soon as he comes here, I'm going to kill him…"

"Don't act rashly," Tetsuda said. "I don't doubt you're strong, but it'd be hard for even you to fend off all the demons here."

"You know so little."

"Attention all!"

The demons in attendance, Naiyanics included, looked to the double doors of the ballroom, where an Avaritia in a red uniform stood.

"Lord Tairo is making his entrance."

The Suiyanics clapped as their king entered, clothed in the same outfit he'd worn two weeks prior in Naiyan, albeit with more medals and chains shimmering in the light. His hair was neat, his eyes warm, and his smile spread in all directions.

"What a piece of shit," Tyrannus spat. "Needs fanfare everywhere he goes. Disgusting."

Seven cracks now, and then an eighth appeared when he approached Tyrannus and Tetsuda. Behind him was another demon, one that made Tetsuda's eyes widen. His hair was fluffy and orange, his eyes blue, his features stunning. He was smaller than Tetsuda, but still his body, partially-exposed by a deep-cut, side-slit robe, was flawless. He wore a similar expression when he looked at Tetsuda.

"Greetings, Lord Tyrannus. Prince Tetsuda. Have you enjoyed yourselves so far?"

"Cut the shit—" The goblet burst apart and fell to the floor. "—and make this quick."

Tairo's expression grew disapproving as he watched the red liquid drip down Tyrannus's hand. "So much for enjoying our time together. Ah, where are my manners." He gestured to the ginger demon. "This is Hirokan. You recognize him, don't you, Tetsuda?"

Slowly, he nodded. He couldn't recall the name, but he did know the demon had once been a friend of his in the monastery. How odd it felt, hearkening back to his human life after all this time. Especially now, when tensions in the demon world couldn't be higher.

Well, he supposed they could, but he didn't want to think about that.

"He's my personal attendant," Tairo explained. "Quite helpful with handling trifling affairs not worthy of my time."

"Yet you both appear here now," Tyrannus muttered.

His pleasant countenance unbroken, Tairo said, "Why don't we go somewhere a tad more private? No need to stir up anxieties among the guests any further. Your presences are already quite troubling to some."

Tairo's eyes twinkled as he led the demons across the ballroom. Tetsuda trailed a few steps behind Tyrannus, and Hirokan nudged his shoulder. "How did you become a prince?" he whispered.

"It's a long story," Tetsuda replied. "More importantly, what happened to you? How'd you become a demon?"

He looked away. "The same way you did, though...I didn't know he was a demon."

"He...seduced you, then?"

Hirokan nodded, and though his face was turned, Tetsuda could see his blush. "And then I was hanged at the monastery."

"At least you weren't burned alive."

"I suppose. How is it, though, being the prince to Tyrannus?"

"It used to be worse. Originally I was a sex slave, but apparently my skills developed quicker than most, so I gained his trust—and his heart."

Now Hirokan looked to him again. "You're lovers?"

He nodded. "We've been apart the past five years, though, since I had to be in Ceniyan to build up Ceniyan. We were only reunited a few weeks ago."

"Not the best situation to return to your lover in," Hirokan commented.

"I just hope it ends quickly."

Tairo led them to an alcove, separated from the rest of the ballroom with a curtain and featuring a rounded table and seat. He and Hirokan sat on one side, while Tetsuda and Tyrannus sat on the other.

"I do wish you'd quell that fire around you, Lord Tyrannus," Tairo said. "What good is discussion when your mouth is full of smoke and your head's full of fir?"

"And what good is your case when you build it upon weightless words?" Tyrannus replied. "Why did you truly call us here? We all know it wasn't just to reintroduce the incubi, nor was it to just enjoy a party."

Tairo shook his head with a bitter smile. "You're so perceptive it's appalling." When he met Tyrannus's eyes once more, he said, "All right. I'll tell you my true intentions. My issues with you run far back, so far that it sickens me. I resent you, but I don't resent your people. I don't want war. But I do want equity."

"Equity?"

He nodded. "You claimed Ceniyan as a buffer territory, yet you did so illegally, without my consent. I lost access to quite a bit of mining land because of that decree, but I didn't bother acting because I know you. I know you're particular and precise in your choices of officials, so I knew you'd expand Ceniyan into something valuable. And you did. And I want it."

With a sigh, Tyrannus leaned back into the seating. "If it means you leaving me alone, I can handle giving you portions of its trade."

"I don't want the trade, Tyrannus. I want the land. _All_ of it. Not just what of Suiyan you took, but _all_ of Ceniyan. And I want the prince that comes with it."

Tetsuda widened his eyes. "Me? What for?"

"Your abilities. Tyranus here is a great military leader and organizer, but he's letting your talent rot by keeping you in control of such a place as Ceniyan. You could do so much more, have so much more—all you need to do is pledge yourself to me."

"Lord Tairo—"

"You can't have him," Tyrannus snapped. To Tetsuda, he said, "And you will _not_ call _him_ your lord."

"Let the prince speak for himself," Tairo hissed. "You may be lovers, but you do not own him."

"The words won't change," Tetsuda said. "I'm flattered by the offer, but I won't give myself to you. I can't say that what Lord Tyrannus did was just, but I can say that no one's truly being hurt by Ceniyan's existence. If anything, Iyan's more stable. Those in Ceniyan aren't exclusively Naiyanic or Suiyanic, so there's no large-scale ethnic conflicts. If the mining lands are that important, I can at least give you those."

"You don't understand," Tairo said. "This isn't a matter of resources—it's a matter of honor. Tyrannus was smart to create a buffer, yes, but he should have consulted with me first. You know I'm receptive to ethical pursuits."

"No matter what you say about honor, you're still an Avaritia. Those mining lands have not just valuable ore, but also gems and gold—both of which would decorate your ornamental uniforms so well. What would you father say, hmm? What would the good King Jousin say about his son being outdone by the same _whore_ who killed him?"

"Shut your fucking mouth," Tairo hissed.

"Gladly," Tyrannus said as he rose from his seat. "This discussion is through. You get nothing from Ceniyan, not land nor lackey. Come, Tetsuda. Let's get away from this disgraceful 'king.'"


	25. Chapter 25

"It's such a strange sight," Tyrannus commented with a soft chuckle. "Watching an incubus but on so many layers of clothing when just a few years ago you were sickened by wearing an apron."

Tetsuda let out a chuckle of his own. It felt like so long ago, him working in the Smelt in his early days of being a demon, and when he thought of that, it felt even more ridiculous to be putting on the second layer of his uniform. They'd smelled of home when he'd put them on a month ago, and now he practically drowned in their scent.

"You're a strange sight, too," Tetsuda remarked.

"What do you mean?"

He looked over his shoulder to behold Tyrannus. He lay on his side, the red sheets barely covering his groin, one arm propping up his head. His eyelids held a tad of grogginess in them, and his face wore a soft smile.

"Just a few years ago, I was the one receiving you. Interesting how the times change."

Chuckling softly, Tyrannus lowered his head. "Well, I couldn't have you thinking I was weak, now, could I?"

"Believe me, I didn't." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Tyrannus's. "And I still don't. Though you do look more beautiful than you do deadly. Now, at least." He brushed a piece of hair away from Tyrannus's face, revealing tiny braids he'd formed while Tyrannus had slumbered. "And this is one of the most beautiful parts."

"Well, I am part incubus…"

"You're an Ira." Tetsuda kissed him briefly. "No matter what else may be in you, you're still an Ira."

"Well, when you put it that way, I still have incubus in me…"

"I wouldn't mind another round," he chuckled. They kissed again, only this time Tetsuda lowered Tyrannus onto his back. The Ira wound his arms around the incubus's neck, and he moaned as Tetsuda nibbled on his lower lip. "But alas, I can't stay with you much longer."

"Alas, indeed." He sighed as he ran his hand through Tetsuda's hair. "Hopefully things won't grow too violent in the coming days."

"Indeed," Tetsuda agreed, standing. "We're thriving economically, but I doubt our troops are good enough to truly be of use yet."

"Incubi don't tend to be great military leaders," Tyrannus said as he sat up. "That's why I got you a parting gift, though I can't give it to you now."

"What is it?"

"I sent the Ultima Ira to Ceniyan a few days ago to help your troops," he said. "I love you, but I refuse to let you have a weak army."

"See, you are an Ira." He stood before a full-length mirror as he buttoned his jacket together. "Forever concerned with the military."

"What would Naiyan be if I wasn't?"

Tetsuda turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled as Tyrannus placed his hands on Tetsuda's hips. "And where would I be if you weren't?" he replied.

"Rotting in the Smelt, like the rest of the younglings." He stepped away, and in his hands materialized a goblet and bottle. "Though I must say, you're definitely more valuable than you appear, what with your quick development and all. Can't help but think I was the reason for that."

"What do you mean?"

As he spoke, he poured yellowish liquid into the goblet. "You fucked me in the human realm, released inside me. Intimate contact such as that with a demon of my power can sometimes speed up the developmental process."

"Was that intentional?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you anticipate having a strong companion?"

Tyrannus chuckled as he sipped. "Perhaps. It is quite nice to know you can handle life on your own. For the most part, anyway. It'd be inconvenient if I had to protect you all the time. Not that I wouldn't, though."

"You wouldn't."

"You're right. See what I mean?"

Tetsuda's smile grew fonder, wider, and he wound an arm around Tyrannus's middle. "I love you."

Tyrannus opened his mouth to reply when the door to his bedroom swung open, revealing a distraught Basileus. "Lord Tyrannus," he panted, hands on his knees. He lifted his head to reveal a nasty spot where a hammer must have hit. "They've come."

"They've come?" he asked. "What do you mean, they've come?"

"The Suiyanics. They've finally made their move."

Tyrannus's eyes narrowed, and he gently pushed away Tetsuda's arm. "Where? And what happened to you?"

"Ceniyan," he replied. "It happened during mine and Regina's rounds. The steam from the Haissen was stronger today, and a band of at least a thousand sprung up without warning. We were able to fend them off fairly well, though I got struck with a warhammer before I could transport here."

"And Regina?"

"Don't know. She's still there, last I knew, but I can't say for sure what's happened."

"I think I can," he mumbled. To Tetsuda, he snapped, "Come. Now."

* * *

Had Tetsuda's heart the capability of beating, it would surely stop at the current state of Ceniyan. For five years, he'd built it up from the dirt, and in less than an hour, everything had been destroyed. Nearly every building lay in rubble, their tops blown away by flame and cannon. Smoke drifted into the air in massive plumes, intensifying the already-sulfuric air. Suiyanic and Ceniyanic, bodies and weapons littered the streets, stained red and green with blood and bile. The wounded lay among the fallen, and to his relief, a majority of them were familiar faces.

Those faces brightened, if only a bit, as Tetsuda and Tyrannus stepped through the streets. The Naiyanic king had donned skeletal armor, its plates comprised of bones and scales, and on his back hung the shaft of what would eventually be his scythe. Tetsuda wore a lighter suit, one made of dark leather and steel, and carried his blade in his right hand.

"So much destroyed," Tetsuda said, more to the air than anyone else.

"It's not nearly as bad as you think," Tyrannus said, his voice edged with iron.

"What do you mean, not as bad? The city's destroyed!"

"The city," Tyrannus repeated. "Not the territory. Not the nation." He looked over his shoulder. "Not you. You've done well in preparing your men, Tetsuda. Had you been with them, the damage wouldn't have been half this bad. I'm sure of it."

A smile tingled at the corners of his lips, but it didn't form. Not when so many of his men lay there in pain.

"Lord Tyrannus!"

Both demons looked up to view a battle-beaten Regina approach. Basileus had remained in the palace, as he'd only managed about ten minutes before collapsing in a daze. As for the other Ultimos and Ultimas, Tetsuda did not know. He did know, however, that they would be able to feel the heat radiating from Tyrannus's body wherever they were.

"Well?"

"Everything's stable for now," she replied. "The Suiyanics tallied about a thousand, but only fifty are still alive—that we know of, anyway. We have them crippled and detained, but most of them are silent so far." From the side of her belt, she produced a badge, which she threw to Tyrannus. It was comprised of silver and red metal, an SF bolted onto leather. Tyrannus gazed at the badge with narrow eyes.

"Suiyanic forces?" Tetsuda asked.

"No," he said, closing his hand around the badge. "Suicide forces. Their only purpose is to attack and destroy, much like the Et Cinere but with at least some sense." He looked to Tetsuda, who widened his eyes at the liquid metal dripping out from between Tyrannus's fingers. "We have our war."


	26. Chapter 26

The doors were both bolted shut and sealed by wards, yet even then, the Factionry room didn't seem at all private. Rather, it felt cold, uninviting, and vulnerable. The seven Ultimos and Ultimas—Basileus's recovery prevented his attendance—occupied their respective podiums around the room, while the tables sat empty of common demons. Tyrannus sat in his throne, and Tetsuda, for lack of a better place, stood to his side.

"This meeting shall now commence," Tyrannus said. "I realize how this surely angers you all, being called here at such a short and sudden notice, yet I order you all to direct that anger to the true matter at hand: we've been attacked by Suiyan. And by suicide forces, nonetheless. Someone as—painful as it is to say it—intelligent as Tairo wouldn't let soldiers like that loose without good reason. He wants war, and we're going to give it to him."

"We've been waiting to hear those words for a long time, Lord Tyrannus," spoke Potentia with a grin.

"Indeed," agreed Zelotypia. "Considering all they've done to us, war is fitting. I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"As am I," Tyrannus agreed. He crossed one leg over the other and settled back in his throne. "That being said, I do not want this war to drag on any longer than it needs to. I'm an Ira; I understand the thrill of battle. But I'm also a king, and I understand how drastic life can become for the people in times of war. I had to build this kingdom from the ground to the skies, and I don't want that work to come down because of this."

"You did build this kingdom," said Praedicare, his eyes narrowed. "But you also tore apart Iyan to do it."

Tyrannus replicated the Superbia's gaze. "Oh?"

"I mean you no disrespect, Lord Tyrannus. Simply insight. I want you to be sure you understand that this situation did not arise solely because of Tairo. Their rage is just as well garnered as yours is. That being said, are you certain that war is the only option? This isn't the first time Suiyan has attacked us."

"It's not a matter of attacking," Regina said. "It's a matter of how they attacked. Since the beginning of Iyan, monarchs have rounded up the most violent, unpredictable demons of each race and turned them into living weapons, ones little better than the Et Cinere. It's common knowledge that they only come out when war is imminent."

"Ultima Luxuria—"

"Name me a time, Ultimo Superbia, where that wasn't the case."

His scowl deepened, but now he smirked tyrannus's way. "The Battle of the Haissen. Lord Tyrannus attacked without any such 'suicide forces,' and that was one of the greatest examples of the commencement of war."

"He didn't use suicide forces because he had no suicide forces," Rapax said with the beginnings of a groan. "That's why they exist in the first place: so quality men don't have to die in the first stages of war, which are always unorganized and bloody."

"You just want the war for Suiyan's geodes," Praedicare hissed. "Just like why you wanted us to annex Ceniyan."

"You're not going to win this, Ultimo Superbia," he said, fingering the jewels on his necklace. "Remember what happened to your predecessor."

He stiffened at that, and Tyrannus chuckled. "You're not incorrect, Ultimo Superbia, but this is no longer a matter of keeping peace. It's a matter of asserting dominance. None of you were present at the 'banquet of peace' Tairo so haphazardly threw together, but I was, and all he did was treat me like the slave I once was to him. He does not respect me, he does not respect you, and he does not respect Naiyan. Whether he likes it or not, I'm not leaving. _We're_ not leaving. I've tried all I could to appease him, to keep violence from escalating, but I can't hold off anymore. Especially not when he's attacked Ceniyan, a neutral party."

"Is it truly neutral, though?" asked Zelotypia. "He may be separate from experience, but Governor Tetsuda is your lover, and whether you want it or not, he's involved in the fight between you and Tairo."

"All the more reason to fight him back," Tyrannus said. "If Governor Tetsuda's involved in this, and Ceniyan was attacked, it gives me even more justification for war."

"I've a suggestion," said Rapax.

"And it would be?"

"Exile Governor Tetsuda."

Tyrannus stiffened, but his countenance remained hard. "Why?"

"There's no place for love in war," he said. "That's the motto you lived by. The motto that got you here. He's definitely advanced for his age, but he's still a child. You'll have to pick up his slack, which will distract you from the war. It doesn't have to be a permanent exile, but it has to be long enough that you can keep the war solely on your mind."

"You don't know my men," Tetsuda said, firm in voice. "And they don't know you. Not the way they know me. I'm young, I know, but I can lead them better than any of you."

"You don't know your place," spat Praedicare.

"I do," Tetsuda said. "And it's here, right beside Lord Tyrannus. Yes, I'm young, and yes, I could take his mind off of the war, but I could also inspire him to fight harder."

"Or lead us to ruin," muttered Rapax.

"What about this?" Tyrannus asked, voice tight. "What if I agree to keep him separate from myself in battle? That way, neither of us will be focused on each other."

"Fair enough," Praedicare said. "I also request that the Ultimo Luxuria be left out of this battle. He'll cause nothing but commotion."

"I'll keep him here," Tyrannus promised. "Considering the wound he sustained at the first attack, I doubt he'll be in proper fighting condition for awhile. He'll stay here and handle the administrative aspects of the war. Ultima Invidia, I recommend you do the same."

"That's fine," she said. "I can keep him in better check that way."

"Don't fuck him," Tyrannus said.

Tetsuda couldn't help but snicker.

Clearing her throat as if to rid her face of redness, Zelotypia said, "That's no issue, Lord Tyrannus, rest assured."

"Wonderful." He rose from his throne, and his skeletal armor clinked against itself. "Gather your men and women, my comrades, for tonight, we bathe in fire."

* * *

Panting and sweaty, Tetsuda allowed himself to collapse atop Tyrannus's equally spent form. He wound his arms around Tyrannus's neck, in which he buried his head. He could hear the smile on Tyrannus's face as he ran his fingers through Tetsuda's hair.

"Beautiful," he murmured, kissing Tetsuda's ear. "Like always."

"Thank you," he whispered back. "I love you, Lord Tyrannus."

"I love you, too, Tetsuda. Why the 'lord' all of a sudden?"

"In times of war, aren't I supposed to be more formal?"

With a sigh, Tyrannus tilted Tetsuda's head up. "The bedroom is no place for war, Tetsuda. Starting tomorrow, we won't be nearly as intimate with one another. If this is our last night of freedom, I want to enjoy it."

"Don't speak like that," Tetsuda mumbled, hiding his head once more.

"Don't tell me you're worried?"

"Of course I am," he said. "You're an Ira, and a king at that, but I've never been in true conflict before."

Chuckling softly, Tyrannus placed his hand on the back of Tetsuda's head. "You'll be fine," he assured. "You may not have fought against real demons before, but not every soldier is as strong as me. Hell, some of them aren't much stronger than Et Cinere—they just have a conscious mind, and even then, barely. Tairo's great politically, but you can't send an Avaritia to do an Ira's job. I'm rigid with my training, so I'm able to fight better with less. Do you know how large my army is, Tetsuda?"

His eyes drifted up. "Around...fifty thousand total, right?"

"If that. Tairo's is one hundred fifty thousand."

"What?"

"But," Tyrannus continued, "for every acceptable soldier he has, there are five incompetent ones. We won't be defeated, Tetsuda. I assure you that."


	27. Chapter 27

"So right now, we're here," said Basileus, pointing to the place on the map marked "Indok Mountains," "which puts us past Ceniyan's border with Suiyan and not far from the Suiyanic capital. Based on what we last heard, Ultimo Praedicare is a bit ahead of us, but Ultimo Rapax is a bit further behind, due to being ambushed while crossing the Haissen. He probably could have been here by now, but his forces undoubtedly had to scrounge everything from the wreckage that they could. Avaritia are strong, but they're by no means reliable when shiny things are involved."

Tetsuda's gaze should have been fixated on the map, but he couldn't help but focus on his superior. Originally, he'd been with Regina, who had taken hold of both the incubi and succubi in Basileus's absence. For two weeks, they'd fought their way through the war-torn Ceniyan, and they'd managed to succeed with relatively minor casualties. At the end of their last battle, located on the Ceniyanic banks of the Haissen, all Suiyanic ships had sunken in pieces into the steamy depths, yet just as the Naiyanic forces prepared to cross, another ship approached in the distance, Basileus at its helm.

Despite Regina's chagrin, Basileus had assumed control over the incubi once more, and the two had parted ways on the river. Now, standing above a map table, he looked completely different. A black eyepatch covered his left eye, and in his mouth was a smoldering cigar. He still wore his feathered cloak, yet rather than nothing, underneath was a set of leather armor.

"So what do you recommend, then?" Tetsuda asked. "Advance now or wait for Regina?"

"We don't need her forces yet," he said. "It's not until the capital that we'll get true enemies. I knew his forces weren't as good as ours, but _shit_ , they're pathetic. It's almost as if Tairo knows that."

"As if he wants to be defeated," Tetsuda said.

"No, I don't think it's that." He pulled the cigar from his mouth, and dark grey smoke came from his mouth. "I think it's because he's so single-minded that he doesn't care about what happens to his nation. He doesn't want Iyan unified. He wants Lord Tyrannus killed."

Tetsuda's lack of heart stung at the mention of the name. Due to the agreement reached in the Factionry, he hadn't been allowed to even hear of Tyrannus's whereabouts, lest he run off in search of him. Sadly, he couldn't say he wouldn't do that if given Tyrannus's location.

Then again, entering a camp of Ira in the middle of a war would spell him nothing but complication and danger. Besides, from the little he had eavesdropped, the Ira forces had divided into multiple camps to keep any potential in-camp riots small. They couldn't all be as composed as Tyrannus, after all; then again, he wasn't a full Ira…

"Do you think he'll succeed?" Tetsuda asked.

He shrugged. "Hard to say. They're both extremely powerful demons, but they're also extremely secretive."

"Secretive?"

He nodded. "No one truly knows all of their abilities. I've heard lots of rumors about Lord Tyrannus, but...nothing I can really confirm."

"Rumors like what?"

He stared down at the map as he placed the cigar in his mouth once more. "Well, the biggest one is definitely the Guardian. He told you about how he killed the previous Ultimo Superbia, right?"

"Yeah, he ripped him apart."

"Well, that's apparently not all that happened. Supposedly, after Lord Tyrannus drank his blood, the Superbia's spirit became part of him. By extension, then, he can call upon that spirit to fight for him in battle. Some claim it's like a familiar, while others say it's more of a...shadowy apparition. But no one knows for sure."

"Well, regardless of the truth in his abilities, he should be more than fine against Tairo," Tetsuda said. "I know he will."

Basileus chuckled softly. "You really do love him, don't you?"

He nodded. "Why? Does that surprise you?"

He shrugged. "It's just odd to me, being an incubus and all. Usually we have a great sense of pleasure but a poor sense of what 'love' actually is. We're inherently polyamorous; kinda weird to see one of my kind so dedicated to one person."

"It'd just my nature. I was like that as a human, too." He leaned against the map table and gazed out the open tent flap. The weather had grown more heated the deeper they traveled into Suiyan, yet now dark yellow clouds dominated the sky, blocking out the inferno of a sun that hovered over all of Iyan. On the ground, soldiers milled and mingled, drinking ale while sharpening their weapons or trading stories. If only Tyrannus was here; he had such a wonderful laugh...

What was he doing, Tetsuda wondered? Was he out there marching through the desert, an army of Ira behind him, his eyes burning with rage as he drew nearer to Tairo? Or was he standing against a table, just as Tetsuda was now, his heart aching with longing as the days without Tetsuda grew longer? Probably the former. Hell, knowing Tyrannus, he'd probably gone off on his own to pursue Tairo, leaving Potentia and the other Ira far behind. It was selfish of him to imagine Tyrannus's mind being occupied with thoughts of Tetsuda—he had far more to worry about, being a king and all. Still...even just one thought...

"Hey," Basileus said, hitting his shoulder. "Look at that."

His focus returning, Tetsuda gazed outside once more. For the first time in all his years there, rain descended upon the arid earth, but not in faint wisps. No, they came down in marble-sized drops, and their impression was left strongly. The incubi outside cheered and laughed even louder now, with some stripping out of their armor to revel in the nude.

"Damn," Tetsuda said. "I didn't know rain was possible."

Basileus chuckled and wound an arm around Tetsuda's shoulders. "I forget how young you are sometimes. Rain in the demon world means a much different thing than rain in the human world. It's always an omen." He pointed to the clouds. "It's not coming down straight, see? It's blowing to the south. To Suiyan's capital. To Tairo. Great chaos is coming."

"Yeah," Tetsuda said. "And its name is Tyrannus."


	28. Chapter 28

"Fire!"

A volley of cannonballs burst from their containers in bursts of smoke, and in an instant, a thousand demons came to an eternal death. The Naiyanic soldiers cried out as they brandished their blades high and charged across the field of corpses. Suiyan's capital had become a graveyard of rubble and bodies, upon which demons of all races and all ages battled to the death and beyond, all for the honor of their respective kingdoms—honor that Suiyan was slowly losing.

Tetsuda had crouched behind a pile of cracked stones, his breathing heavy and his eyes stinging from the smoke. His armor and sword were covered in blood, most of it from soldiers who should never have stepped onto a training field, let alone a war. Enemies or not, Tetsuda couldn't help but feel bad for them; some looked barely older than him, and with far less power. He'd know. He'd slaughtered ten of them.

He'd long since separated from the rest of the incubi ranks; the moment the first cannons fired, Tetsuda ran off into the fray on his own. He knew the severity disobeying the decision at the Factionry, but he couldn't handle it anymore. Tyrannus was here somewhere—there were Ira all over the place, each one more vicious than the last.

What was left of the building to his left exploded in a fiery blaze, and Tetsuda jerked his head to the side with closed eyes.

"What's going on?" asked a voice in front of his cover.

"Here, it's fairly balanced, but there's a monster to the south," said another. "He's slaughtering everyone."

"What do you mean, monster?" said a third.

"I only heard stories, but…they say he's covered in the blood of everyone he's killed, and he uses a scythe with a blade ten feet long."

Tyrannus.

Gripping Erectus tight, Tetsuda leapt over the rock he'd hidden behind and swung. His blade came into contact with the unarmored skull of what he presumed was an Avaritia, and the two Ira with him drew their own weapons—double maces and a warhammer.

The maces moved quicker than they appeared, yet Tetsuda was able to duck and avoid them, instead crouching and stabbing the Ira that wielded them in his stomach. Blood poured from around the blade, but just as Tetsuda began to withdraw it, something whizzed above, and the Ira's head fell from its body. Right beside him, the other Ira met the same fate.

Tetsuda looked up, blade poised, but relaxed his posture only a moment later. Basileus stood upon a pile of concrete slabs, a grin on his face and spiked circular blades in his hands. "So this is where you've been," he said. "Shoulda known you'd run off on your own."

"Ultimo…"

"Calm down. I'm not gonna reprimand you." He hopped off the mound and stepped over to Tetsuda. "Are you all right? You're bleedin' pretty hard."

"It's not my blood," he said. "What about you? Aren't you still injured?"

"Yeah, but that's not stoppin' me. I need you back with us, Tetsuda. We're not strugglin', but shit's goin' slower than it would without you."

"I can't, Ultimo," he said. "I've fought with you all this time, but...it's time I do something on my own."

His eye narrowed. "Tetsuda…"

"I know it's against the Factionry's decision, but this is probably the last battle in this war. Besides, even if they pressure him, Tyrannus won't banish me. He has final say in everything."

With a sigh, Basileus put his hands on Tetsuda's shoulders. "All right, fine. You're young, but you're not powerless. I'm not gonna stop you, but I'm not gonna support you either. You wanna find him, you do it on your own, and you face whatever repercussions come with it head-on. But I will warn you, Ira are completely different creatures in battle, and with Lord Tyrannus, that's even more extreme. If you approach him carelessly with love on your mind, you'll just get killed, and Lord Tyrannus won't even know it was you until long after Tairo is dead."

Tetsuda nodded. "I understand, Ultimo. I'll be careful."

"You'd better be. Tyrannus won't be the only one pissed if you die. You're one of the best fighters I've seen in a long time." He clapped Tetsuda's shoulders. "Now go, before one of the other commanders can stop you."

"None of them can stop me," he said. "No matter how hard they may try."


	29. Chapter 29

Everything was red.

The ground, the sky, the air—everything in sight was bright red.

Panting, Tyrannus crouched in a crater of his own creation. The pathetic excuses for soldiers he'd encountered had been pulverized into nothing but blood and bits of flesh, leaving only their broken bits of weaponry to remind Tyrannus that he'd fought other demons at all. The events of that day, just like the days preceding it, was a blur of screams, of carnage and chaos.

He'd separated from Potentia and the rest of the Ira the moment they'd crossed the Ceniyanic border. How long had it been since the war had begun? A week? Month? Year? He didn't know. But none of that mattered—all that mattered was the death of one Avaritia.

He stared down at his claws, dripping red with bits of flesh impaled on the tips. He'd been using his scythe for the majority of his fighting, but he'd entered a trance from which he was only recently escaping, and in that trance, he'd forgone the scythe and fought with his bare hands.

His eyes dull, Tyrannus lifted his hand to his mouth and licked a long, slow trail. Sweet, but rich, too. Incubi blood. Incubi…

He blinked a few times, then lowered his eyes. No, he wasn't among them. He couldn't have been among them. Tetsuda was...not there...he was somewhere else…but not there…

Shaking his head, Tyrannus rose from the pool. Originally, he'd carried a great suit of skeleton armor upon his body, yet he'd gradually forgone each piece the further into Suiyan he trekked, and now he stood completely nude. Just as he had all that time ago…

Sighing, Tyrannus trudged his way out of the crater. His head turned to the north. Just a few miles away was the capital, the army—the incubi he loved…

But he had no place there. Not now. Not with _him_ still lurking about…

Tairo wouldn't be there, fighting with his men. He was too selfish for that. No, he'd be far away, safe from the damage that Tyrannus's forces would undoubtedly inflict upon him.

Waiting for him.

Tyrannus outstretched his arm and flexed his fingers. From a distance away, Falce Mortis spun through the air, only to land right in Tyrannus's hand. The travel had cleaned the scythe of blood, allowing the blade to shine bright in the sun.

"I know you're here," he murmured. "I can feel you. Tairo…"

His body tensed, and Tyrannus swung Falce Mortis toward a boulder a few yards away. The blade embedded itself into the rock, which then burst into a cloud of dust and pebbles in all directions.

"So you found me." Out from the cloud stepped a demon clothed in red, a staff with two spiked wheels in his hand. "Took you long enough, Souku. And you've come alone, too."

Tyrannus caught his scythe as it flew back to him. "The incubus would have gotten in my way."

He chuckled. " 'The incubus,' he says. So barbaric. Then again, I suppose it fits. You look like the same beast you were all that time ago. Speaking of, why don't we relive the memories, shall we?"

The earth around Tyrannus quaked, and he jumped high as arms sprouted from the ground. Creatures with red skin and fiery eyes crawled their way into the world of the living, and each one roared in a different pitch. Ten Homines Ignis, yet even an inexperienced demon could tell they were supercharged. Their bodies were bigger, lava bubbling within the cracks on their skin, wings of obsidian sprouting from their backs.

As Tyrannus skidded back on the earth, the creatures leapt forward with their broken teeth bared. Gripping Falce Mortis tight, the northern king swung, slicing the first two clean in half. As the next three drew nearer, the sliced ones exploded in a ball of lava and smoke. The molten substance flew onto on Tyrannus's body in thick blobs. He hissed as he felt his skin sear, yet adrenaline kicked in quickly, and he continued hacking away until all ten were nothing but ash.

"So reckless, you are," Tairo chuckled. "Seems that hasn't changed since—"

From the fiery remains Tyrannus burst, roaring strong, and clashed his scythe with Tairo's weapon. Sparks flew from the heated metal, yet Tairo thrusting forth separated them. The wheels on his staff were hollow, yet within the rims there grew a dark red ball of flame and electricity. When it grew just below the size of the wheel, Tairo swung his staff, and the ball flew forth to Tyrannus. The Ira managed to dodge, letting the fireball form a crater a few yards away, yet six more had developed in its place.

As Tyrannus danced about to dodge, Tairo shook his staff, and the blades separated from the shaft to circle around him. Like a loom, the blades weaved a red-and-white transparent shell around Tairo. Flames licked the edges, and as he darted toward Tyrannus, the blades shot out to form more fireballs of their own.

The Ira leapt into the air, and the fireballs followed in greater numbers. He hadn't wanted to do this so quickly, but with his armor gone…well, it was either this or inconvenience.

From his back there sprouted two black wings, a flap of which sent him far above the ground and the fireballs a bit further back. Tairo specialized in long distance fighting, he recalled, and his close combat skills were nothing to scoff at, either. The first time Tyrannus had attempted to fight him, back when he'd first killed Jousin, he'd had to flee with a severed wing, and that was in his Harbinger state. Back then Tairo had to work for his title, yet after he became the King of Suiyan, he'd entered a world of relative leisure and inactivity, and being an Avaritia, his main concern was economic success.

Meanwhile, Tyrannus had had to fight every day for the respect of his men, and as an Ira, his heart had never burned stronger for battle.

His wings folded in front of his body, yet when they flapped outward again, dozens of hardened, sharpened feathers shot out like arrows, piercing the fireballs and pulling them back to the ground.

As they descended, the covered Tairo used them as stepping stones, by which he traveled up to Tyrannus's relative position. The blades spun rapidly toward Tyrannus, shooting tiny needles of flame at him at nearly blinding speed. Tyrannus kept one wint poised in front of himself, while the other allowed him to travel—albeit messily—further away from Tairo.

He couldn't keep running like this. Tyrannus had little to no long distance abilities, yet the flames would just destroy his body if he drew too close. Then again…

His eyes narrowed, and black marks crawled across the right half of his skin. "Begone," he hissed and flapped his closed wing outward.

In an instant, the needles stopped in midair, only to fall to the ground like a can of dropped pins—heavy and messy.

"Join me," he snarled under his breath.

As he flew down to meet Tairo, the flaming needles accompanied him, effectively fending off any fireballs Tairo attempted to shoot his way. He held Falce Mortis above his head, the blade radiating black energy, and slammed it hard onto Tairo's force field. Electricity and flame gushed from the point of impact, singing Tyrannus's body in a manner intense yet deeply satisfying. His deadened heart warmed in his chest, and a grin grew across his face. This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, the moment he'd been yearning for for centuries. To dominate him…

Tyrannus opened his mouth and unleashed a scream that shattered both the sky and the shell, and Tairo went flying back to the earth. Tyrannus flew down to the surface once more in a more graceful manner, yet Tairo did manage to straighten himself and land on his feet, rather than crash into a fiery crater.

Despite the cracks in his armor, Tairo chuckled as he wiped a bit of blood from his lip. "I'll hand it to you, you've gotten quite a bit stronger. That doesn't mean you're any better of a fighter, though. Barely into the fight, and already you had to use your heightened form." His eyes drifted lower, and he grimaced. "So shameless in your arousal."

"I'm a Harbinger," he said. "I was born in a heightened state, one that surpassed my Scortum nature and brought me to the forefront of all Ira." He pointed his scythe at Tairo. "I'm bored of this child's play. Shift, Tairo." He grinned. "Make me come for you."

Tairo's eyes narrowed, and they shifted to an extremely bright green. "All right. I'll put you on your knees like the whore of a demon you are."


	30. Chapter 30

With a vicious swing powered by urgency and rage, Tetsuda severed the head of the Avaritia that had stumbled into the space. The head bounced a few feet before rolling up against a pile of burnt wood. Blood spewed from the neck in a pillar, only for the rest of the body to fall to its knees in a pool.

Panting, Tetsuda wiped Erectus clean. For the past hour, he'd been tearing his way through the Suiyanic palace, now a mountain of rubble and ruin from all the cannonfire. On his run through the capital, Tetsuda had found one of Tyrannus's vambraces—albeit stained and rusted from blood—not far from here, and a trail of semen that could only have been Tyrannus's had followed. He'd know it anywhere—he could _smell_ Tyrannus on the trail.

While two battalions of Ira battled—a few might have been masturbating on corpses—in the front yard, Tetsuda had snuck in through a hole that had just barely accommodated him. The place was crawling with soldiers both Naiyanic and Suiyanic, but at this point, Tetsuda didn't care who he slaughtered. He had to get to Tyrannus, and quick. He was strong, undoubtedly, but…against Tairo…

Wiping his mouth, he surveyed the area. He'd squeezed through a tiny corridor until he'd reached this cavern—most likely an antechamber in its past life—on his way to the throne room. The space was little bigger than a standard bedroom, the ceiling of which was just barely tall enough to accommodate his head. Before him stood nothing but massive chunks of the former walls.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Fuck, why? Why?!"

His eyes burning, he dropped his weapon and beat the surface of the boulder with his bare fists. The skin on his knuckles broke, only to heal, then break again in a cycle so common among incubi. He'd received so many injuries, but all of them had healed already. The only one that reminded him he'd fought at all was the pounding in his head.

And the worry gnawing in his chest.

Part of him wondered why he was even bothering. He'd just get in the way, wouldn't he? Both of them were so powerful, but aside from somewhat strong hypnosis abilities, what did he have to contribute to a fight against Tairo? He'd just be a burden…

No, he couldn't think like that! He needed to find Tyrannus!

A few pebbles rustled behind him, and Tetsuda snapped his head around. His eyes narrowed, and his fists tightened to whiten his knuckles.

The moment he saw a leg come though the hole, Tetsuda leapt forward and punched with as much force as he had. His hand fisted in the shirt of the new arrival while he used the other to beat the demon to a hopeful death.

"Tetsuda," said a strangled voice. "Tetsuda, stop! It's me! Hirokan!"

Tetsuda stiffened his arm, and he blinked a few times. Beneath him lay the ginger demon he'd known in the human realm, his face still pristine despite the beating.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"I could ask the same of you. Get off of me and I'll tell you."

He did as instructed, retrieving Erectus along the way.

"I came looking for you," Hirokan replied.

"For me? Why?"

"I know it sounds odd, but I need asylum, and you're my best chance of getting it."

"Hirokan, this isn't—"

"Please, Tetsuda, I'll do anything! Just let me come with you!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Break down this wall."

He blinked. "What?"

"Break it down, Hirokan!"

Though his visage held gentle hesitance, Hirokan placed his hands upon the wall. With a flex of his fingers, Hirokan loosed a pulse of blue light that cracked the stone in multiple places.

"Punch it," he said.

Without hesitation, Tetsuda struck the wall, and it crumbled to pieces in an instant.

"Let me take—"

Tetsuda abandoned Hirokan and ran out into what used to be the throne room, only for his steps to slow. Littered on the floor were bodies—no, they couldn't even be called bodies. They were parts of bodies, yes, but none of them were together. Armored torsos, hands still holding weapons, heads with faces petrified in fear—all of this, coupled with a floor full of dried blood and other bodily fluids. Behind the throne lay a massive window of stained glass, in which a giant hole lay.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Where are you...Tyrannus, where the fuck are you?!"

"That's what I was going to tell you," said Hirokan, placing his hand on Tetsuda's shoulder. "In exchange for a promise of asylum, I'll take you to Tairo. I managed to escape him in the first stages of the attack—he was going to make a few of us familiars to use for protection, but after the first cannonballs flew, we fled. Or, at least, I think we all fled…anyway, I know where Tyrannus is."

Tetsuda placed his hands on Hirokan's shoulders, his grip almost tight enough to break the skin. "Take me to him," he said. " _Now_."


	31. Chapter 31

The duo traveled quickly out of the main fray, albeit not unnoticed nor unscathed. Stupid as he had been to run off in search of any demon, let alone Tetsuda, in the middle of a battle of epic proportions, Hirokan had at least been smart enough to replace his red Suiyanic attire with the greys of the north. Granted, Tetsuda had still done a majority of the killing…

As they shouts and shots of the capital grew softer behind them, Tyrannus's trail grew more and more apparent. Puddles and splotches dotted the otherwise desolate earth, and half-rotten skulls acted almost as markers to measure distance.

Tetsuda's throat dried the further they ran, and not from exhaustion. It was hard to believe that this was all Tyrannus's doing; the same demon who'd spoken to him so tenderly in bed was now an animal, hungry for nothing but destruction and chaos. A beast of battle…

Something burst in the distance, followed by a screech that shattered their ears as well as the sky.

"What the fuck was that?" Tetsuda asked.

"They're fighting," Hirokan said. "They've been fighting. I can't tell which one that was, but...if I had to guess, it was Tyrannus."

Tetsuda's eye twitched, and his grip tightened on Erectus.

"You're sure you still want to go to him? I know you care for him, but—"

"We're going," he said. "Do you really want Tairo to be the King of Iyan?"

He stopped asking questions after that.

Further they ran, until finally they reached the edge of a cliff that overlooked the field of battle. Craters dotted the blackened ground, in some places still burning, and in places still level there stood stalagmites of obsidian.

Without hesitation, Tetsuda climbed his way down the face of the cliff, Hirokan following a short distance behind. The heat from the earth blistered his feet through his shoes, and upon looking down, Tetsuda found bits of lava bubbling in cracks in the ground.

"I will say, you've gotten better."

Tetsuda came to an immediate stop. The incubi crouched behind a boulder, high enough to provide cover but low enough to allow them sight of the battling kings.

Tairo stood with his back to them, his armor nonexistent and his green body full of deep gashes. Before him was Tyrannus, his head lowered, an obsidian spike impaling his stomach. From what they could tell, he wasn't breathing—then again, neither was Tetsuda.

"I haven't had to fight this hard in centuries," he said, the green coloration on his skin gradually fading. "And it's been even longer since I've had to slip into my pure Avaritia state. Perhaps I was wrong about you, Souku. Partially, anyway." He swiped his finger across Tyrannus's crotch, then looked at his hand with a grimace. "Even now, bleeding to death, you still come. Astounding. Disgusting."

"Tyrannus…" Tetsuda whispered. "Tyrannus!"

Tairo looked over his shoulder, and he snickered at the sight of Tetsuda. "So the dog came back to his master. How cute. Shameful how he won't be able to see you fall…"

Tetsuda was just about to leap over the boulder, but raspy, gurgled chuckles caught both his and Tairo's attention. Shakily, Tyrannus's arms lifted, and he placed his hands upon Tairo's shoulders.

"You're right, Tairo…it is astounding…it's so astounding…" Tyrannus's head lifted, revealing eyes of a wicked dark purple. "How foolish you are."

He dug his claws deep into Tairo's skin, and around them there grew a massive column of purple smoke and light. The smoke swirled in a cyclone of transparency, until finally it congealed into a figure vaguely resembling a demon. It towered far above the Ira and Avaritia, with eyes of bright yellow and a mouth of jagged teeth that roared in an even beastlier manner than Tyrannus had. Tairo's head whipped back, his mouth and eyes wide open, light pouring out of them and up to the face of the demon. All the while, Tyrannus grinned in an oddly hollow manner.

The demon's hands wrapped around Tairo's body, just as Tyrannus's had, and gradually it squeezed and squeezed until his body had erupted into a pure ball of light. The demon lifted his arms up above Tyrannus's head, and the light floated down in thin streams into Tyrannus's head. Once all had been depleted, the smoke demon dissipated, and Tyrannus was left standing alone.

The air hung still after that.

Tyrannus gazed around the battlefield, his expression blank. Gradually, however, a smile spread across his face, then a grin, then a stream of chuckles, then a torrent of cackling. "He's dead! That piece of shit is finally dead!"

Tetsuda leapt over the boulder. "Tyrannus! Tyrannus!"

He turned the incubus's way, his expression alight yet somehow still dark. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be separated from me until after this ended?"

"Never mind that. Are you all right?"

Tyrannus looked over Tetsuda's shoulder, and he narrowed his eyes. "Never mind that. What the fuck is he doing there?"

"Don't attack him," Tetsuda said, stepping back beside Hirokan. "He defected from Tairo and is coming back with us. You can trust him, I promise. I knew him in the human realm."

Tyrannus sighed, then nodded. "All right. I'll let you come back with us. But if you pull _any_ shit with me, I will string you up from the balustrade. Understand?"

Swallowing, Hirokan nodded. "Definitely."

"Good." He looked to Tetsuda with a smile. "Let's go home."


	32. Chapter 32

With a long, low groan, Tetsuda released deep inside of Tyrannus. His lover's fingers dug deep into his shoulders, undoubtedly breaking the skin, and he let out a loud moan as his semen splattered all over Tetsuda's abdomen. Tyrannus's forehead dropped to Tetsuda's shoulder, his breaths coming in pants, yet still he found it in himself to lick and nibble on Tetsuda's neck. The incubus chuckled softly as he looked down.

"You're still willing to continue?" he asked. "We've been at it for four hours already."

"I can't help it," Tyrannus mumbled. "I love you…"

"I love you too, but you're exhausted." Placing his hands beneath Tyrannus's arms, he lifted the Ira off of his member and lowered him onto his back. He leaned over Tyrannus and kissed him gently. "As much as I'd love to fuck you until the morning, it's not good for your health. You've barely relaxed or slept since we returned from Suiyan. Not only that, but you just went through a three-hour ceremony. I worry about you."

"You're disobeying your king?"

Smiling softly, Tetsuda ran his fingers through Tyrannus's hair, still silky even after constant tugging and tangling. "What's a royal consort without a little scandal?" He changed his position so he sat against the headboard; Tyrannus followed, resting his head on Tetsuda's chest and winding his arms around his middle.

"Your body's so wondrous...just gone through a war, and you still look pristine…"

"I wish I had more scars, to be honest. The Luxuria are getting so much flack from the other battalions for not doing anything during the conflict, but—"

"Don't bother listening to them," Tyrannus interrupted. "They're just thirsty for more conflict—at least, the Ira are. It'll die down soon enough, I promise. Besides, from what I've heard, Basileus has already crushed a few radical rebellions that threatened some Luxuria. You've nothing to fear."

"I suppose you're right." He kissed the top of Tyrannus's head. "You're even more powerful now, after all. I doubt anyone will think about tampering with your rule."

"Don't say that so soon. It's only been a week since we've returned home."

"That being said," Tetsuda murmured, "you still haven't told me about what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"With Tairo. That...being. What was it? And what did you do to him?"

With a sigh, Tyrannus closed his eyes. "I figured you'd find out about it eventually. It's not something I want to discuss, but you'll just pester me more if I don't. I will warn you, though, if you tell anyone about this, it'll spell doom for far more than just you and I. So keep your mouth shut. Am I understood?"

"Of course. I won't tell anyone."

"All right. Well...I suppose we'll just have to start from the beginning. You already know the story of me killing the previous Ultimo Superbia, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Good, then I can skip over that. Anyway, after I killed him, I was thrown into the dungeon for a bit while the previous king and Tairo debated my fate. I wasn't thrown into just any cell, though. I was placed in a pit that was covered by a slab of concrete. I couldn't hear or see anything. One day, however, a Superbia joined me, seemingly out of nowhere. But it wasn't just any Superbia—it was the one I'd killed.

"Before getting out of the pit, I'd drank a decent portion of Iacto's—that was his name—blood, since it was all over me. Well, it turns out that I'd drunk enough to take his essence—I'd absorbed his spirit, as well as his power. He appeared to me as an apparition, mentally competent but horribly disfigured. His features were torn apart, and a majority of his body radiated purple smoke. As arrogant as he was in life, in death, he was far more submissive toward me, calling me 'Master' and saying he'd fight for me. He was actually the one who gave me inspiration for my name; he called me a tyrant of Tairo's mind, and so 'Tyrannus' was born."

"But...what I saw was nothing resemblant of a demon. Not in our sense, anyway."

"Well, being in my mind for a few centuries has disfigured Iacto quite a bit. He's taken bits of the others into himself, but because of him being the earliest soul I'd taken, he keeps submissive."

"Others?" Tetsuda asked. "What do you mean?"

"That's the next part. Scortum demons usually have very little or even no abilities, since there's too many demonic types for one to truly take control. However, in my case, I came here with all the signs of an Ira, and they only grew stronger as time progressed. As such, I was endowed with very unique abilities. One of them, Iacto explained, was called Anima Effusio—soul absorption. If I drank enough blood of a person I'd killed, I could absorb their soul, and, by extension, their power. That's how I was able to grow stronger, by absorbing Ira that I'd killed. Not to say I'd only killed Ira, but they were the most beneficial to me. Nothing too strong, but overtime the numbers started showing their benefits."

"But you didn't drink Tairo's blood. You just...looked at him."

"I know. Before you died in the human realm, I had a habit of disappearing to an island called Cosiyan, where I trained with Iacto to enhance my abilities. You see, once a soul enters my body, Iacto traps them and beats them down until they submit. After about a century, I was able to bring Iacto out and fuse him with me temporarily, which allowed me to take stronger, more powerful souls. I haven't done it much, so I was a bit worried with Tairo, but it went without any problems. I've never been happier." He looked up. "Well, except for you, anyway."

"You don't have to lie for me, Tyrannus. It's fine. I understand how much defeating him meant to you." He held Tyrannus tighter in his arms, a smile on his face. "Just be sure not to push yourself too hard, all right? You don't want the Factionry getting any ideas of weakness."

"Don't worry, Tetsuda. I'll be fine."

"I hope so."


	33. Chapter 33

_Hit him._

 _Beat him._

"Wake up."

 _Take him._

 _Keep him._

"Wake up."

 _Choke him._

 _Kill him._

"Wake up!"

Tyrannus's eyes shot open, and his head turned from side to side to view nothing but darkness. He attempted to rise, but he found it impossible to move from his seated position. His arms were behind his back, his ankles held together, both by chains he could not see.

"Good, you've awoken," a voice purred in the darkness.

"Who said that? Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? I'm offended. I've been with you so long, Tyrannus."

"Iacto?"

The darkness was endless, boundless, but out from the shadow there rolled a purple head that, when stopped, revealed a face badly burned and beaten. Tyrannus's heart hitched when, though barely, he recognized it as Iacto.

"Does that answer your question?"

"What are you?" he whispered. "What are you?!"

"Really, that incubus has dulled your mind," the voice sighed. A clawed foot rested atop Iacto's head, and a heavily disfigured demon leaned forward to press his forehead to Tyrannus's. "You can't even recognize yourself anymore."

Tyrannus reeled back, his eyes wide. This...this wasn't him...this couldn't be him! This demon had beady black eyes and pus-filled tumors and rotten horns in place of hair!

"Don't play games with me," Tyrannus hissed.

"Who are you to be barking orders?" the demon laughed. "You may be the King of Iyan, I'm the lord of your senses. _I_ am Iacto now."

"You...killed him?"

"Oh, I did far more than that. I _absorbed_ him, Tyrannus. He's part of me now, making _me_ the master of your mind."

Tyrannus shook his head, a shaky but large smile on his face. "You're nothing," he spat. "This is a dream."

"Oh? That's what you think?" The demon chuckled, revealing jagged, yellow teeth, through the gaps of which a snake slithered. "Let me ask you something, then." He stepped back and held out his hands. Two flames formed between them, one black and one pink. The black flame materialized into a long-haired man wielding a spiked mace, while the other shifted into a young girl. The black flame bashed its mace into the girl's head, sending smaller flames splattering everywhere.

Tyrannus's eyes burned, but not from the heat of the flames. "Kanako…" he whispered.

"Was that a dream, Tyrannus? Or maybe I should call you Souichi again. You're reacting like a human, after all." He laughed again, and the flames simply grew in size.

 _I'll kill you all!_ shouted a man's voice.

 _Brother, no!_ shouted a young girl.

"That...that was...I…" Tears welled in his eyes, and the space where his heart was supposed to be seemed to grow even more hollow. "I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it…"

"You did mean it," said the demon. "You bashed her face in with a mace because you wanted nothing but destruction. That's all you've _ever_ wanted. Power. Blood. Dominance. But what did you get? Set afire as you were stoned by the subjects you starved and raped of life."

"I didn't mean it...I didn't do it...I...stop…please..."

"You want the pain to stop? That's not possible, Tyrannus. You chose this life. Everything that's happened has been _your_ doing. Not Kanako's, not Iacto's, not Jousin's, not Tairo's, not Tetsuda's— _yours_."

"Stop…" He lowered his head, and now his body trembled. "Stop it...please…"

"You can't stop this, Tyrannus." The demon leaned forward, and in a tender voice, he murmured, "But I can. I can make all of this pain and agony go away. All you have to do is let me help you."

"Fine...you can…" He swallowed with a dry throat, then shook his head. "No...no! No! You can't take me! You don't control me!"

"Tyrannus—"

"No!" he screeched. "No! Let me go! Now! No!"

 _Tyrannus? Tyrannus?_

"Get off! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

 _Tyrannus!_

Something struck him hard across the face, and when Tyrannus's eyes opened again, they viewed a pair of sapphires that stilled him instantly.

Despite his bare body, Tyrannus was covered in sweat, and his breaths came in quick, shallow pants. He lay atop his bed, held in place by Tetsuda, clad—surprisingly—in military garb.

 _Hit him._

"What's happening?" Tyrannus asked.

"I can ask the same of you," Tetsuda said. "You were supposed to meet with the Factionry today to discuss what's to happen in Suiyan over an hour ago. I came in to check on you, and I found you convulsing and screaming. What's wrong?"

 _Beat him._

"It's...it's nothing, Tetsuda, I just...haven't been sleeping…"

"Tyrannus," the incubus said, harder now. "That wasn't sleep deprivation. What happened? Tell me."

 _Take him._

"I did," Tyrannus grumbled. "Let me go. I have a meeting, remember?"

Though his eyes were narrow, Tetsuda loosened his grip on Tyrannus's arms, allowing the Ira to rise from the bed. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know."

 _Keep him._

Tyrannus looked over his shoulder as he pulled on underwear. "What do you mean?"

"Rule all of Iyan. You're essentially doubling the size of your kingdom, and half of it would gladly murder you. Maybe you should give one of the Factionry dominion over Suiyan, or even divide it into a few separate states. Just until the people are unified."

 _Choke him._

Tyrannus shook his head. "No one will be king but me. Be sure of that. It'll just threaten stability."

"Tyrannus—"

 _Kill him._

"Not everyone is like you, Tetsuda. A precarious time like this is _perfect_ for usurping power, and I have _no_ intention of being beaten down again. Especially not after what Tairo put me through all these centuries."

Tetsuda nodded, albeit slowly and with reservation on his face. "If you say so."

 _Kill him._

"What about you, then? Why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm returning to Ceniyan today."

 _Keep him_.

"What? Since when?"

"I told you over a week ago. Now that the war's over, I have no need to stay here anymore. Almost all of Ceniyan was destroyed, and as their governor, I have to—"

"You're staying."

 _Kill him_.

"What?"

"Like I said, this is a precarious time, and I have to be on guard constantly. I need at least one person I can trust around me."

"You're sure?"

 _Kill him_.

"Certain. Don't worry about Ceniyan. We'll fix it soon. Just…" An image of a bloodied girl's face flashed before his eyes, and he shook his head. "It'll take a bit of time, that's all."

Tetsuda stepped forward and cupped Tyrannus's cheeks. "Take as much time as you need, Tyrannus. Your health isn't worth a quick recovery."

"I know. I'll try to take better care of myself, Tetsuda. I promise."

"Good." He kissed Tyrannus's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

 _Kill him._


	34. Chapter 34

Almost immediately after Tyrannus's victory over Tairo, the remaining dissenters of Suiyan were hunted down and killed, quelling any hopes of rebellion and easily placing the southern nation beneath Tyrannus's control. Martial law was initiated right after, forcing the Suiyanic populace to work alongside Naiyanic demons to rebuild their country. This proved effective, with Suiyan almost completely rebuilt in merely a year's time, albeit with heavy Naiyanic influence.

But that was the end of positivity.

Despite multiple Factionry meetings, Tyrannus's paranoia had not subsided, resulting in a stricter, more brutal life around the Naiyanic palace. Investigations of demons were common, and anyone who breathed even a syllable of disapproval about Tyrannus's actions was never heard from again. Just after the war's end, roughly two thousand demons lived within or around the palace; now, only nine hundred called it home.

Tyrannus's health hadn't improved, either. Tetsuda still hadn't been permitted to leave for Ceniyan, which had begun its rebuilding process—in Tyrannus's view—about two months prior, yet due to his standing with Tyrannus, he'd been tasked with establishing a colony of sorts a few miles away from the palace, where demons displaced from the war—or under suspicion of treason—could live under Tyrannus's watchful eye. His duties meant he only saw Tyrannus once or twice a week, yet every time Tetsuda saw him, Tyrannus seemed to deteriorate even more.

Even now, laying beneath Tyrannus as he practically strangled Tetsuda with his tongue, Tetsuda could tell he was by no means himself. His movements were rough and robotic, just like they'd been whenever Tetsuda first became Tyrannus's slave. His soft nibbles had morphed into harsh bites, and rather than playful seduction, he growled commands into Tetsuda's ears.

After nearly five minutes of nonstop kissing, Tyrannus ripped his lips from Tetsuda's and stood on his knees. "Suck," he said. "Now."

Still panting, Tetsuda stared up at Tyrannus with soft eyes. His silky hair had grown wild and unkempt, and once intelligent citrines had morphed into strained balls of dirt. His face was gaunt and corpselike, and though more muscular, his body looked worse than an Et Cinere's.

"What are you waiting for? Suck, Tetsuda."

"What's happened to you?" he asked. "Why are you so harsh all of a sudden?"

"Troubling times lead to troubled minds. With all the threats around me, I can't afford to be weak."

"You've been saying that for a year, Tyrannus." Tetsuda sat up and touched his hollow cheek. "You can tell me what's—"

"Don't touch me," he hissed, smacking Tetsuda's hand away. "I didn't call you here to talk."

"But that's what I'm here for," he said. "I'm your lover, Tyrannus. I'm supposed to be the person you confide in the most."

"I can't confide in anyone. Not anymore."

"What nonsense have they been putting in your head?"

"Who?"

"Praedicare and Rapax. You loathed them before the war, but all of a sudden you're taking their advice over Basileus's, and he's been with you since you first dissented from Tairo."

"Don't say his name here," he growled. "And I've never listened to them because I was foolish. They understand the importance of the state more than anyone."

"They're only looking out for themselves. They don't care about you, Tyrannus, but I do! And I can see that you're suffering. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

"You have no place interfering," Tyrannus muttered.

"Fine." Tetsuda untangled himself from Tyrannus and rose from the bed. "Then I've no reason to stay here.

"Tetsuda—"

"You're mad. You have to be."

Before Tyrannus could say anything, Tetsuda abandoned their bedroom and stalked down the hall.

He was concerned, absolutely, but at this point, all he felt was anger. He should've been more assertive early on, should've taken more authority in the post-war year. Maybe then Tyrannus's mind wouldn't be so strained.

Praedicare and Rapax had been acting as vultures for nearly eight months, whispering suggestions and opinions deep into Tyrannus's ear during meetings or events. He'd already given Rapax complete dominion over the mining industry, and Praedicare was a few steps away from leading the army in place of Potentia. It was only a matter of time before one or both of them attempted to overthrow the weakened Tyrannus and plunge Iyan into militant despotism.

His fuming mind carried him all the way out to the courtyard, where overseers—Superbia, unsurprisingly—led a group of prisoners to the Et Cinere pits.

"Tetsuda. Tetsuda!"

The incubus looked up to see Basileus jogging toward him. "Yes?"

"Where were you?" he asked. "I've been looking for you for nearly three hours."

"Tyrannus wanted to meet with me. Privately."

He nodded slowly. "I see." He looked around quickly, then moved closer and whispered, "He's getting worse."

"I know," Tetsuda said. "His health's deteriorating more and more each day."

"It's not just that, though. It's as if he's become a whole different person. Almost like...like Tairo, but even crueler. It needs dealt with, and soon."

"Basileus—"

"Tetsuda, I know you love him, but you can't deny it. He'll end up destroying Iyan if he's left to reign amok."

"Reign amok?"

Basileus's head shot up, and Tetsuda looked over his shoulder. Tyrannus stalked toward them, his eyes burning, a smiling Praedicare and Rapax at either side. Falce Mortis formed in his hand, black flames circling around the shaft.

"I knew you were a radical..."

Tetsuda stepped in front of Basileus. "Tyrannus, please—"

"Get out of the way, Tetsuda!" he snapped. "If I don't lance the boil, the disease will fester, and the body will rot."

"I'm not the one you need to fight," Basileus said. " _They're_ the ones killing this nation!"

"You filthy whore of a—"

"Wait, Lord Tyrannus," Praedicare said, placing his hand on Tyrannus's shoulder. "Governor Tetsuda is correct. You shouldn't kill him here."

"Yes," Rapax agreed. "There's barely anyone around. There could be even more dissenters that we don't know about, but if they witness the defeat of their leader…"

Tyrannus's eyes narrowed, but in thought, rather than anger. A wicked grin grew on his face, and he lowered his scythe to the ground. "I hadn't thought of it that way," he said. "An excellent idea." He straightened his posture and proclaimed, "Luxuria Basileus, you are hereby convicted of treason and will be executed tomorrow morn."

"Tyrannus, no!"

"Hush, Tetsuda," Tyrannus said. "You've no place interfering. Besides...this will be an excellent time for you. I'm sure of it."


	35. Chapter 35

"We have gathered here today on behalf of our great Lord Tyrannus, who earlier has uncovered a great snake in the prosperous garden that is the new Iyan. It has been revealed that Luxuria Basileus, the Ultimo Luxuria, is guilty of treason. In a time as precarious and fragile as this, the only option is a complete elimination of the threat. Therefore, on this day, the Luxuria Basileus will be executed!"

Praedicare's words rang out through the courtyard with the weight of an iron hammer. Clad in heavily ornate skull armor, Tyrannus stood on a rounded balcony with the Ultimo Superbia and Avaritia at his sides. They overlooked a barren but powerful stage, one with a masked Ira standing beside a wooden block. Around the stage there stood crowds of demons that held expressions of stern disapproval and mild fear.

Due to his earlier fight with Tyrannus, Tetsuda stood alongside his fellow incubi, many of whom had shed more than a few tears when the news of assembly was announced earlier. Tetsuda hadn't cried, however—he'd seethed. Strict laws were one thing, but killing Basileus— _Basileus_ of all people...it had taken all of his strength to remain silent.

A finger grazed Tetsuda's hand, and he looked over to see Hirokan beside him. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here the entire time. What's wrong, Tetsuda?"

"Everything," he said. "Basileus hasn't done anything wrong. He was just caught at a bad time. I could've saved him, too, but Praedicare and Rapax were there, poisoning his mind with their lies."

"Keep your voice down," Hirokan whispered. "That type of talk will get you killed."

Tyrannus's voice rang out before he could reply. "Bring out the prisoner," he ordered.

All eyes turned to a tunnel with a metal gate that slowly creaked its way open. Out came two Ira wearing masks, and between them trudged Basileus. He was completely nude, and his body was covered in bloody welts. His hair had been ripped from his skull, and on closer inspection, it became apparent—painfully, for most incubi present—that he'd been castrated.

The Ira manhandled Basileus up to the stage, then threw him to his knees. His head bashed into the block, but his beaten state prevented him from moving from the spot.

"Does the prisoner have any final words?" Praedicare asked.

Basileus opened one eye and just barely tilted his head up to Tyrannus's balcony. "You're making a mistake, Tyrannus," he said. "Don't do this. You know me."

"I know you're a traitor," Tyrannus hissed.

"I've been with you since before Jousin fell!" he snapped. "I helped you overthrow Tairo centuries ago! I'm part of the reason why Naiyan even existed!"

"You've been disgraceful to me since the very start."

Tetsuda's eyes narrowed, but now in thought. He knew Tyrannus had been saying a lot of odd things recently, but that...Tyrannus spoke of offense, but never disgrace. In fact, that almost sounded like...Tairo…

"Tetsuda?" Hirokan whispered. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head slowly but said nothing.

"Kill him," Tyrannus ordered.

"Tyrannus!"

The axe dropped, and so did his head.

Tetsuda's eyes remained fixated on Tyrannus the whole time. The demonic king wore a wide grin that revealed somewhat yellow teeth, and his eyes were alight—and one was green.

"Tetsuda," said the ginger incubus next to him. "Tetsuda!"

"He's not himself," he muttered. "That's not Tyrannus. I know it's not…"

"Let this be a lesson that all of you may learn," Tyrannus said. "Dissent against your king, and you will perish. If I don't make sure of it, someone else will. The new Iyan is no place for the weak. As such, I've another announcement to make. The boil now lanced, only a lack of leadership stands in the way of your success. But that will not last long. I've been considering this for quite some time, and now that Basileus is dead, I can finally appoint a new Ultimo Luxuria." His eyes shifted to the incubi. "Tetsuda."

Murmurs questionable and scornful drifted through the incubi, and all eyes shifted to Tetsuda. He stared forth with wide eyes, and the only thing keeping his mind from shattering was the truth he'd just uncovered. He knew exactly what had occurred, and he kicked himself for not realizing sooner. Maybe he could've done something, helped somehow…

"Well?" Tyrannus asked. "We're waiting."

Tetsuda held Tyrannus's gaze, and despite the thousands around him, he felt alone in the world. Nevertheless, he felt empowered, and he shook his head.

"No," he said. "I won't do it."

Tyrannus tilted his head to the side. "No?"

"No. I won't accept your offer. And I won't accept you! You're not my king! You never will be!"

"Tetsuda—"

"Get out," he hissed. "Get out of his head!"

Tyrannus flinched, but he quickly narrowed his eyes. "I see. I knew I was wrong about you. I hereby exile you from my kingdom!"

"It was never yours to begin with, _Tairo_ ," he muttered.


	36. Chapter 36

"You've changed a lot since you were human," Hirokan commented with a gentle smile. "Gotten...braver. Stronger."

Tetsuda looked up from stone cup. His companion sat on a rock on the other side of the fire, the light illuminating his forced pleasantry. Night was little different in Iyan than in the human realm, but now it seemed darker, more empty and cold—even with the ubiquitous sulfur drifting through the air. They'd left the palace immediately after Tetsuda's exile, and after a few hours' travel, they'd found themselves in a wasteland full of black rocks with a small pond. He only drank to occupy himself, truly—demons had no need for food or water.

"It's not an ideal strength," Tetsuda said. "Or, at least, not an ideal time for it."

"It's difficult," his companion agreed. "You've loved him for so long, and now you've been ripped from him by a force you can't comprehend…"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You're wrong. I can comprehend it. Tyrannus is—"

A few rocks skittered across the ground, and in an instant, Tetsuda withdrew Erectus and turned. The tip of his blade hovered mere millimeters from a masked face.

"Put that down," she hissed. "We're not here to harm you."

He blinked a few times. "Regina?"

The mask lowered, revealing the Ultima Luxuria's face. "Yes, it's me. We abandoned Tyrannus not long after you two did."

"What do you mean, 'we?'"

Footsteps sounded behind Regina, revealing Potentia and Zelotypia.

"You defected, too?" he asked.

"We were planning to after the first purges started," Potentia said. "But we just brushed it off as post-war paranoia."

"After what happened today, though, we knew we couldn't stay with Tyrannus any longer," added Zelotypia. "He annoyed Tyrannus to no end, but Basileus was the closest companion Tyrannus had before you. So after you and Hirokan left, we renounced Tyrannus and left."

Slowly, Tetsuda nodded. "I'm glad, actually. With what I have planned, I'll need more than just the two of us. Sit down. I'll tell you what I was about to tell Hirokan."

So they sat around the fire, all eyes fixated on Tetsuda, as the incubus began.

"You all know that Tyrannus killed Tairo a year ago, but not all of you know how. He didn't just kill Tairo—he absorbed him, body and soul, using the technique Anima Effusio."

All eyes widened, save for Hirokan, who had witnessed the event directly. "What?" Potentia breathed.

He nodded. "And he's had the ability for quite some time. Tyrannus said the soul of Iacto, the previous Ultimo Superbia, acted as a 'warden' of sorts, keeping the souls from overwhelming his mind. It's safe to say that Tairo was more powerful than Iacto, and...well, in short, I think Tairo's overtaken Tyrannus's mind."

"You're certain?" Regina asked.

"Yes. It has to be. Tyrannus's mannerisms, and even his appearance...they're changing. And I'm worried he'll be completely consumed if he's left alone much longer."

"What do you suggest, then? Killing him?"

He shook his head. "I can't do that. Even if he's changed, the real Tyrannus is still in there somewhere— _my_ Tyrannus is still in there somewhere. I'll save him. Before the madness, he mentioned he went to somewhere called Cosiyan to train with Iacto. Maybe there's a solution there."

"Cosiyan's real?" Zelotypia asked. "I thought it was just a myth."

"Myth?"

"Cosiyan is supposedly a place full of ancient knowledge and secrets of great power. It's regarded as a children's tale by most, but if Anima Effusio is real...then Cosiyan must be a real place."

"What type of ancient knowledge does the myth talk about?"

"Well, Cosiyan is supposed to be home to the Gens Pereat, or 'Lost Tribe.' There's eight of them in total, one for each demonic race, and they're considered the originators of all demons. Now that I think about it, Tyrannus must have based the Factionry system off of them. If anyone can help you, it's them."

"Assuming they even exist," muttered Regina.

"It's the only chance we have. But it's not one I want to take together. I'll need more than knowledge to stop him. I'll need soldiers, and lots of them. I want you to gather as many people as you can, but avoid areas of heavy military presence. Keep it to Ceniyan and the area surrounding it if you can. We already lost one good demon today—I don't want to lose another."


	37. Chapter 37

As much as he wanted to have a companion, Tetsuda determined it better to venture to Cosiyan alone, and when the sun broke over the horizon the next morning, he and his fellow defectors parted ways.

According to the legend, Cosiyan couldn't be reached by a simple boat, as it was a land completely separate from the physical world of Iyan. Rather, there existed a gem similar to the teleportation stones used to connect Iyan with the human realm, and that gem, when found, would transport the worthy to Cosiyan. Whether or not he met the qualifications of worth, he did not know, but he couldn't let that bother him—not when he had so many demons depending on him.

The legend spoke of a grotto called Crystalline, and with Zelotypia's descriptions, Tetsuda determined the relative location to be on the northwestern coastline of Naiyan—far closer to the palace than he would've liked.

He'd never ventured to the coast before, and he'd expected an ocean of lava to greet him. Instead, however, a steamy expanse of green waters lay before him, with no land for miles and miles. More surprising, however, were the bits of multicolored foliage and soft sand connecting barren desert and infinite waters. Part of him wanted to fall into the waves, to let them consume him and carry him away from his troubles…

But that'd be cruel to Tyrannus.

"How many for today?"

Tetsuda's body stiffened.

"As of this morning, twenty-seven. Knowing the incubi, though, it'll be up to sixty before we even get back."

His eyes darted from side to side, and just as metallic footsteps drew nearer, Tetsuda dove into a bush. It stood about as tall as Tetsuda, and the head-sized turquoise leaves provided enough thickness to effectively cover him.

Through the thin gaps in the leaves, Tetsuda viewed two Ira clad in heavy iron armor approach the water.

"It's nice to get away from the palace," said the one who had spoken first. "Exciting as the executions are, they get a bit boring. Everyone dies the same."

"Lord Tyrannus kills some of them privately," said the other. "He has a torture room. Must be nice, being a dictator."

"Yeah." The Ira hesitated, then asked, "What do you think about Tetsuda?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think...he'll rebel?"

"Hard to say. He didn't fight exile, but I doubt he'll be away long. It's best not to think about it, though. Even with the Ultimas gone, Lord Tyrannus is too powerful to be taken down that easily."

"I suppose you're right."

The Ira started walking his way, and Tetsuda leaned back in the bush, his hands behind his back. He had no desire to fight—not now. He just had to stay silent, and—

His right hand sunk into the sand. Tetsuda withdrew it and leaned down to gaze into the hole that had formed. Inside lay a shallow chasm, the bottom of which glowed with a bluish light.

"Did you hear something? It seemed like it came from the bush over there."

Rapidly Tetsuda dug around the hole, and just as the Ira stood before the bush, the ground collapsed beneath him, and Tetsuda fell into the chasm.

He landed with a soft thud onto ground that should have felt hard, and after looking up, he noticed the hole had closed completely. Had more sand fallen atop it? Or...was this the pathway to Crystalline?

Before him was a stone corridor, and it was from that stone corridor that the faint blue light originated. Rising to his feet, Tetsuda followed the path. As he ventured deeper, moss and leaves began to cover the rocks, and dozens of turquoise gemstones—the sources of the light—appeared in the walls. His body tingled, and his chest grew warmer. This had to be Crystalline—there was no way it wasn't.

Any of the gems could be the transport stone, but Tetsuda proceeded on the pathway. Zelotypia had said that placing faith in the wrong stone would summon the spirits of those who had also died on the path to Cosiyan, and those spirits would band together to kill Tetsuda.

So he continued, and after what could have been hours—everything felt so surreal—he reached an underground oasis. A thin moat separated where he stood from a tiny island in the middle of the perfectly round cavern, and the water was the purest shade of turquoise he'd ever seen. More gems dotted the edge of the ceiling, emanating a blue glow that felt hauntingly tranquil. Chains of leaves hung from gaps in the groups of stones, and bits of moss patched the walls. In the middle of the island was a waist-high column of lumpy rock, atop which lay another gem, only this one was larger than the others he'd seen up to this point.

Without hesitation, he stepped toward the gem, which almost seemed to beckon him closer and closer. This was it. Cosiyan was just a few steps away. Just a few more steps and he could—

He stopped himself before his fingertips could graze the gem's surface. Why would such a sacred item be located here of all places, right out in the open where all could see it. It felt planned, he thought, as if someone had intentionally placed it there as a trap…

He looked down into the moat, full of pebbles and tiny rocks. Something shined right below his foot, and when he parted a bit of the dirt, he laid his eyes upon a dull silver stone. It was nothing impressive—honestly, it looked little better than a chunk of ore. Yet in his hand the glow brightened, more and more, until eventually the whole room filled with pure light.

 _He comes,_ whispered voices from seemingly everywhere. _The one to save us all._


	38. Chapter 38

When the light faded, he found himself on a beach.

Yet it was more than a beach, for it had an air of magic and power that he couldn't comprehend but could definitely feel. The raw energy of the place radiated from the grey sand in the form of multicolored mists, and the sky above displayed a deep, rich maroon with black clouds. The voices continued to whisper, though quieter now, and so jumbled that he couldn't make out any words.

"It is him!" one hissed.

Tetsuda jumped and looked from side to side.

"Down here!"

He lowered his head, and standing just above knee-height was a pygmy troll with grey skin and stringy bits of hair. He had a pleasant face, and he waved amiably to the incubus.

"Greetings, traveler from afar," spoke the pygmy in his raspy childlike way. "You have been selected by the Circle to represent the people of Iyan as their hero."

"Hero?"

"Yes. The Circle knows of all, and they knew of the trouble to befall Iyan, and they knew that you were the one to fix it. Follow me! I'll take you to them."

Tetsuda had much that he wished to ask, but the pygmy took his hand and dragged him along with strength wholly unfitting of his stature. They traveled through the mist, which seemingly stretched for miles without end, and through it all Tetsuda stumbled and staggered behind his guide.

"Wait," he said. "Wait! What is this—?"

"We're here!" exclaimed the pygmy.

He tossed Tetsuda forward with enough force to send him to the ground, yet when Tetsuda lifted his head to finish his query, the pygmy had disappeared.

The mist drifted away from Tetsuda, revealing a floor comprised of massive stone slabs with bits of obsidian filling the cracks between. He looked around in hopes of a marker but found none; there was only the mist—now entirely blue—circling about him.

"Who has come?" boomed a powerful voice.

"Who comes before us?" spake a woman of strong will.

"Who disgraces our presence?" came another with spite.

Shadowy figures came ever so closer from the distance, and the mist dissipated enough to reveal a room with stone walls and no ceiling. Seven thrones sat around him in a circle, each one holding a more...beautiful version of each of the demons. Superbia, Ira, Succubus, Incubus, Avaritia, Invidia—even Desidia and Gulam, the slothful and gluttonous that Tyrannus had always deprecated. Tetsuda had forgotten they'd even existed.

"Speak," said the Superbia, the one with the powerful voice. "What is your purpose?"

Tetsuda opened his mouth to say his name, then shook his head and sat up. "I've come seeking your assistance."

"You wish to gain power, do you not?" said the Ira, the woman of strong will.

"I do," he affirmed.

"And what will you use it for?" asked the spiteful Avaritia.

"Saving my lover."

"Your lover?" asked the Incubus.

"The Ira Tyrannus."

"So you're Tetsuda, then," the Ira said, a hint of a smile on her weather-beaten face. "I've been wanting to meet with you for quite some time."

"Well, here you have me."

"Indeed, we do," said the Invidia. "What power do you seek?"

"Anima Effusio."

"Anima Effusio?" repeated the Desidia in a drawl. "What'll you use that for, eh? How's that helpful to Tyrannus?"

"His mind's been corrupted, and I need to remove the corruption before I lose him forever."

"Corrupted how?" asked the Gulam.

"He absorbed an extremely powerful spirit, and that spirit has begun to corrode his mind. I want to remove that spirit to prevent him from ruining Tyrannus."

"Can't be done," dismissed the Succubus. "You are not strong enough to handle the strain Anima Effusio places on your body."

"Isn't he, though?" asked the Ira. "He's come this far, hasn't he?"

"Tyrannus has thrice your strength, and look what's happened to him," said the Invidia. "If Tyrannus cannot bear Anima Effusio, what makes you think you can?"

"I don't think I can," Tetsuda said. "I know I can. I'll do anything you require, simply allow me to—"

"Best me in battle," said the Superbia, abandoning his throne and stepping closer to Tetsuda, "and we will let you learn."

"Shut your mouth and hold your pace," snapped the Ira.

The Superbia turned. "What did you say to me?"

"If anyone should be making conditions, it should be me. Tyrannus is my child, not yours, and as such, he is my responsibility. I'll take Tetsuda."

"By what authority?" asked the Incubus. "If we follow that logic, I should decide what happens with him. He's an incubus, after all."

"What good can he learn from one who only knows sex?"

The Incubus narrowed his gaze but did not reply.

To Tetsuda, the Ira said, "I shall assist you in your quest, yet you must vow to honor my instruction. I can teach you what you wish to learn, but you cannot save Tyrannus."

Tetsuda blinked. "What?"

"It is true. Removing the cancer from his soul will kill him. The best you can do is give him a peaceful death."

Tetsuda's throat dried immediately, and his eyes widened. To kill Tyrannus...to kill the one that meant so much to him…

His eyes narrowed, and he said, "You lie."

Each pair of eyes grew hateful, and the air grew six times more suffocating. "You call an Originator a liar?" growled the Superbia.

"I do. You're all-powerful beings, but you are not beyond my comprehension." He held the Ira's gaze with steel in his heart and fire in his veins. "You called him your child. There's no way you would dismiss all chance of saving him."

The Superbia started forward, and in his hand there materialized a mace. "You insolent—"

"Did I not tell you to hold your pace?" hissed the Ira. She grasped the Superbia's arm and shoved him back to his throne.

"But he's insulted you!"

"No," she denied. At Tetsuda, she smiled. "He's proven his worth. Far too often do demons lose their resolve in the face of chaos. Many who have come before you have done the same: one of us has told them a skewed agreement, and they've all agreed with barely a question to follow. But you…" She rose from her throne and strode forward, a dark red mist circling about her in place of clothing. Her fingertips grazed his forehead, and he gazed up to view a harsh but approving face. "You, Luxuria Tetsuda, are more than dedicated—you are devoted, to both Tyrannus and Iyan." She withdrew her hand. "Now come. I will teach you what you desire to learn."


	39. Chapter 39

The Ira, the name of whom Tetsuda still did not know and never learned, led him with a graceful urgency out of the Circle and into a section of the island that partially resembled the beach in Iyan. The ground was comprised of sand, and bushes huddled around trees, yet all was grey, and the waters maroon to match the sky. The mist about the place had dissipated a bit, yet traces of dark blue lingered in the air.

The Ira herself had materialized into a more humanoid being, with light red skin, sharp but short curved horns, piercing blue eyes, and armor comprised of bones. She seated herself on a rock, and Tetsuda sat next to her.

"I can see why Tyrannus enjoys you," she said. "You're very different from most Luxuria. More human, but...in a good sense. He must trust you greatly if he told you about this place."

"He only mentioned it briefly. Could you enlighten me further?"

"Of course. Tyrannus first came to us after defeating Jousin, since he needed to gain strength to support Naiyan. His resolve, like yours, led me to teach him more about Anima Effusio. He had no concept of the ability at the time—all he wanted was more strength. I thought he'd be the best one to teach it to, and I still believe he is, but he grew overzealous in his aspirations."

Tetsuda nodded. "I see. How do I save him?"

"Not with Anima Effusio," she said. "And that is no lie. You will not be able to remove a soul as powerful as Tyrannus's—not before the incident and certainly not after. But there is something you can do, and it's far more effective than Anima would be. Eluo—the cleanse."

"Cleanse?"

"Yes. You know of your persuasion abilities as an incubus, surely, yet Eluo goes far beyond that. You are by no means strong enough to learn Anima Effusio, let alone learn it, yet Eluo is a cousin to Anima that will greatly suit your Luxuria nature. I won't bore you with technicalities, but in essence, Eluo will allow you to remove impurities from one's mind. To do this, you travel into their mind and battle the impurities as if you were fighting in the physical realm. It is very simple to do for a Luxuria, especially one as strong-willed as you, but it is imperative that you fight quickly and fiercely, for if you die in the mind, you die in actuality."

"Just show me how," he said, "and I'll do whatever it takes."

"I know you will. So let's not waste any time."

The rapped on the rock, and from one of the bushes came a pygmy, yet this one was different from the one Tetsuda had initially encountered. Its skin was bright red, and its eyes were completely black. Like a rabid dog it whipped its head from side to side, and thick foam dripped from its mouth.

"I'll start you small," said the Ira. "I've contaminated this troll's mind with wrath. Using Eluo, you will eliminate that wrath."

"How do I activate Eluo?"

"You already know how. It's just like other means of captivation—lock eyes and will."

Nodding slowly, Tetsuda gazed at the troll, now barking. Its eyes were wide, wild, but nowhere near focused on Testuda. Holding Erectus, Tetsuda rose from the rock and—

"No," said the Ira, snatching the blade from him. "What if you're unarmed?"

Nodding again, Tetsuda grabbed a bit of sand and tossed it to the pygmy. Its head ceased moving, and, though briefly, their eyes met. Its eyes gradually shifted from red to purple, yet the change immediately diverted, and the pygmy sprinted forth. Tetsuda's muscles tautened, and when the pygmy leapt, Tetsuda grabbed its little arms and forced their foreheads together. The pygmy let out a strangled cry, and its eyes changed to bright blue after only a second.

Tetsuda's vision tunneled, all surroundings turning grey, and when things cleared once more, he found himself in a clearing. Standing a few feet away was a black blob with crimson eyes and inky appendages. It gurgled a bit when its eyes landed on Tetsuda, and though slowly, it advanced.

Weaponless, Tetsuda looked for something to fight with, only to remember his claws and dashed forth. He swung at the blob, yet he only succeeded in gunking his hand with ink. Shaking his hand to wipe it off, Tetsuda moved back a few feet and looked around once more. How was he to defeat something with no puncture points, no blood or organs?

He blinked once, then looked down at his hands. This was a mental realm—a realm of imagination. A realm of possibility…

He returned his gaze to the blob and outstretched his hands with fingers splayed. "Open," he said to the earth. Slowly, gradually a crack formed to the side of the blob. Smiling, Tetsuda flexed his fingers, and more cracks formed. "Consume."

A hole opened beneath the blob, and it fell in without struggling. Tetsuda closed his fist, and anguished cries escaped before—

The world around him went black, and a force of a thousand men cracked him across the face. He thudded against the ground, and when the world brightened again, he gazed at the Ira's feet.

"Wrong," she hissed.

Holding the side of his head, Tetsuda sat up. "What do you mean?"

She pointed to the pygmy. Its body was normal now, yet the entire left side of its body hung limp at its side.

"What happened?"

"You eliminated the wrath, but you also eliminated a chunk of its mind. Now it can't walk properly." She shoved her claws through the pygmy's head, killing it instantly.

"How am I supposed to eliminate the wrath? My hits wouldn't have made any impact!"

"I know. That's what I wanted you to see. You do not cleanse the wrath itself—you cleanse the soul trapped within. It will be bound somewhere, possibly by only a finger, possibly by their entire body—the more corruption, the more manacles. You must tear apart the bindings and free the soul, and once you do that, the wrath will be destroyed. Understood?"

"Understood. But why did you not tell me that from the beginning?"

"To show you what rash behavior will do. I know you want to save Tyrannus as quickly as possible, but if you are foolish, you will kill not only him, but also yourself. Had I not withdrawn you, that portion of the mind would have capsized, and you'd be dead right now."

"How do I escape on my own?"

"You jump into the wrath with part of the manacles before it dies. The wrath's death represents it exiting the mind, and by jumping into it, you exit with it. The manacles will bind themselves to the wrath to connect you two."

"I understand."

"I had no doubts. Now, then." She snapped her fingers, and another pygmy appeared. "Again."


	40. Chapter 40

"How long have I been here, exactly?" Tetsuda asked, wiping his forehead of sweat. For what had felt like years, he'd been traveling in and out of mind after mind, the owners of whom ranged from pygmies to bugs to wild dogs. He'd just exited a creature resemblant of an Et Cinere, though with more of a free will.

"By your time, one week. And you've grown exponentially. So exponentially, in fact, that I'm sending you home."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"There's nothing more you need to learn to save Tyrannus. Anything else you'd do would just be practice, and you can do that on your own in your own world. You don't need to be here any longer."

"But...but I've never practiced on a real demon before!"

"No better time to try."

"You don't understand, I—"

"If anyone should understand, it's me," she said, tighter this time. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and their eyes connected. "You are far more capable than you realize, Tetsuda. Anyone can see that. But anyone can say the same about Tyrannus. He's _very_ powerful, and now that he's taken Tairo's soul, there's no telling what he can do to you."

He nodded, albeit slowly. "I understand."

"I pray you do." She lowered her hand. "Save him. If not for yourself, for your people. He's a good leader. Iyan will fall apart without him."

He chuckled softly, and a smile appeared on his face. "I never thought I'd find someone who cares about him as much as I do."

"No, you care for him far more. And that's why you're ready. Now go. Your time is limited."

He was about to run off, back toward the place he'd first encountered upon arrival, then looked from side to side with tongue in cheek. "Ah...how do I return?"

"How?"

"Y-Yes. I was transported here by stone, so...do I go back the same way."

"You could. But it'd plop you down in some random location, rather than immediately back in Crystalline. A means of preventing suspicion. If you truly want to pick your destination, go there."

She pointed a finger toward the grey waters. Tetsuda followed her gaze, yet he found naught but ocean for miles and miles—not a rock or reef in sight.

"Where?"

"There. Into the waters. You remember Tyrannus's fountain?"

Of course he did—it was the first place he'd encountered the true Tyrannus. He could picture their first meeting so well, even now: the shock of Tetsuda's new body, Tyrannus's commanding tone, the sludge cascading to reveal a beautifully dangerous creature…it ached a bit to think about, yet it also made his desire to fight even stronger.

"It's the same principle," the Ira continued. "Walk in with the place you wish to go to in mind, and out there you will come. Be sure to focus, however, for once you leave Cosiyan, you cannot return unless you go to Crystalline again."

"I understand. I cannot thank you enough for all you've done for me."

"Not if you stay here any longer. Go on. Save your king."

With a final smile, Tetsuda strode into the water. There was no telling where his allies were at this point, but somewhere with as much magic as Cosiyan had to be at least somewhat flexible. So he pictured Hirokan in his mind—or, rather, the spot next to Hirokan, lest some disastrous fusion occur—as the water enveloped his body.

His head filled with haze, it seemed, an his body tingled all over, yet his mind stayed fixated on his fellow incubus. He saw nothing, couldn't feel the water around him, didn't breathe but felt no need to. And then, in the distance, there shined a pinprick of light, a light that grew larger and closer the more he gazed at it.

Soon it consumed him, completely enveloped him in warmth and hope, yet also in fear, for the prospect of materializing next to a corpse of Hirokan popped into his head. Could Tyrannus's forces have found his supporters? Would they even have bothered to look? Were they captives, held in hovels and tortured to bait Tetsuda back?

No, that was foolish, he thought, and this was proven when the light blinked out and a landscape of dry earth appeared. He dropped to the ground in a heap, sending up bits of dust around him, and the warmth of the Cosiyanic light still swum about in his brain.

The tip of something sharp pressed to his forehead, and Tetsuda looked up to view an incubus with a stern face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't recognize your leader?" Tetsuda asked. "Put that down and let me stand."

The incubus blinked, and with color on his cheeks, he sheathed his blade and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Tetsuda, I didn't realize you'd—"

"Where's Hirokan?" he asked, rising from the ground. He seemed relatively intact, with just a few quick-healing scrapes from the fall.

"I'll bring you to him." They began walking, and like a puppy the incubus smiled up at him. "You gave me a bit of a fright there, you know. I didn't know you could teleport."

"I can't. Someone else transported me."

"Who?"

"I'd rather not say."

Nodding, albeit slowly, the incubus allowed the rest of the trek to pass in silence.

A short while later, they came across an area where the terrain sloped in on all sides, forming a sort of "bowl." Tents dotted the land, and demons of various races milled about with swords and armor of varying constructions. Torches allowed for illumination against the night, along with a few campfires here and there.

Murmurs circulated as they delved deeper into the camp, with faces twisted in degrees of both hope and boding. Mostly there were Luxuria, along with pockets of Invidia and a few Ira. Nothing as substantial as he'd preferred, but hopefully enough to at least hold the palace forces. He'd need all the isolation he could get if he wanted to save Tyrannus.

"He's in there," said the incubus, stopping before a more sizeable tent. "I think the others are, too. The Ultimas, I mean."

Tetsuda nodded once, then parted a flap and stepped inside.

It was nothing grand, just a wooden table with a map sprawled across it and markers stabbed atop it. Hirokan and Potentia stood at the table's head, with Regina on one side and Zelotypia on the other. Their heads inclined when Tetsuda entered, and it was Hirokan who spoke first.

"Tetsuda," he said. "You're alive."

"You were concerned I'd die?"

"A bit," he admitted. "Setting off to find a place that only perhaps exists, it's...concerning, to say the least."

"Well, I'm alive and mostly well, as well as better equipped to end this once and for all."

"You learned Anima Effusio?" asked Zelotypia.

"Keep your voice down," Tetsuda advised. "I wish I could tell you all, but I swore that I wouldn't. Just know that I can do this."

"You're certain?" asked Potentia. "Tyrannus isn't one to be underestimated."

"I know that better than anyone. I won't let you down."

"But if you do?"

"I won't," he said sternly. "I promise."

 _That includes you, Tyrannus_.


	41. Chapter 41

They struck at dawn a few days later, initiating the fray by firing flaming rocks from makeshift cannons and continuing the chaos by charging through the palace gates. Shouts and screams shattered the sky, which poured from its vastness a torrent of monstrous capacity. Lightning burst from gaps in the clouds, scorching the earth and aligning with clashes of swords, axes, and other weaponry.

Most were Ira, the ones on Tyrannus's side, with bands of Avaritia and Superbia supporting from behind with bows and catapults. Arrows flew through the air and struck nearly as hard as the knifelike raindrops crashing down from above. On the side of rebellion, demons of all kinds fought with hearts and hands of iron, striking former comrades with pain as well as purpose. No one deserved this battle, regardless of its originators, yet without it, there could be no hope, no peace, no future.

Tetsuda had no inkling of the Ultimas' or Hirokan's whereabouts, yet none of that truly mattered—at this moment, all he wanted was Tyrannus. The incubus, clad in light but sturdy armor, Erectus held tight in his hand, darted his way through the fray, cutting down any in his path but primarily fixated on finding the poisoned Ira. Was Eluo enough, Tetsuda wondered? Was _he_ enough? He'd barely trusted the Ira's beliefs about him back in Cosiyan, and now all chances of success seemed hopeless. Hell, he couldn't even find Tyrannus, let alone do anything to help him!

But worrying wouldn't help him, he also knew. He had to keep going, keep looking, even if he had to burn the palace to the ground to do so.

"Where are you?" he growled, slicing an Avaritia in half. "Tyrannus, where are you?!"

Faint laughter seemed to sound in his ears, and as the pieces of the Avaritia fell to the ground, Tetsuda looked to a half-destroyed wall. No one stood anywhere near it, yet something he couldn't explain dragged him, made him scale a pile of fallen stone and wood until he stood upon one of the walls that had—when whole—acted as a defense against invasion.

Bodies of archers littered the walkway, yet nothing living was in sight—just small turrets and piles of debris. He made his way toward a barely-standing turret, yet before he could cross through, something heavy and forceful knocked him onto his back and into the stone. He landed with pain searing up his back, and a cry escaped his throat.

Atop him, looking even more disfigured than Tetsuda had remembered, was Tyrannus. Half of his skin had turned dark green, and multiple horns curved out of the green side of his head. Bat wings, one covered in warts and plagued by rot, extended from his back. Vicious claws clamped around Tetsuda's neck, and wild eyes, one completely green and one blood red, bored into his own.

"You've finally returned," he chuckled in a voice not his own. "The bitch finally crawled back to his master! And he brought so many friends along with him!" He grinned, revealing cavity-laden teeth, and rose from the incubus. "I suppose I should greet them."

Cackling, Tyrannus took a few steps away and stretched his wings tight. Growling, Tetsuda got to his feet and ran after the Ira, managing to grab hold of his ankle just as he took flight. Tyrannus paid him no mind, instead drawing lightning to his hands and firing it in bursts down at the warring troops. Which sides he struck, Tetsuda did not know, and based on Tyrannus's crazed countenance, he didn't care.

Swallowing the sympathy he felt for those beneath him, Tetsuda grabbed onto a spike jutting out from Tyrannus's green calf and lifted himself a bit more. The constant beating of his wings combined with the rain made it difficult to hold on, and the smell of rot emanating from him nearly forced Tetsuda to vomit. Yet he held on, and even continued climbing the Ira until his foot was propped onto the spike. Mustering all his strength, Tetsuda dug his claws into Tyrannus's grey shoulder, and as the Ira winced, he stabbed Erectus hard into Tyrannus's rotten wing.

The connection he held with the lightning ceased, and his flight grew a bit more crooked, yet still Tyrannus did not falter. Rather, he continued flying away from the palace, toward a wasteland somewhat reminiscent of the one in which Tyrannus and Tairo had fought.

The palace long behind them, Tyrannus twisted his body and threw Tetsuda off of him. The incubus crashed into the ground at a slide, sending rocks and dust flying while tearing even further into his armor. His breathing came in heavy, ragged pants, but he managed to at least incline his head.

Tyrannus dropped gracefully to the ground, a grin still on his face, Erectus still in his wing. The blade had torn a fairly decent gash in the skin—Tetsuda had managed to wrench it just before being thrown—that hopefully would be enough to keep Tyrannus relatively—or, at least, temporarily—grounded.

"Your balls have grown since last we fucked," Tyrannus said. "I didn't expect you to jump on me like that. It's almost enough to make me come. Here." He flapped the torn wing, sending Erectus skittering to Tetsuda. "You'll need that to make this fun."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tetsuda as he rose to a crouch. "Why make so many people suffer, Tairo?"

"You use that name as if it carries so much weight," Tyrannus said. " 'Tairo' as you know him is long gone. He's simply become part of the shitshow that is Tyrannus's mind."

"Then what are you?"

"What am I?" He snickered. "I suppose you could call me the 'true' Tyrannus. I'm all the wrath and spite that's consumed him since the day he died in the human realm. _I_ am the Ira that he claims to be."

"You are not Tyrannus," Tetsuda denied, rising to his feet. "And you never will be."

"Lovestruck, like a typical incubus. At least you're fiery. Come, then." He outstretched his arm, and from the air, Falce Mortis materialized. "Let's have some fun."


	42. Chapter 42

"He can't win!" Tyrannus hissed, firing another ball of black flame Tetsuda's way. "And neither can you!"

The ever-burning flame just barely missed Tetsuda's side, instead scorching a long path across the crater-filled ground. Erectus tightly gripped in his hands, Tetsuda swung and clashed with the monstrous scythe, his movements just quick enough to keep Tyrannus from aiming straight. They'd battled for what felt like hours, exchanging stabs and slashes and bursts of energy. The torrent had only worsened since their conflict had begun, turning the earth into a muddy marsh that made each step heavier than the last.

Their weapons collided in a deadlock, and their gazes met evenly. Tetsuda's armor was mostly gone, with just a few pieces hanging here and there, and Tyrannus's body was pockmarked with cuts and bruises. The Ira was tiring, Tetsuda could tell, but he was by no means close to defeat—except for now.

"Give yourself to—"

Just before Tetsuda could complete the connection, Tyrannus kicked him back and swung Falce Mortis, leaving a giant gash across Tetsuda's torso. The incubus hissed in pain, and all he could do to avoid being diced apart was run back. Tyrannus continued swinging, each attempt more vicious than the last, yet Tetsuda managed to keep himself together long enough to retaliate. He thrust Erectus forth, grazing Tyrannus's side, and punched him hard enough to break the skin. Tyrannus swung his good wing out, sending Tetsuda flying back. Just before he could collide with a hillside, however, he froze in midair and slowly began to float upward.

"I've had enough of you," Tyrannus growled. His hand was outstretched, and purple mist drifted about his body. "So I'll end this just how I did Tairo. Think of it this way, Tetsuda—you'll become one with your precious love again."

Tetsuda's breathing hitched, as if a pair of hands choked him, and bits of bluish mist drifted from his body down to Tyrannus's. No...no! He was using Anima Effusio!

"Come to me," he said hypnotically, the purple mist thicker now. "Come to me, incubus. Become one with your king!"

Tears welled in Tetsuda's eyes, for that was all he could do—weep. Weep for himself, weep for Iyan, weep for Tyrannus—he wept for everyone that he could not save.

 _I'm sorry, Tyrannus,_ he thought. _I wanted to save you, but...I wasn't strong enough...I'm sorry...please forgive me..._

Suddenly, Tyrannus cried out, and he covered his red eye with his hand. "What the fuck are you doing?" he growled. "Get back in there!"

As he pulled his hand back, he pulled Tetsuda with it. The incubus flew down from the air like an arrow, one flying right at Tyrannus. Shaking his head, tears still in his eyes, Tetsuda held Erectus before himself, the tip of the blade right at Tyrannus's heart. There was still time. There was still faith, there was still hope—

A stalagmite rose from the ground just before Tetsuda reached him. The rock impaled him right through his abdomen, and a waterfall of blood gushed from the wound. His body went limp, Erectus fell to the ground—and Tyrannus got to his feet.

"You almost had me," he said. "Shameful. You were so determined, so in love. But you just weren't strong enough, were you?"

Tyrannus cupped Tetsuda's cheeks and lifted his head, viewing closed eyes and a lifeless countenance. He placed their foreheads together, and in an almost alluring tone, he whispered, "You never could have saved him."

Tetsuda's hands placed an iron grip on Tyrannus's wrists, and his eyes shot open to reveal orbs of pure sapphire. The Ira widened his eyes, but he could not move his body.

"Give yourself to me!"


	43. Chapter 43

When the tunnel vision finally expanded outward, Tetsuda found himself in a cavern. It resembled Crystalline in a way, yet it was far larger, with a great amount of blue light and an even greater amount of water. He sat upon a thin strip of rock jutting out from a wall, and though Erectus was at his side, he was completely nude. Where was this place? Was he in—?

A black arm shot out from the water and took a sizeable chunk of Tetsuda's platform with it. The incubus jolted and scooted back as far as he could. A set of yellow eyes peeked out over the water's surface, and gradually the rest of a massive creature towered high above Tetsuda. It had no mouth and very little shape, yet it was large and visibly not friendly.

As he grabbed hold of Erectus, sense drifted into his head. That was wrath monster, and this had to be Tyrannus's mind. He had a weapon now, so he could damage the wrath creature, yet he couldn't alter the surroundings without potentially ruining Tyrannus forever. He needed to find Tyrannus's soul, and quickly.

The creature swung its fist toward Tetsuda, taking out more of the platform. Before it could retract its arm, Tetsuda jumped atop it and ran toward the head. The Ira in Cosiyan had explained that the more severe the wrath, the more solid the beasts within the mind. If this thing's skin was completely together, there was no telling what awaited him further in.

It was massive, but it was also slow, and Tetsuda managed to jab Erectus between its eyes before it could even think to throw Tetsuda off. The beast made no sound of pain nor duress—simply, it melted into the water.

Tetsuda jumped back onto a floating rock, watching as the blackness drifted about—and turned into dozens of ratlike creatures with scorpion appendages that skittered their ways across the water.

Mild panic filling him, Tetsuda slashed and stabbed blindly as they approached. Their bodies dissipated into steam after his blade made contact with them, yet their numbers were higher than his stamina, and it wasn't long before a few ghosted across his ankles.

"Hey!" cried a child's voice. "Jump in the water!"

"Who are you?!"

"Just jump! And swim to the bottom! You'll be safe down there!"

He had so many more questions, but with time and its grotesque cohorts working against him, he couldn't argue. After kicking away another creature, Tetsuda leapt from the platform and into the water. His skin prickled and bristled the moment he entered the icy pool, yet he swam downward as quickly as he could. Multiple holes dotted the walls of the chasm, yet one at the very bottom caught his attention, for rather than blue, a faint pink light emanated from the opening.

Briefly he looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened as he viewed the creatures swimming down after him. He increased his pace as much as he could, yet the further he traveled, the colder the water grew, the harder it became to move—and the creatures didn't seem the least bit affected.

"Just a bit further," said the voice. "Just keep going!"

 _I can't,_ he thought. _It's...so cold…_

"Yes, you can! You're almost there!"

Shaking his head, Tetsuda continued onward. Slow as it was, he managed to reach the opening from which the voice seemed to emanate. No matter how hard they tried, the pests couldn't pass through the water with him.

Tetsuda landed on his hands and knees, and his breaths came in pants. The cavern wasn't nearly as warm as he was used to in Iyan, but anything was better than that water.

"I'm sorry about that. Things have been so hectic here as of late, it's...difficult to tell good from bad."

Tetsuda lifted his head. Standing above him was a human girl with short brown hair and warm eyes. She was in her early adolescent years, and she had an aura of kindness about her.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Kanako. I'll act as your guardian while you're here."

"Kana...ko…?"

Her smile faltered a bit. "I'm not surprised he never mentioned me. I'm a...sore spot for my brother."

"Brother...you mean Tyrannus?"

"Well, more his human form, but yes. Tyrannus is my brother."

"What are you doing here, in his mind? And why are you still a human?"

"I never became a demon after dying. Instead, I went to the Afterlife, but I've always been watching Soui—Tyrannus in Iyan. After he absorbed Tairo, I couldn't sit still any longer, so I inserted myself into his mind."

Slowly, Tetsuda nodded his head. "Why haven't you been killed yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's wrath demons all throughout his mind. How haven't they attacked you yet?"

"Well...the ones that attacked you up there were sent by me. His mind's already very fragile, and I fear any more intruders will ruin him completely. Rapax and Praedicare have both attempted inserting pieces of themselves, but I've managed to expel them. I'm such a positive force that I can overwhelm the weaker wraths and use them as protection. As long as I stay here, in this part, I won't be harmed."

"Then why haven't you saved the real Tyrannus?"

She looked a bit guilty. "I can't. I'm not strong enough by myself. But now that you're here, we might be able to save him together."

"So you're willing to help me?"

"Of course I am. He may have changed, but he's still my brother. Seeing him suffer upsets me, and I know you feel the same way." She outstretched her hand. "Follow me?"

He wanted to trust her—she seemed too innocent and genuine to be anything but truthful. Yet deep down he knew better; for all he knew, she could be another wrath embodiment in disguise. He'd play along with her, but he'd keep his hand on Erectus the entire time.

Tetsuda took her tiny hand in his. Her touch was warm, reassuring and sweet. Had he a heart, it surely would have tingled. She tugged gently on his wrist, and he followed her down the corridor. "I'll warn you, though, it's...very hard to see."

"Can't be any worse than how he is now."

"Maybe."

The corridor continued for a bit, then opened into a massive space with a domed ceiling and three tiers of flooring. The walls were a sleek cerulean at one point, yet rot and mold had completely corrupted them. Various mirrors stood at various points, each frame covered in verdigris and every glass plate severely cracked. Throughout the space, shadowy beasts ranging from pygmies to dragons crawled around as if the place were a dumping ground. At the third tier there stood a wooden gazebo, its roof riddled with shadowy termites and the spindles grievously splintered.

"What...is this place…?"

"The Hall of Memories," Kanako said. "Everyone has one, though they're usually not so...dirty. This holds all of Tyrannus's memories, but the mirrors represent the most significant ones."

"And the...the wrath demons? What about them?"

"They won't harm you as long as you're with me. In fact, they won't even see you." She looked over her shoulder and smiled up at him. "You're in a lot of these mirrors, you know."

A small part of him tingled at that, yet longing quickly replaced it.

"You can look, if you want."

Nodding slowly, Tetsuda allowed her to lead him to a mirror. Behind the glass, a man with light blonde hair dressed in fine robes lay on a chaise in a luxurious lounge. Accompanying him were men and women in various states of undress.

"Who's that?"

"Tyrannus. His human form, anyway. He was an emperor before becoming a demon, but he was more of a tyrant than a leader. He was very smart and strong, but also selfish, and he had a habit of executing anyone who disagreed with him."

"He liked orgies, I see."

"Yes," she said with a tiny grimace. "He did."

They moved to the next one, and Kanako looked away. Tyrannus battled with peasants in a ransacked room in the palace. He fought just as well in his human form as his demon form, though with far less beauty. He shoved an enemy aside and thrust his blade forth, landing it in the chest of…

"He killed you?"

Gravely she nodded. "He didn't mean it. It was my fault, really. He...he told me to evacuate, but I didn't listen. He was fighting and didn't realize I was there, and…" Shaking her head, she led him to the next mirror.

A demon now—though with a shaved head and a plethora of welts—Tyrannus stood on his hands and knees, bound and gagged, as Tairo raped him. The Avaritia laughed, yet Tyrannus's face remained stern and solemn. Not a tear fell from his eyes, even as blood spilled from his anus.

The next mirror. Tyrannus, skin scorched and eyes bloodshot, stood in a pit of ashes. A Superbia with purple skin and golden armor adorned with jewels hopped down and approached. Eyes twitching, the Ira shot forth and dug his claws into the Superbia's eyes, then ripped and tore until the Superbia was nothing but blood and bone. Tyrannus licked his hands and arms of blood, and somewhere in the middle of it all, he released onto half a skull.

"Iacto's murder."

"And the first instance of Anima Effusio. For a Superbia, he wasn't all that bad. Being in Tyrannus's mind really humbled him."

Next, Tyrannus and Basileus, both armor-clad, locked hands as an audience of supporters cheered. Then the image flickered to Tyrannus, beaten, laying at a cliff's edge. Tairo and a red-skinned demon Tetsuda assumed was King Jousin stood above him. Jousin kicked Tyrannus off the cliff and walked away with Tairo. Just moments later, Tyrannus, now with black wings, bright blue eyes, and an even more menacing Falce Mortis, rose from the abyss and impaled Jousin.

They passed a few more, Tetsuda not observing their events, yet his feet went leaden at the one just before the gazebo. It depicted the first time Tyrannus received Tetsuda in bed, just after their five-year separation. Tetsuda's throat dried, and the longing in his chest grew stronger. He was still there; somewhere, Tyrannus— _his_ Tyrannus—was still there.

"Where is he?" Tetsuda asked.

"The floor opens," she said, pointing to the gazebo. "You'll find him there. Or, at least...what's left of him. I can't go down with you. I don't know why, but I'll be singed if I go inside the gazebo. It's all up to you."

"I understand." He crouched a bit and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for everything. I'll save your brother, I promise."

"I never had any doubts."

He wished he could say the same.


	44. Chapter 44

He was trapped.

Below the gazebo lay an earthen pit that smelled of feces, and in the center was a massive ball of webs, in which Tyrannus was undoubtedly entangled.

"No…" Tetsuda whispered. "No! Tyrannus, no!"

Gripping Erectus tight, Tetsuda swung with all his strength at the mound of webs, only for the blade to cleanly snap and skitter away. When it made contact with the wall, it disintegrated into ash.

Growling, he beat and scratched the shell with his claws, each blow burning his eyes, yet he merely succeeded in tearing up his hands. The webs didn't move nor show any signs of wear. If anything, they seemed to tighten.

He let out a shaky sigh, his eyes watering. "Why?" he said. "Why, why, why?! Why can't I do anything?! Why can't I save you?!"

He dropped to his knees, fists balled against the shell, tears falling into his lap. "I'm sorry, Tyrannus...I'm so sorry...I love you…I'm sorry..."

"Tetsuda…?"

His ears perked up along with his head. "Tyrannus?"

"Tetsuda…"

It was!

"Tyrannus!" he shouted, standing up. "Tyrannus, I'm here!"

A tiny piece of the shell crumbled away, revealing a tired, milky eye. Tetsuda shoved his claw into the hole, and with a bit of tugging, he managed to tear away another chunk. The webs stung his finger, even made it bleed, but he continued tugging until he could see most of Tyrannus's face. His skin was nearly white, showing blackened veins, and his hair was little beyond frayed string.

"I'm here," he said with a smile. "I'm here for you." He cupped Tyrannus's cheek and put their foreheads together. "I'll always be here for you."

"Tetsu...da…" His eyes flickered minimally, life fleeing with each second, until they closed completely, and his head went limp.

"No," he said, smacking Tyrannus's cheeks. "No, no, no. Wake up. Come on, wake up." As more tears fell onto both himself and Tyrannus, Tetsuda slapped him hard. "For fuck's sake, Tyrannus, wake up! They need you! Iyan needs you! _I_ need you!"

He dropped his head atop Tyrannus's, the sobs wracking his body now. It was hopeless. He was dead. He was dead and Tetsuda couldn't save him. It was all his fault…

A bony, emaciated finger touched his cheek, and more webs fell away.

"Don't...cry...Tetsuda…"

More webs gone. His entire hand and wrist were visible now, decomposed as they were.

"Don't cry...don't cry…"

Tetsuda took his hand into his own and squeezed. More webs disappeared.

"Thank you," the Ira whispered. "I'm sorry...for everything…"

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. It was the wrath, Tyrannus, not you."

Both arms showed now, arms that wound around Tetsuda's neck shakily. He embraced with equal strength; around them, the walls cracked, and light poured in as the wrath demons screeched above. Then Tetsuda's vision tunneled, and all went black.

* * *

When the world returned to his eyes, the pain of being impaled on the stalagmite came with it. He grimaced hard, even harder when the rock dissipated and dropped him to the ground with a massive hole in his abdomen. Blood spilled from the wound, which began to close, albeit slowly, and the chill of rain stung his skin and rattled his bones.

Before him, Tyrannus lay facedown, rain and blood pooling about him. Despite his own pain, Tetsuda moved closer to him. He turned him over, revealing a hollow-looking demon still marred by deformity.

"Get up!" Tetsuda shouted, shaking him vigorously. "I cleansed you, now get up!"

Tyrannus didn't twitch nor open his eyes, yet the right side of his body trembled until the boils and growths popped off. They disintegrated the moment they hit the ground, leaving the rest of his body raw but otherwise normal.

Tetsuda lay his ear to his chest, and while no heart sounded, he could detect faint, steady breathing. A sigh abandoned his throat, and Tetsuda embraced the unconscious Ira with strong arms.

"You're alive," he murmured. "Alive and safe…"

"Tetsuda!"

He looked over his shoulder to view Regina running toward him. He scooped Tyrannus into his arms and stood just as she stopped.

"Are you all right?" Regina asked.

"For just coming out of a battle with Tyrannus, yeah. I have a bad stab wound, but otherwise I'm all right."

"And…" She pointed to Tyrannus. "Is he…?"

Tetsuda smiled gently. "He's alive. But he's also unconscious, so there's no telling what he'll be like when he wakes up, but as far as I can tell...he's better."

"She nodded with a relieved but nervous smile. "Anything's better than that...thing."

"Even a raving, unstable madman?"

Her expression fell at his harsh tone.

Quickly he gave a tiny smile. "I'm kidding. He's too strong to fall that quickly to something like madness."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. Now come. We have a battle to end."


	45. Chapter 45

"Elections?"

Tetsuda nodded. "It'll be the best way to get a proper Factionry. The existing members will stand as is, but with Basileus dead and the executions of Rapax and Praedicare coming soon, we need leaders. Factionry members are in power until they're either dead or deposed, and deposition must be lawfully and judicially determined by the rest of the Factionry. That way there's at least some sense of order, rather than murder."

"And how would the voting go?" Regina asked.

Tetsuda shifted so he leaned against the stone banister overlooking what was left of the courtyard. The demons in good health or with minor injuries assisted each other in rebuilding the palace. Compared to the Suiyanic one, the place was pristine, yet Iyan was divided, and a broken palace ground would do little to fix it. He'd also sent out the other Ultimas to various parts of the nation to relieve the martial law, whether by force or by order. The Avaritia and Superbia would undoubtedly resist.

"Blindly," he said. "That way no one is swayed one way or the other. We'll determine specifics later on. For now, we'll leave the positions unfilled."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Exactly, what about you? With Basileus gone, we need another Ultimo Luxuria. You seem like the only one capable of filling the role."

"I don't know," he said. "I haven't—"

"Ultimo!" exclaimed a voice from inside.

Immediately, Tetsuda stepped back into the hallway. An incubus jogged toward him, expression urgent.

"Ultimo Tetsu—"

"Is he awake?" Tetsuda asked, gripping the incubus's shoulders. "And competent?"

"Yes. He woke up a few minutes ago. He seems a bit easily startled, though. He knocked over the medical—"

Tetsuda shoved him away and stomped toward Tyrannus's room. Following their fight, Tetsuda had rushed him to the palace and ceased the battle as cleanly as he could before having every living demon with medical experience treat Tyrannus's wounds. He hadn't been able to remain with the Ira for long, sadly, for governmental matters had occupied his attention almost immediately. Still, Tyrannus had always been there at the forefront of his mind, leaving him unable and unwilling to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time.

The door was ajar, and Tetsuda peered through to view a very confused Tyrannus sitting up in bed. Bandages covered various cuts, and bruises had predominantly replaced the redness of the formerly corrupted side, but he was still as beautiful as ever.

Tetsuda edged open the door before locking it tight. Tyrannus looked forward, his expression hesitant.

"Are you...real…?"

He nodded, a smile forming on his face. "Yes," he said, coming closer. Careful of his head wounds, Tetsuda wound his arms around Tyrannus's head and let warmth fill him. "And so are you."

"I...what happened?"

He pulled back and sat on the bedside. "What do you remember?"

"Well...nothing, really. Everything after defeating Tairo is hazy. It felt like I was hallucinating the whole time."

"There's a lot you missed. A little over a year's worth—most of it bad."

"Like what?"

Tetsuda spent the next few minutes explaining to him the past year, and throughout the tale, Tyrannus didn't look him in the eye, instead keeping his gaze fixated on his lap.

When Tetsuda finished, Tyrannus bit the inside of his cheek and whispered, "And Kanako? What about her?"

Tetsuda took Tyrannus's hand in his own and rubbed with his thumb. "She doesn't resent you. She loves you dearly, Tyrannus, and she knows you didn't mean anything you did."

"Still...I was a fool, Tetsuda. The Prima Ira told me I wasn't ready for a soul as powerful as Tairo, but...I didn't listen. I couldn't listen. I was too concerned with destroying him and I let it consume me to the point of that…" He gestured to the side. "...thing overtaking my mind and body."

"Yes, and that can't be changed. But it doesn't mean you're bound to that image forever. You're better now, and people know that. Once your physical health improves—"

"You don't understand, Tetsuda," Tyrannus interrupted. "I'm a poor leader in general. I'm selfish and prone to vengeance, to the point of letting my personal grudge against Tairo lead to two wars, universal domestic suffering, and my near-death. Suiyan's a cesspool, for fuck's sake! And Naiyan's just barely hanging on!" He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "The only reason everything hasn't completely gone to shit is you." He met Tetsuda's eyes, his own shiny with tears. "You should be king, Tetsuda, not me."

"What?"

"Look at you! Alone, you've orchestrated a successful counterstrike against me, gotten the Prima Ira to assist you, and created a more competent system for the Factionry. Not to mention all you did in Ceniyan those years ago. Face it, Tetsuda, you're ten times the king I'll ever be. All I am is a beaten, tired Scortum."

"Tyrannus…" Tetsuda wiped his tears as they fell. "Don't say that. You've been a great king. You were able to create an entire nation that not only matched but exceeded one led by a 'proper' king, and you did it with a motley group of dissenters. All rulers go through rough spots in their reigns. This is yours."

"It's more than just a rough spot, Tetsuda, it's a disaster. Naiyan is fixable—despite all that's happened, they know and trust me as a ruler. But to Suiyan, I'm nothing but a dishonorable cancer who killed its king and obliterated the kingdom. And to me, it's a constant reminder of Tairo and my past. The people will never trust me, and I'll never consider them my own. Iyan will never be unified—not after all that's happened."

With a sigh, Tetsuda leaned closer and kissed Tyrannus with gentle lips. "Who said you had to do it all?" he murmured.

"What do you mean?"

He met Tyrannus's eyes firmly. "I do agree with you. Suiyan doesn't trust you and probably never will. But you don't have to unify them. Honestly, it's probably better in general to keep them separated. Culturally, they've evolved differently, even before Jousin and Tairo and you came into play. We could have two kings, just like before. Only this time, there won't be any feuds over honor or convention."

"How can you be certain?"

Tetsuda smiled. "You doubt my love for you?"

Hope sparked in his eyes. "You'll do it?"

Tetsuda nodded. "I have my doubts about how well I'll do, but...I can't deny what you've said about me. Not only that, but the Suiyanic people might see me as a...savior, we'll say. Or something like that. I'm extremely close to you, but that just means I won't let you hurt their nation any further."

Tyrannus chuckled softly. "You'll be an excellent king, Tetsuda."

"With you beside me, I can't imagine how I'd fail. Though...I do wonder about Ceniyan. They've been asking for independence for quite sometime, and—"

"We'll worry about that later." Tyrannus tugged on his wrist. "For now, lay with me. It feels like eons since I've felt your touch."

Tetsuda smiled and nodded. "Anything for you, my king."


End file.
